Pokemon, misterios, calabozos
by Hinebras
Summary: Basada en Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. Ke era un agresivo weavile del mundo pokemon que conocemos. De pronto, se ve atrapado en el cuerpo de un pokemon inútil en un mundo extraño donde todos son amables y tratan de resolver sus problemas con palabras. Sigue al protagonista mientras trata de adaptarse a esta situación y busca resolver el misterio de que pasó y como volver a su cuerpo.
1. 1 Principios y comienzos

**Pokemon, Misterios, Calabozos.**

Capítulo 1: Principios y comienzos.

¿Quién soy? ¿Dónde estoy?  
Esto, Esto no es lo mismo.  
¿Fue todo lo anterior un sueño? ¿Por qué?

* * *

–¡Pero qué demonios! –gritó con fuerza.

–¡No, no, no! –Se rascó la cabeza entre sus tres pelos negros y prosiguió sus gritos –¿¡Qué rayos pasó!? No entiendo nada.

–Debo salir de aquí, pero ya. –dijo para sí mismo.

Él se encontraba en un campo de césped alto bastante amplió. El viento movía la hierba ligeramente de manera tranquilizadora, pero parecía que no surtía ningún efecto en su humor.

Empezó a caminar paso por paso, pero sus patas palmeadas le hacían caminar torpemente y tropezó.

–¿¡Por qué rayos!? ¡Malditas cosas inútiles! –decía mientras miraba sus patas cortas a comparación con su robusto cuerpo de forma redonda.

–¡Hola! –Se escuchó un energético saludo detrás de él.

–¿¡Qué!?¿Me saludas? ¿Por qué? –dijo al ver al saludador alegre. Este era una especie de bulbo color azul oscuro con patas y boca, muy pequeños ojos rojos además de unas largas hojas verdes en el tope de su cabeza.

–No lo sé, solo quería ser amable. –respondió el bulbo azul confundido ante la pregunta de él.

–¿Amable? ¿¡Qué amable, ni que nada!? ¿¡Acaso no sabes que puedo matarte de un solo ataque!? –le gritaba furioso a la criatura.

–¿Matarme? No veo como un pato podría matarme, menos uno que solo es tipo agua. –Respondió el ser con hojas algo sorprendido por su pregunta.

–Todo esto está mal. –Se dijo para sí mismo.

–¿Sabes si hay cerca una zona nevada por aquí? –preguntó el pato.

–Bueno, pues hay una, yo nunca he ido por que no me gusta el frío, pero para nada, de hecho una vez que el campo Siempreviva se llenó de hielo yo …–decía la planta hasta que él lo interrumpió –¡Si, si, si, no quiero saber tu estúpida vida, sólo dime para dónde es! –el palmípedo gritó con fuerza.

–Bueno, ya, sigue derecho hasta el camino Rueda Feliz y de ahí gira a la izquierda, continúas todo el tramo hasta que topes con una cueva, enseguida deberías ver una montaña alta, ahí hay nieve, si pasas por un ducklett brillante te pasaste de largo. –Explicó el bulbo con una sonrisa. Tras lo cual el pato rápidamentecaminaba con torpeza por el campo.

–¡Hey, espera! –Le gritó al pato mientras caminaba a su lado. –No parece que te haya visto antes por el campo. ¿Estás perdido? ¿Quieres que te ayude a regresar al pueblo? –decía a su lado, mientras que el tipo agua solo se mantenía caminando.

–Podríamos regresar, hacer muchos amigos y hasta unirnos a un equipo de exploradores. ¡Y vivir grandes aventuras! –le sugirió al ave andante con una expresión de ilusión en sus ojos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El pato se detuvo en seco, su mirada fija en el piso, algo parecía irritar su columna porque estaba temblando. De forma rápida voltea a ver al bulbo azul directamente a los ojos con una ira extrema… la planta en eso momento supo que un ataque se avecinaba. El pato levanta su brazo rechoncho y con sus pequeñas uñas araña directamente la cara de la plante… o al menos eso intentó, el arañazo solo provocó que la planta riera un poco.  
Lo único que logró fue hacerle cosquillas, literalmente.  
El bulbo comenzó a carcajearse del pato, y este bastante sulfurado sigue avanzando con pasos no coordinados, y tropieza de nueva cuenta.

Ahora se puede apreciar al pato caminando hacia la entrada de una cueva. La cueva era alta rocosa y color grisáceo oscuro, todo estaba rodeado por piedras y sin pastura alguna a la vista.  
Él se encontraba bastante cansado, al llegar justo a la entrada posa sus garras en el suelo para descansar.

–Este condenado cuerpo regordete, no aguanta nada de esfuerzo físico. ¡Pero si yo caminaba kilómetros! ¡Maldición! –Se decía a sí mismo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

A lo lejos se ve una especie de pato morado brillante.

–¡Hola, tío! –le grita el ave morada.

–¡Púdrete! –grita él de regreso.

–¡Carajo! ¿¡Por qué todos tiene que ser tan amables!? –Se cuestionaba a sí mismo con rabia.

Volteó su vista hacia arriba y admiró que por arriba de la cueva había una gran montaña con nieve cerca de la cima.  
Buscó al lado y encontró una pequeña senda muy empinada de piedra color gris claro, pero parecía estar tallada lo cual hacía un sendero no muy rocoso por el cual ascender, enseguida del cual encontró un letrero con la siguiente leyenda:

"Camino hacia la Montaña Fresquesilla, pasé bajo su propio riesgo. Si no tiene experiencia en alpinismo, no pase"

Ese hubiese sido un buen consejo, si el este pato iracundo supiera leer, solo vio este montón de caracteres curiosos y comenzó a subir, tambaleándose torpemente por la senda de piedra. Cayó al suelo de nuevo. Se enfureció en sobremanera. Y ahí desde el suelo subía por la piedra tallada gateando entre patas y garras con determinación en los ojos.

Ahora el ave acuática se encuentra a mayor altitud, entre espesas nubes, había un viento helado que erizaba la piel y penetraba los huesos. Casi no se podía ver nada además del camino de piedra cuesta arriba.  
Él tenía una fina capa de hielo sobre sus plumas amarillas, y su gran pico tenía algunas estalactitas de hielo así como los pelos de su cabeza congelados. Lentamente se arrastraba con sus pequeñas garras hacia adelante.  
De pronto copos de nieve comenzaron a caer, primero algunos, luego más y en poco tiempo la piedra tenía un manto de nieve.

Él sentía como el viento frío quemaba su piel, hasta que todo su ser quedó entumecido. Cerró los ojos y alcanzó a decir –Estoy en casa. –Y perdió el conocimiento.


	2. 2 ¡Psy ay ay!

Capítulo 2: Psy ay ay!

–¿¡Qué, de que hablas!? ¿¡Como que un Beartic entró a la casa!? –Se escuchó con un tono entre sorprendido y enojado.

–Pues eso, solo quería azúcar, se la di, pero quería más, un poco más –respondía otra voz con algo de vergüenza.

–¿¡Y entró así sin más!? –Volvía a replicar la primera voz, con furia.

–¡Oye, es un Beartic! ¿Qué podía hacer? –Comentó la segunda voz de nueva cuenta esta vez reprochándole.

–Espera, ya se está despertando. –dijo la primera voz ya sin pista de enojo.

–¡Psy ay ay! –gritó el pato mientras abría los ojos. Este se encontraba en lo que pareciera ser una pequeña choza o casa. Estaba recostado en un montón de paja. La choza tenía forma como tubular, una ventana al lado (ventanas sin vidrios) y se podía apreciar una salida con forma ovalada enfrente. Las paredes eran de madera color café claro, el piso era de tierra y el lugar tenía varios jarrones llenos de agua en el suelo.

Alcanzó a distinguir dos figuras que parecían asediarlo con miradas de curiosidad.  
Una de ellas era un ser de apariencia gelatinosa, era color morado claro, un par de antenas apuntando hacia arriba, grandes círculos verdes alrededor de su cuerpo y un par de pequeños ojos negros muy juntos. La otra se veía más bien como la cabeza de un escarabajo de color negro con un triángulo amarillo opaco en la frente, con unos saltones ojos amarillo opaco y sus respectivas pupilas eran negras con forma cuadrada; el resto de su cuerpo parecía estar cubierto por una gruesa capa de pelo blanco con partículas rojas, negras y amarillo opaco adheridas a éste.

–¿¡Quiénes son ustedes!? ¿¡Qué hago aquí!? –Se puso de pie rápidamente el pato apuntando las pequeñas garras hacia ellos en señal de amenaza, mientras sudaba frío.

–¿Acaso tratas de amenazarnos? ¿Con tus garritas? –La figura gelatinosa tenía una expresión de sorpresa y confusión al respecto, pero continúo diciendo –No importa. Mi nombre es Light y este es Leenkable–dijo esto último apuntando hacia el bicho quien habló –Puedes llamarme Kable, te encontramos cerca de la Montaña Fresquesilla, un pato morado nos avisó.

–Los tipo agua son resistentes contra los ataques de hielo porque son básicamente agua fría, pero en ambientes muy fríos un tipo agua corre el peligro de congelarse por las cantidades de agua que recorren su cuerpo. Tú deberías saberlo, un pato no está hecho para ese tipo de climas. –decía Light mientras arrastraba su viscoso cuerpo hacia él.

–¿¡Por qué, todos me llaman pato!? ¡Y no soy un pokémon de agua, soy uno de nieve! –él gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Light se quedó bastante sorprendido con su reacción. Kable por su lado se acercó a uno de los jarrones con agua de alrededor y lo empujó con su cabeza de bicho hasta colocarlo en frente del tipo agua. Éste se inclinó para ver su reflejo en el agua… el horror.

No creía lo que estaba viendo. Efectivamente era un pato. Un pico bastante ancho, plumas amarillas, por alguna razón tenía tres pelos negros en su cabeza y sus garras… no eran más que una caricatura de armas, pequeñas, cortas, un alfiler podría infligir más daño que esas cosas que salían de sus patas superiores.

Light y Kable estaban perplejos ante la atónita mirada del pato hacia su reflejo, era como si no se hubiese visto al rostro en meses, años, o tal vez nunca.

Sobrecogido por la situación, él sintió una ansiedad extrema comenzó a vomitar en el jarrón. Cuando acabó, se volteó a las extrañas criaturas.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Light preocupado, con sus antenas hacía abajo.

–Sí… creo que sí. Es solo que… ¡Psy ay ay! –decía hasta que irrumpió a gritos de dolor mientras sostenía su cabeza. Y devolvió de nuevo en el jarrón.

–¿Te duele la cabeza? Bueno, eso es común en los Psyduck, son una especie reconocida por sus dolores de cabeza. –comentaba Light dirigiendo sus diminutos ojos al pato.

–Todo es tan extraño, esto parece una madriguera, pero es demasiado grande, y los pokemon hablan de una forma tan extraña, y son amables, y… ¿Psyduck? ¿Especie? ¿Qué rayos quieres decir con eso? –decía el ave todavía en shock.

–Pues eso, Psyduck, tu especie, la clase de pokemon que eres. Tú eres un pato amarillo con dolores de cabeza, un Psyduck. –Aclaraba Kable en un tono arrogante, esponjando su pelaje blanco.

–¡Que no soy un pato! ¡Soy un Garra helada! –le respondió gritando.

–¿Un qué? Dices cosas muy extrañas. –se quejaba Light.

–¡Mira, yo no estoy mal, tú estás mal, todo el maldito mundo está mal! –decía el pato bastante iracundo.

–No creo que esto vaya a ningún lado. ¿Por lo menos puedes decirme tu nombre? –preguntó Kable con tensión.

–Kh-eh –respondió en sonidos que parecían más bien guturales.

–¿K, E? "Ke", entonces. –Declaró Light viéndolo fijamente, para corroborar que lo que decía era correcto.

–Como quieran. –dijo el pato en tono desdichado, parecía todavía estar abrumado por todo lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

–Bien, Ke. Por tu forma de hablar asumo que no eres de por aquí, así que puedes quedarte en la casa mientras recuperas tus fuerzas, nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer, pero volveremos pronto. –le dijo Kable sonriente… o lo hubiera estado de tener una boca que mostrar, digamos ¿alegre entonces? Y así Light se arrastró fuera de la casa, junto con Kable que daba pequeños saltos en dirección a la salida.

"Ahora ellos que se piensan dejarme aquí," pensaba Ke, hasta que su pensamiento se vio completamente nublado. "¿En que estaba pensando?" se preguntaba Ke perplejo. Se echó hacia atrás recostándose en el montículo de paja mirando hacia el cielo invadido por un sentimiento de flojera. "¿¡Qué rayos pasa conmigo!?" Pensó desesperado hacia sus adentros, tenía ganas de gritar, pero su cuerpo estaba más o menos entumecido, y su mente llena de confusión. "¿Cómo llegué aquí?" fue su último pensamiento antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir.


	3. 3 Misterios, calabozos y todo eso

Capítulo 3: Misterios, calabozos y todo eso.

–Mira, sé que no eres fuerte, y no pareces muy inteligente, ni siquiera sabes leer, pero hay algo en ti, algo que me hace pensar que puedes con lo que se te encomiende –le decía Light.

–¿¡Que quieres decir!? ¡Yo soy el más fuerte! De donde yo vengo no hay otro Garra helada como yo, ningún Hielo malicioso ha podido conmigo. –replicaba Ke a gritos.

–Si, lo que digas… –Light comentó encogiendo sus antenas para sí, y después retomó su discurso –De cualquier forma, quiero que tomes en cuenta lo que te dije. Ya te lo expliqué, hacer misiones, salvar a pokemon en peligro, ir por los calabozos. Digo, no tienes muchos lugares a donde ir ya que eres nuevo aquí y yo quisiera ayudarte, además no tienes Pokeyenes.

–¿¡Por qué se la pasan asumiendo cosas sobre mí!? –Gritó Ke con fuerza.

–Dime Ke, ¿Me equivoco entonces? –dijo Light mirando directamente los ojos del pato.

–No –Ke apuntó su pico hacia el suelo en señal de vergüenza.

–Bien, ya te di mi oferta, piénsalo si quieres y cuando volvamos me das una respuesta –Light le dijo amablemente y se arrastró lejos de él.

Light y Kable se encontraban fuera de una choza. Esta era como un grueso tronco de madera con un gran orificio ovalado como una puerta y unas largas cortezas de árbol color rojo dispuestas diagonalmente de manera que formaban un techo en forma de cono.

–Light, no creo que sea una buena idea el meter a Ke en el equipo. –decía Kable con un tono de duda.

–¿Por qué no, Kable? –respondió Light con una expresión de sorpresa.

–Hay algo malo con él. Dice cosas muy extrañas, nos amenaza constantemente, probablemente solo es un chiflado –Kable trataba de parecer razonable.

–Vamos, seguramente solo está un poco confundido por lo de la Montaña Fresquesilla, pero ya se encuentra a salvo aquí en el pueblo.

–Además… me da miedo. –Kable se quejó mientras esponjaba su pelaje blanco y escondía un poco la cabeza entre esté.

–Si, Kable… A mí también me asusta… –Admitió Light con un escalofrío recorriendo su viscoso cuerpo. –Y continuó –Por eso mismo pienso que podría ser de gran ayuda si nos enfrentamos a pokemon muy grandes y fuertes, él podría intimidarlos y con algo de entrenamiento podría ser un muy buen explorador –Esta vez su semblante de Light parecía más esperanzado y feliz.

Aun así, Kable parecía no estar muy convencido, pero continuaron su camino.

"Exploradores, calabozos…" pensaba Ke recostado en el montículo de paja mientras miraba al techo. –No quiero nada de eso, quiero irme a… ¿casa? … ¿En qué pensaba? –decía al viento mientras que su pensamiento se vio interrumpido nuevamente.

–Esto se hace cada vez más común, debería conseguir algo para estos episodios de… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Este día es hoy, o es ayer? –Ke parecía confundido.

–¡No! Odio todo esto, y además los… ¡Psy ay ay! –De repente sostuvo su cabeza y gritó con fuerza. –…dolores de cabeza.

–Necesito conseguir algo para detenerlos, pero no tengo nada para cambiar por algo que me quite todo esto –Pensaba en voz alta.

Estaba atardeciendo. Light se encuentra con manchones de tierra en el cuerpo y se arrastraba lentamente, mientras Kable estaba impecable y se veía de apariencia tranquila, pasaban cerca de un par de chozas de madera, una de ellas era gris y rocosa con dos ventanas sin vidrios dispuestas al frente como si fueran ojos y otra tenía una fachada blanca y con varias puntas alrededor como si fuera pelo, en medio una punta prolongada de madera con pequeñas ventanas triangulares largas a los lados que parecían formar una nariz y dos ojos.

–Oye, Light. Te alcanzo en la base en un rato tengo algo que hacer primero –dijo Kable volteando a ver a Light.

–¿Algo que hacer? ¿Tienes algún problema? –preguntó Light con curiosidad y algo preocupado.

–No, solo algo que tengo que arreglar. –contestó Kable mientras daba pequeños saltos alejándose.

Light aún se mostraba preocupado, pero sabía que cualquier cosa que fuera, Kable podría manejarlo, así que se fue en dirección a la base.

* * *

–Entonces, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que buscas? –dijo este ser que tenía la cabeza cubierta de pelo blanco, una larga y puntiaguda nariz café, dos puntiagudas orejas a los lados del centro de su cabeza apuntando hacia arriba, y unos alargados y penetrantes ojos amarillos. Estaba detrás de unas cajas dispuestas frente a este a manera de mostrador, y atrás de él un portal que llevaba a los interiores de una casa donde a lo lejos se apreciaban estantes con papeles, bolsas y objetos varios.

–Un catálogo, algún papel con las clasificaciones y tipos… algo donde vengan muchas especies. –respondió Kable.

–Tengo justo lo indicado. –mencionó el ser narigón mientras daba media vuelva hacia el portal con mucha seguridad. Cuando regresó al mostrador, puso enfrente de Kable un libro de pasta dura bastante grueso y que se veía pesado.

–¿Qué es esto, Gueim? ¿Una enciclopedia? –preguntó Kable mirando el libro con curiosidad.

–No cualquier enciclopedia, es la enciclopedia del famoso poketrólogo Richard DexDex. Contiene ilustraciones, descripciones e información útil de casi todas las especies conocidas. ¡Toda una joya de escritura! –Exclamaba Gueim sonriendo con su nariz bien en alto.

–Mhm… ¿Viene algo sobre un Garra helada? –le preguntó Kable.

–¡Si es un pokemon, está en este libro! –Aseguró Gueim con sus penetrantes ojos sobre Kable.

* * *

–Bueno, que bien que tomaste tú decisión. Quiero que sepas que la respeto y que me alegra que hayas encontrado tú propio camino. –Decía Light a Ke. Ellos se encontraban en la casa de madera cada uno en un montículo de paja.

–Pues, considere mis opciones, creo que era lo que… ¡Psy ay ay! ¡Argh! –Comentaba Ke hasta que se interrumpió, sosteniendo con fuerza su cabeza, gritaba y refunfuñaba.

–Espera Ke, debo tener algunas bayas aranja, tal vez eso alivie un poco tu dolor, voy por ellas –Dijo Light mientras se arrastraba fuera de la casa. Mientras inadvertidamente Kable entra con el libro en su cabeza, dar un par de saltos a interior, deja el libro en el suelo y de inmediato sale por la puerta.

Ke mira al libro en el suelo. Extiende su garra derecha y le da un arañazo que abre el libro, mira como hay un dibujo de un bulbo azul con patas que tenía hojas saliendo de su cabeza, le recordaba a aquella criatura que había visto hace no mucho en los pastizales. Dio vuelta la página para descubrir que había más imágenes de diferentes seres. Pasaba rápido por las hojas como buscando algo entre este robusto volumen, lagartijas quemándose, fantasmas con perlas rojas en el cuello, hasta que de pronto de detuvo en una página en específico. Admiraba con detenimiento dicha página.

–¡Ke! ¡Ven, creo que encontré las bayas! –Se escuchó diciendo la voz de Light. A lo que el pato fue corriendo (lo mejor que pudo) en dirección hacia la voz fuera de la casa.

En la ventana se puede ver a Kable viendo hacia el interior, que al ver salir al pato con apuro (aunque no muy rápido y a tropezones), se adentró nuevamente en la casa para observar la página que causó tanto interés en el palmípedo.

–A ver… Tipo hielo, mhm… hábitats fríos… mal carácter… enormes garras. –decía Kable para sus adentros y culminó –Un Garra helada. –Ahora todo lo que Ke había dicho cobraba algo de sentido, mientras comprendía esto leyó nuevamente el nombre de la especie "Weavile".


	4. 4 Dama de compañía

Capítulo 4: Dama de compañía.

Tal vez si empezáramos a ver lo  
que es igual en lugar de siempre ver  
lo que es diferente, bueno… quien sabe.

* * *

–Ya pasaron dos semanas –dijo cerrando sus ojos y dio un suspiro que hizo a algunos de sus pelos blancos flotar al aire.

–Sí lo sé. Ke realmente se ha esforzado en sus misiones –Comentaba Light con sus antenas bien en alto.

–Bueno, debo admitirlo, Ke realmente desafió mi primera impresión de él. Pensé que sería malo, pero… Es mucho peor –Respondió Kable aún con los ojos cerrados.

–Pero todos los casos que le hemos asignado han sido completados con éxito –dijo Light en un intento de defender a Ke.

–Sí. Si con éxito te refieres a sembrar miedo y probablemente traumas psicológicos.

–Sus hazañas son muy sonadas. El robo de las bayas escurridizas, aquel seedot que cayó en la grieta, el ataque al nido de Swellow y el caso del beartic desaparecido.

–Intimidación. Intimidación. Extorsión y en ese último atacó a la víctima.

–Vamos, al menos toda la gente del pueblo lo empieza a conocer.

–Más bien a evitarlo.

–Digas lo que digas, aún así pienso que él es un buen explorador –Light pronunciaba con orgullo y la cabeza arriba. –Así que sería bueno que siguiera siendo parte de nuestro equipo.

–Estoy de acuerdo pero ya no podemos permitir que su conducta siga así. Hay que tomar cartas en el asunto. –Kable inspiró hondo y abrió sus ojos.

–¿Qué tal si lo emparejamos con alguien en sus misiones? Ke haría su trabajo y su acompañante se encargaría de que siguiera las reglas.

–Suena bien en teoría. Sin embargo hay un problema clave.

–¿Cuál?

–A nadie le agrada Ke… yo incluido.

–Puede ser… pero seguro habrá alguien suficientemente profesional dispuesto para trabajar con él. Como Gunpei –dijo Light concentrándose.

–Le tiene miedo.

–Entonces, ¿qué tal Yokoi? Trabajó con él recientemente en una misión.

–Después de lo que vio en esa misión, amenazó con dejar el equipo si lo emparejábamos con Ke nuevamente.

Kable cerró los ojos nuevamente y esponjó la capa de pelo que cubría su cuerpo, mientras que Light relajaba su viscoso ser como disolviéndose en el suelo.  
Los dos pensaban sobre el asunto.

* * *

El árbol tenía unos cuantos raspones superficiales. Enfrente de él, este pato amarillo se veía bastante cansado y transpiraba.

De detrás de él una voz se escuchó. –Vaya, Ke. No sabía que te gustaran tanto los ataques físicos. Tú sabes, los psyduck son reconocidos por sus movimientos especiales.

–Bueno, Light, así soy yo. Además me ayuda a mantener mi atención lejos de los dolores de cabeza. –respondió el pato dándole la espalda.

–¿Y te funciona?

El pato cayó derrumbado al suelo y se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos.

–¡No! ¡Psy ya! –gritó fuertemente con mucho dolor.

–Eso pensé… De cualquier manera, vine a decirte algo importante…

* * *

–¿Seguro que esto es una buena idea?

–Claro, Kable. Sólo conozco un pokemon más intimidante que nuestro amigo Ke. Tal vez el más intimidante en todo el pueblo.

–Sí. Por eso no me agrada darle una visita. Light, esto no va a funcionar.

–Confía en mí.

Entraron a una pequeña choza. Su interior en una oscuridad profunda, a excepción de un haz de luz que venía de un enorme agujero en el techo iluminando un pequeño espacio con una gran rama en el suelo sobre la que posaba un pokemon.

Light y Kable le explicaron la situación mientras los miró atentamente sin decir palabra alguna. Cuando terminaron, finalmente elaboró una oración…

–Así que quieren que acompañe a ese bruto antisocial en sus misiones. No. No lo haré. –Se escuchó una voz femenina con un tono severo.

Un escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos con esas palabras, pero a pesar de esa sensación Light replicó –Escucha. No te pediría esto si no creyera que puedes manejarlo. Tú no fuiste nuestra primera opción, pero en definitiva eres la mejor. Siempre hemos respetado lo profesional que eres en todas tus misiones, siempre eficaz y con apego a las reglas.

El pokemon se bajó de la rama y se paró enfrente de ellos. Lo que hizo que el pulso de ellos dos se acelerara a mil por hora. Kable verdaderamente temió por su vida en ese momento… con motivos perfectamente justificados.

–So, so, sólo dime que tú no puedes. Si tú me dices que realmente no puedes ayudar a Ke a corregir su camino, entonces te dejo en paz y nos vamos de aquí –Alcanzó a decir Light sacando coraje de una fuente antes desconocida, que sólo podría ser descrita con tener a un pokemon legendario a punto de usar un ataque eficaz contra ti.

* * *

–Ke, déjame presentarte a tu nueva compañera… Xen.

Ke se levantó del suelo y volteó para ver de quién se trataba. No recordó verla antes en el pueblo. Ciertamente no recordó ver un pokemon cómo este antes, pero a juzgar por su semblante se alegra de no se haya topado con uno de ellos.  
Era como un pájaro con un plumaje café grisáceo. En su cara un patrón blanco que parecía como una máscara y un punto blanco en su pecho. Un largo pico color naranja con negro en la punta y unos ovalados ojos negros con pupila blanca.

Su apariencia no era de lo más impresionante, pero había algo en ella que le decía que él debía huir o algo por el estilo. Tal vez la forma en que se paraba fuertemente en el suelo o sus ojos entrecerrados con un gesto de indiferencia y enojo.

Ella lo miró directo a los ojos y dijo –Escucha Ke. Haremos misiones juntos, pero básicamente mi trabajo será hacer que cumplas el tuyo bajo las reglas y si la ocasión lo requiere, también evitar que mueras en tu labor, pero que esto te quede bien claro: No somos amigos. Tú no me agradas.

Ke sintió cómo la sangre comenzó a hervirle. En su pico de pato sucedió algo que no ocurrió con frecuencia desde su llegada al pueblo, se dibujó una sonrisa.  
"Ella me agrada," pasó por su mente mientras ejecutó un salto extendiendo sus pequeñas garras con dirección a Xen.


	5. 5 ¿Quién es ese pokémon?

Capítulo 5: ¿Quién es ese pokémon?

Xen y Ke se encontraban en un desolado terreno rocoso. Ella llevaba un pañuelo rosa amarrado al cuello y ambos cargaban una bolsa cruzada al hombro.

–¿Segura que es por aquí? No veo nada raro –dijo Ke.

–Los reportes dicen que es aquí. –le respondió Xen. –Mira Ke, por allá.

–Hm. Un caterpie…

–No, Ke. Ese es un weedle. Los caterpie son los verdes sin aguijón.

–Oh, lo siento, todavía me confundo mucho con todos esos nombres… ¿Qué dijiste que eras tú?

–Una starly.

–¿Y yo qué soy?

–Un psyduck.

–¿Y Light y Kable?

–Un goomy y… Sabes, no tenemos tiempo para esto. Sólo vamos a preguntarle a ese weedle que sabe –dijo Xen fastidiada.

El pato amarillo y la pájara gris se acercaron al gusano con aguijón.

–Disculpe Sr. Weedle, Somos exploradores, pasábamos por esta zona y queríamos saber… –Comentó Xen, pero antes de pudiera terminar, el weedle se arrojó contra ellos tratando de atacarla con su aguijón. Ella lo esquivó.

–Ke, ya sabes lo que sigue –Xen dijo, tras lo cual se plantó firmemente en el suelo mirando al weedle. Al mismo tiempo Ke se paró justo enfrente del gusano. Ambos con una actitud severa.

El weedle estuvo a punto de atacar a Ke hasta que notó cómo él y Xen lo miraron insistentemente. Sus mirada lo acusaron y un aura muy pesada lo oprimió. Bajo toda esa tensión el antes agresivo weedle se puso a llorar.

Xen se acercó al weedle.

–Ya, ya. Tranquilo. Eso suele pasar. –Xen trató de parecer reconfortante pero sólo logró asustar un poco al gusano que de inmediato dejó de llorar y se alejó dos pasos de ella.

–Gracias, ya estoy mejor –respondió el weedle por cortesía. –No sé que me pasó. Sólo que estando por aquí comencé a atacar a los demás y me sentí muy enojado.

–Justo, cómo Light sospechó.

–Exacto Ke, regresemos, hay que informar al cuartel. Gracias, Sr. Weedle, adiós.

Ambos partieron hacia la casa de Light. Cuando llegaban a la entrada, Xen dijo a Ke le esperara afuera mientras hablaba con Light y Kable.

–¡Xen, hola! –Le recibió Light.

–Light.

–Buenas tardes, Xen –Kable le dio la bienvenida.

–Kable.

–¿Descubrieron algo? –preguntó Light.

–Sí. Confirmamos tus sospechas, Light. Estos recientes calabozos que surgieron son diferentes a los otros. No sólo vuelven agresivos a los pokemon en su interior, sino también a los de los alrededores.

–Eso es malo. Esos calabozos tienen demasiado poder, habrá que indagarse al respecto. Gracias por tu reporte, Xen. –comentó Kable mientras leía unos papeles en el suelo.

–Precisamente respecto a eso. Hago una solicitud para que me permitan explorar ese calabozo –Pidió Xen.

–Buena idea Xen, lleva a Ke contigo –Sugirió Light.

–No creo que sea una buena decisión. Ese psyduck está muy mal preparado en mi opinión. Sus ataques físicos apenas son decentes y sus ataques especiales nulos.

–Bueno Xen, cómo explorador en algún momento tendrá que enfrentarse a calabozos, ¿qué mejor que ser acompañado por alguien con tanta experiencia como tú? –replicó Kable aún leyendo.

–Hm. Tienen demasiada fe en ese bárbaro –Reclamó Xen con su semblante serio de siempre pero su tono sonó más bien de enojo y salió de casa de Light.

–Ke, nos vamos a un calabozo –Le mencionó Xen a Ke. Entonces notó que él se encontró gritando "¡Psy ya ay!" mientras se retorció en el suelo. Ella sólo suspiró. Tras un tiempo acabó la crisis y Ke se levantó.

–Necesitas atender eso, Ke.

–Fui a que me revisara un pokemon. Dicen que en los de mi tipo los dolores de cabeza y la confusión son bastante comunes. Qué sólo debería aprender a sobrellevarlo.

–Lo que sea. Partimos, Ke. Hoy irás a tú primer calabozo. Toma esto –Xen le da una pequeña baya naranja a Ke. –Necesitarás energía para llegar hasta allá –Ambos empezaron a caminar.

–Cuando no estabas vi un pokemon muy extraño.

–En serio, ¿cómo era?

–Pues cómo un Nariz lanuda, pero rojo.

–Sabes que no te entiendo nada cuando dices esas palabras raras. Sólo descríbemelo.

–Pues pasó corriendo muy rápido, no vi mucho. Era rojo, peludo e iba a cuatro patas.

–Hay cómo diez pokemon que encajan en esa descripción. Qué importa, hay que seguir en el camino.

Se adentraron en el previo terreno rocoso y caminaron todavía más hasta llegar a una enorme cueva detrás de la cual hubo una montaña de la que salía humo.

–¿Podemos descansar un poco antes de entrar? –Preguntó el pato muy cansado –Estás patas no fueron hechas para caminar entre las rocas. Y por lo visto este cuerpo rechoncho no fue hecho para caminar en lo absoluto.

–No, no podemos. Apenas llegamos a la entrada del calabozo, pasemos –respondió indiferente mientras se introdujo en la cueva. El pato se levantó lentamente y la siguió.

Los pisos y paredes dentro de la cueva era de roca color rojo, el ambiente era cálido y seco.

–Arg. ¿Qué tan grandes son los calabozos?

–Depende de su extensión pueden tener entre tres a treinta pisos. A decir por lo grande de la Montaña Fumarola, diría que este es de unos veinte pisos.

–¡Veinte!

–Calma, Ke. Eres un principiante, llegaremos únicamente hasta el tercer piso el día de hoy. Hay que tener cuidado, los pokemon aquí suelen ser muy agresivos, aquí no funcionaran nuestros trucos de intimidación.

–Je, al fin algo bueno. Luchar.

Ke y Xen vieron cómo un simio color rojo se acercó corriendo con furia en dirección a ellos.

–Al fin una buena batalla –dijo mientras mostró sus pequeñas garras entre las plumas de sus manos amarillas.

–No, Ke. Debemos ahorrar energía. Este calabozo podría ser muy extenso y podría haber incontables pokemon hostiles. Hay que combatir a ese pansear con inteligencia.

Llegó el simio para embestirlos, pero ambos lo esquivaron haciéndose a un lado.

–¿Estrategia? ¿Cómo hacemos eso?

–Pues en una batalla por turnos.

El pansear trató de morder a Xen pero lo esquivó dando un paso hacia atrás.

–Batalla por turnos suena aburrido.

–Tal vez pero si queremos llegar lejos en un calabozo esa es la manera. Aquí no sobrevive el más fuerte, sino el que es listo y aguanta más.

La pájara se abalanzó contra el simio tecleándolo con su cuerpo. Este último le respondió rasguñándola con su mano. El pato le dio al mono un arañazo con sus pequeñas garras. El simio lanzó unas llamas contra el pato que cuando lo tocaron permanecieron quemándolo un poco y se desvanecieron. La ave gris voló un poco y golpeó al simio con su ala volando por sobre este. El mono cayó al suelo derrotado.

–Hm. Bueno, eso fue rápido –comentó Ke.

–Sí, pero no esperes que todos los combates sean así y sobretodo recuerda guardar tus energías. Usas los movimientos necesarios para ganar en un combate, no más.

* * *

Xen y Ke siguieron avanzando por el calabozo, vencían rivales estratégicamente.

–Este último está dando pelea –mencionó Ke cuando dio un rasguño a un pollo anaranjado frente a ellos. El pollo le correspondió golpeándole con su pico.

Xen le gruñó al pollo. Ke se le quedó viendo a Xen.

–Xen, ¿Enserio? ¿Sólo le gruñiste?

–Oye, si tú quieres gastar toda tu energía ahora mismo contra ese torchic es tu problema, aquí hay otros que peleamos estratégicamente.

–¡No es una buena estrategia dejar que el otro haga todo el trabajo! –reclamó Ke gritando enojado.

El pollo le lanzó tierra con sus patas a la pájara, pero ella voló y esquivó la tierra. Ke rasguñó nuevamente al pollo y se derribó derrotado.

–Si no te gusta entonces deberías usar movimientos tipo agua. Más de la mitad de los pokemon que hemos enfrentado son débiles ante ellos. Eres un tipo agua, ¿sabías? –comentó Xen, eso ultimo lo dijo en un tono sarcástico.

–¡¿Otra vez con eso?! Arg. No sé ningún movimiento tipo agua. –contestó Ke molesto.

–Como sea, ahora sólo hay que encontrar la escalera al segundo nivel –dijo Xen mirando a ambos lados.

–No creo que la encontremos pronto, llevamos mucho tiempo aquí. Es más, creo que ya habíamos pasado por aquí –Hizo notar Ke acostándose en el suelo de roca roja. –No me gusta este lugar. Hace demasiado calor.

–Naturalmente. Los tipo agua disfrutan de ambientes más húmedos. Espera, creo que veo algo –Decía Xen hasta que divisaba una escalera de madera apuntando a un hoyo en el techo de la cueva, no muy lejos de ahí.

Ke se puso de pie lo mejor que podía y siguió a su compañera que ya estaba enseguida de la escalera. Ella veía algo en la pared de la cueva.

–Xen, ¿qué pasa?

–Mira –dijo ella señalando con su ala a una puerta roja en la pared de la cueva. –Traté de abrirla, pero no funcionó. Probablemente requiera de alguna llave que está en los niveles de arriba.

–Claro. Tú quédate con tus llaves, yo voy a descansar un poco.

Xen suspiró –Ya lo dijimos Ke, hasta el tercer nivel. Vamos arriba –Ordenó la pájara volando hacia el hoyo en el techo de la cueva, mientras que el pato a regañadientes subió la escalera.

Lo primero que vieron al llegar al segundo piso fue a un gran y gordo cerdo rojo sobre dos patas con unas bandas amarillas en su cuerpo. Los miró fijamente expulsando humo negro de su nariz de puerco. Ambos estuvieron sorprendidos, aunque los ojos de Ke eran los únicos que reflejaron miedo.

–Ese pokemon se ve fuerte –dijo Ke con miedo.

–Lo es. Un pignite. Cada piso tiene pokemo más fuertes que el piso anterior –comentó Xen lentamente sin dejar de ver al puerco. –Ke, de casualidad, ¿no es ese el pokemon que viste antes?

De repente algo golpeó al pokemon porcino arrastrándolo un par de metros hacia un lado y quedó totalmente derrotado.

Frente a ellos apareció un pokemon naranja rojizo, cuadrúpedo con pelo amarillo muy esponjoso en la cola, el collarín del cuello y en la cabeza.

–No. Este sí es.


	6. 6 Eres cálido luego eres frío

Desperté y salí de mi madriguera. Una bella mañana sin duda, hoy amaneció nevando. ¿El clima? Muy frío, cómo me gusta.

Con mi cuerpo algo entumecido por dormir me estiré un poco alzando las patas hacia arriba. Después de mi reacción inicial, puse atención a mi cuerpo. Mis tripas me pidieron alimento y mis garras una nueva víctima, ¿por qué no darles gusto?

Caminé entre la nieve con cuidado. Árboles ahora color blanco a la derecha e izquierda. "Me caería muy bien un Nariz, ahora mismo. Son fáciles de cazar y de buen sabor" llegué a pensar y como si lo hubiese llamado con telepatía, una bola de pelos café de ojos cerrados con nariz redonda estaba oliendo los alrededores, "Un Nariz lanuda, ¡qué suerte!" pensé para mí mismo sonriendo.

Me acerqué a ese pokemon tipo hielo, despacio preparé mis grandes y afiladas garras. Y justo cuando pensé que no podía ser más afortunado vi otro pokemon poco más lejos. Era cómo un gran arbusto en dos patas pero con capas de hielo, no sabía cómo se llamaba, así que sólo me limité a llamarlo "Planta-hielo".

El Planta-hielo se veía un poco confundido, tal vez pertenecía a un entrenador y estaba perdido, nunca había probado uno de esos así que sólo me estaba saboreando. Parece que me leyó la mente porque descubrió que lo vi con hambre y corrió por su vida. Entendí que no lo atraparía, así que me concentré en el Nariz lanuda, pero creo que el Planta-hielo lo alertó ya que también huyó rápidamente.

De tener el premio mayor a no tener nada. Bueno, también tenía sed, así que iría al lago para beber algo. Avancé con el estómago vacío y mis garras sin sangre, en el lago probablemente habría otros pokemon sedientos a los cuales cazar.

Lo único malo de ir al lago es que hay cruzar por donde están los nidos de humanos. Esas cuevas pequeñas en las que se agrupan, siempre he sentido curiosidad por todo eso, pero no me agradan los humanos. Tratan de alejarme de sus cuevas y algunos de ellos me atacan con sus pokemon sólo para lanzarme unas esferas raras. Esas esferas me hacen sentir muy extraño. Cómo sea, a lo largo del tiempo me las ingenié para pasar sigilosamente.

Me introduje bajo la nieve y comencé a moverme bajo ella cómo nadando. Nadie me notó, pero si lo hubieran hecho descubrirían que mis garras no sólo son de adorno.

Llegué al fin al lago. Una gran extensión de agua rodeada de un terreno nevado y pinos blancos. El lago estuvo congelado, cómo lo imaginé. Ningún problema. Un par de impactos contra mis garras e hizo un pozo del cual pude beber. Después de eso fui a descansar entre los árboles.

Muchos pokemon gustan de hacer agujeros en el lago congelado para pescar. Lo cierto es que mi estrategia de pesca es más interesante. Cuando hago un pozo para beber, otros pokemon aprovechan que ya hay un lugar disponible para tomar agua. Ahí es cuando ataco.

Tiempo pasó. Más del que me gustaría esperar. Nada. Si pasa mucho tiempo el agua se vuelve a congelar y no tenía suficiente energía para hacer hoyos todo el día.

Pensé que nada iba a "picar" mi trampa, cuando tres Nariz lanuda despacio se fueron acercando al pozo. Sin un segundo para pensar me arrojé contra ellos de un salto. Mis garras apenas y rasparon el pelaje de uno de ellos con lo que empezaron a chillar e huir frenéticamente. Los traté de atacar arañazo por arañazo, pero se esparcieron, corrieron y se volvieron a poner juntos. Me cansé rápidamente, normalmente si no los atrapo con mi primer ataque suelen escaparse y puede que las armas letales que cargo en mis patas sean efectivas, pero pueden ser algo pesadas.

Me marché con hambre, al menos el día había sido bello. Mucho frío y la nieve… Ese fue el último día que recuerdo estuve en mi hogar.

* * *

–Ay, mi cabeza… ¿Dónde estoy? –dijo el pato amarillo.

Él se encontraba acostado boca abajo. Xen a un par de metros del pato y frente a ellos dos el pokemon rojo de pelo esponjado de antes.

–¡Ke! ¡Explícame que rayos fue eso! –le gritaba Xen. Ella se veía sucia por polvo rojo y una de las alas con plumas quemadas.

–¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién soy? –cuestionó Ke.

–¡Arg, otra vez! Ke, hace rato que peleamos contra este flareon y enloqueciste, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Ke se levantó del suelo –No, no recuerdo mucho.

–¿Flareon? No sólo soy un flareon. Llámenme, Pocket –decía el cuadrúpedo rojizo alegremente. Tenía una apariencia tranquila y sin un rasguño –Y tú, Ke. Te felicitó por esa demostración de poder. Probablemente todo este piso tembló, pero mi parte favorita fue cuando comenzaste a levitar.

–Mi cabeza me está matando –Se quejó el pato sosteniéndose la cabeza.

–Ke, no es momento para esto –Replicó Xen.

–Saben, todo esto ha sido muy divertido, pero ya me estoy cansando. Es hora de acabar con esto –dijo Pocket con una sonrisa en la boca.

–Espera un momento ahí, Pocket –Comandó Ke a lo que la pájara y el ser peludo lo miraron extrañados. –Tú y yo aún no peleamos.

–¿Ke? ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Xen sorprendida.

–¡Oh! ¿Acaso quieres más? Admiro tu valentía, Ke ¿Quién soy yo para negarme ante tal acto heroico? De acuerdo, luchemos –Opinó Pocket contento y unas cuantas flamas lo rodearon por un instante. Ke por otro lado extendió sus pequeñas garritas y apuntó las manos hacia él.

Xen no terminaba de entender todo lo que estaba pasando. "Debería conseguirme otro trabajo," pensó mientras suspiró.

El pato y el pokemon peludo se veían fijamente. La tensión estaba en el aire. Cada uno esperaba el movimiento del otro.

Pocket tenía una sonrisa que lo retaba, Ke con una mirada que helaría la sangre.

–¡Psy ya! –Ke gritó adolorido con las manos en su cabeza y tropezó cayendo al suelo.


	7. 7 El flareon

–¡Psya! –gritó el pato sosteniendo su cabeza. –¡Ay, mi cabeza!

Xen suspiró.

–Pocket, espera. Necesito algo para estos dolores, ¿no querrás tener una batalla injusta? –preguntó el pato sosteniéndose la cabeza con una mano.

–Por supuesto que no, Ke. Adelante, yo te espero –Contestó feliz el tipo fuego.

–Xen, ¿tienes algunas bayas aranja o algo?

Xen se acercó a Ke y revisó su bolsa. –Bueno, tengo algunas bayas que se le cayeron a los pokemon del primer piso, pero no estoy segura que sean aranja –dijo sacando algunas bayas, un par ovaladas azules y otras alargadas color rosa.

–Con esto servirá, gracias Xen –dijo Ke tomando las bayas y comiéndoselas todas a la vez. –Oye, Xen, eso de la batalla por turnos y ahorrar energías, ¿crees que también aplique en esta batalla?

–No lo sé, nuestras vidas corren peligro frente a este flareon psicópata que sólo juega con nosotros, ¿por qué no me lo dices tú? –respondió la pájara sarcásticamente.

–Eso creí. Esto puede ser divertido –Mencionó Ke mostrando sus pequeñas garras hacia adelante.

El pato y el ser peludo retomaron sus posiciones desafiantes.

Ke fue el primero en atacar, con sus pequeñas uñas desenvainadas le lanzó un arañazo que su enemigo esquivó. Otro rasguño, pero esta vez cuando lo esquivó, Ke volteó la mano que aún tenía extendida del rasguño para arañar desde la parte interna de la mano impulsándose hacia adelante con sus patas palmeadas. El ataque pasó rosando por la cara de Pocket pero falló y terminó en el suelo.

–Muy hábil Ke, si esas garras tuyas realmente fueran peligrosas casi me hubiera sentido amenazado –le dijo el pokemon rojo.

Ke, enojado, se levantó del piso. Lanzaba rasguños, uno tras otro, pero todos eran esquivados ágilmente por Pocket.

–De acuerdo, ahora es mi turno –Comentó Pocket con una sonrisa. Corrió hacia el pato, tecleándolo con su cuerpo. El impacto arrastró al palmípedo amarillo hasta una de las paredes contra la que se estrelló fuertemente.

–¡Ay! –gritó Ke por el dolor y sintió cómo esa molestia en su cabeza regresó, pero en lugar de que surgiera uno de esos enormes dolores de cabeza a los que estaba acostumbrado, la molestia se detuvo. "Hm. Esto es nuevo," pensó para sí.

–¿Te sucede algo, Ke? Sería una pena que esta batalla terminara así –dijo el pokemon peludo en un tono alegre.

–No pasa nada… Sólo que eso me dolió… –respondió Ke separándose lentamente de la pared –Aún me queda un último recurso…

–¡Ke! ¡Cielos, Ke! ¡Si tenías una estrategia secreta debiste haberla usado desde hace mucho! –Xen reprendió gritando al pato.

–Primero quería perfeccionar mi técnica, pero creo que ahora no me queda otra opción que usarla.

–¡Estupendo! No te subestimo Ke, aunque admito pensaba que ya habías usado todos tus fuerzas. Adelante Ke, atácame con lo que tengas.

El pato cerró los ojos un momento y apretó sus manos formando ambos puños. Abrió los ojos y dio un salto en dirección de Pocket que no se movió de su lugar. Ke se volteó dándole la espalda y para sorpresa de todos empezó a mover su pequeña cola de pato de un lado para otro.  
El tipo fuego abrió los ojos tratando de digerir lo que pasó mientras que la pájara observó en silencio con la boca abierta en incredulidad.

Sin que Pocket saliera de ese estado de estupefacción, Ke repentinamente se tornó hacia enfrente y le lanzó una baya rosa que dio justo en la cara de Pocket. Esto lo sacó del trance y para cuando regresó en sí, Ke estaba peligrosamente cerca de él con sus garritas extendidas.

El pato arañó fuertemente la cara de la criatura de pelo esponjoso. El golpe hizo que su cabeza se volteara al lado derecho.

Todo se mantuvo en silencio por una fracción de segundo que pareció horas. Hasta que se vio interrumpido –Ja –Pocket rió un poco en voz baja mientras pequeñas gotas de sangre brotaron de la ligera marca que dejó el rasguño  
–Jajaja –continuó riendo en un tono un poco más elevado –¡Jajajaja! ¡Jajajaja! –La risa se convirtió en una carcajada mientras regresó su cara de frente al pato.

–¡Ke! ¡Estás lleno de sorpresas! Superaste totalmente mis expectativas –Dijo entre risas. –Cómo por fin te pusiste a pelear en serio, déjame devolverte el favor.

Pocket abrió la boca, esta se llenó de fuego y sin pensarlo enterró sus colmillos en la cabeza de Ke. El pato amarillo estuvo a punto de gritar cuando su enemigo dejó de morderlo y una gran flama salió de su boca arrastrando a Ke por la potencia. Fue tan fuerte el ataque que lo llevó justo al borde de la escalera por la que subió a ese piso.

El pato, ahora totalmente color negro, perdió el equilibrio y cayó por el agujero hasta el primer piso donde permaneció sin moverse.

–Xen, ¿me harías un favor? Llévate a tu compañero fuera de aquí. Dile que no regrese por aquí hasta que aprenda a jugar como niño grande – dijo Pocket sonriendo limpiándose la poca sangre del raspón en su cara –Y Xen. Tú puedes venir a jugar cuando quieras, sólo que tal vez la próxima vez no esté de humor para dejarte con vida.

La pájara gris, muy apresurada, bajó por la escalera aferrándose con sus patas a los peldaños sin usar las alas. Sostuvo a Ke con una de sus alas y con la otra tomó un prendedor con alitas, de dentro de su bolsa. En un instante ya no estuvieron en el calabozo.

* * *

–¡Kable! ¡Rápido, ve por el equipo médico! –gritó Light al ver a la pájara mal herida y el pato de aspecto carbonizado a su lado, ambos frente a su casa.

Light se arrastró lo más pronto que pudo hasta estar junto a ellos.  
–Xen, ¿qué pasó?

–Un pokemon en el calabozo del Monte Humeante. Era diferente a los demás, demasiado fuerte.

–Por sus heridas, debió ser un pokemon tipo fuego.

–Un flareon… pero no cualquier flareon…

–No importa, después haremos el informe, ya viene el equipo médico.

Dos criaturas rechonchas color rosa con amplios oídos a los lados se aproximaron a la escena.

–Audino, por favor ayúdenlos –Pidió Light con sus antenas bajas.

–Haremos lo posible –le contestó uno de los seres rosas y voltearon a ver a Xen.

–Yo estoy mejor que el psyduck. Llévenselo –dijo ella señalando al pato.

Uno de los pokemon rosa tomó una de las extensiones delgadas de sus oídos y la colocó en el pecho del pato.

–Está débil, pero estable. –Los pokemon rosados tomaron al pato y lo cargaron entre sus brazos pero antes que pudieran moverlo vieron cómo el brazo del pato, ahora negro, se alzó.

Light se acercó a Ke.

–Ke, ellos van a atender tus heridas, son el equipo médico. Te harán sentir mejor.

–Se fue… –dijo Ke en un tono casi inaudible, a lo que Light puso su cara enseguida del pico del pato para escuchar mejor –Se fue…

–¿Quién se fue? –preguntó Light.

–El dolor… la cabeza… el dolor no está… –Alcanzó a responder el ave acuática antes de que los seres que lo cargaron se lo llevaron.

* * *

Lejos de ahí. El pokemon melenudo se encontraba feliz paseando entre los muros rojos del calabozo.

–Pocket, vine apenas me enteré de tu encuentro con el psyduck –sonó una voz que hacía eco en la cueva.

–Oh, no sabía que vendrías hoy. De haberlo sabido hubiera preparado bocadillos, ¿tal vez un volcán de chocolate? –Comentó Pocket alegremente.

–¿Cómo se desempeñó? –Preguntó la voz que ahora sonó más cerca.

–Nada mal. Obviamente no es ninguna amenaza real, pero es más hábil de lo que creíamos, eso sin duda –respondió el tipo fuego volteando para tratar de encontrar la ubicación de la voz –Desde el principio fue una sorpresa que se convirtiera en un explorador. Aún así no creo que sea un obstáculo para nosotros.

Entre las sombras se ve la silueta de un absol. Apenas se pudo apreciar que llevó en el cuello una especie de collar hecho de ramas con un par de plumas negras y un dije de metal brillante en el centro del collar.

–No hay que tomar nada por hecho. No olvides lo que hacemos y mantente informado Pocket, esto no es un juego.


	8. 8 Misión: Ser de ayuda

Kable entró a una choza pequeña. Dentro se pudo apreciar a una especia de búho café parado en una sola de sus patas y atrás de él varios estantes repletos de libros viejos de pasta gruesa.

–Hey, Boyd, ¿encontraste lo que te pedí?

–Por supuesto –Afirmó el búho dando saltos sobre su pata hacia uno de los estantes del cual tomó un libro maltratado con su pico y lo colocó en el suelo frente a Kable –"Compendio completo de Leyendas Pokemon".

–Disculpa, Boyd, una cosa más, ¿puedes ayudarme a buscar lo que te pedí?

–Oh, sí, claro, perdón –El plumífero volteó el libro hacia él mismo y comenzó a pasar las hojas del libro con cuidado. Vio con atención cada página. –A ver, Entei y Nineth… Dusknoir: La historia de Penumbra Negra… Cómo un absol derrotó a una leyenda… ¡Oh, aquí está!

Ante esta última reacción, Kable se acercó y agachó su cabeza para leer el libro de cerca. El libro tenía un dibujo de un pokemon negro con prominentes garras blancas.

–La leyenda del Devile –Comentó Boyd y continuó –Un weavile cuya fuerza no tenía par. Se dice que él solo derrotó a un Conkeldurr, cuando fue no más que un humilde sneasel. Garras fuertes cómo un steelix y resistencia cómo para pelear dos días seguidos.

–Que bien. Ahora, ¿dónde fue el último lugar en el que se le vio?

–Hm. Sí, según la historia de sus hazañas, tras luchar contra las Espadas de la Justicia y perder, se retiró a un lejano templo en el Valle Buena Suerte a entrenar.

Kable miró bien la información del libro y se aproximó a la puerta –Gracias por el dato, me será muy útil.

–Eso espero, Kable. ¡Hasta luego! –se despidió el búho.

* * *

Kable entró en la casa de Light, en la que se encontró Ke recostado en un montón de paja. Ke tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de vendas igual que su cabeza de manera que sólo eran visibles sus ojos y su pico.

–Kable, me preguntaba cuando vendrías a visitarme.

–Si, hola, Ke. ¿Cómo estás?

–Se ve peor de lo que es. Puedo moverme, pero mi piel aún no se recupera de las quemaduras, por eso tengo que estar vendado.

–¿Estás solo?

–Algo así. Light salió a supervisar una misión y Xen está en el patio trasero de la casa, por órdenes de Light, ya sabes, por si acaso al pokemon rojo se le ocurre aparecerse.

–Que bien, hay algo que tengo que decirte respecto a tu "secreto".

–¿Qué secreto?

–Tú sabes, eso de que eres un Garra helada, o lo que conocemos cómo weavile.

–Eso no es un secreto. Nunca lo he ocultado. Tú lo sabes, también Light.

–¿Xen lo sabe?

–Hm. –Ke se quedó pensativo un momento. Luego se levantó de la paja hacia una de las ventanas y miró a Xen apartada de ahí –¡Xen! ¡Soy un Garra helada! –gritó el pato.

–¡Díselo a alguien que le importe! –le respondió la pájara gris a gritos.

Kable abrió sus ojos de bicho sorprendido, pero retomó su compostura.  
–Cómo sea, es información que creo que te parecerá interesante. Al principio no creí que eras un weavile, pero después me percaté que eres el peor psyduck que haya visto en mi vida, ni siquiera sabes usar ataques tipo agua. Lo más lógico sería que nunca en tu vida habías sido un psyduck antes.

–Gracias por el cumplido –dijo Ke en tono sarcástico.

–De cualquier manera, ahora creo que encontré una manera de que mejores.

–¿Vas a llevarme con un pokemon agua para que me enseñe a usar ataques agua y ser un buen psyduck?

–Claro que no. Eso sería lo mismo que tratar de enseñarle a un goldeen a volar o a un rhydon a nadar. No, es otro asunto –decía mientras desenrollaba un mapa en el suelo. –Hay leyendas sobre un weavile muy fuerte en un templo del Valle Buena Suerte. No sé cómo es que ahora eres un psyduck y no un "Garra helada", pero si alguien que puede ayudarte a entrenar aprovechando lo que eras antes, es él. Así que apenas te mejores tienes que…

Sin darse cuenta el pato envuelto en vendas ya estaba caminando hacia la salida.

–¡Ke!

–Vamos, Kable. Voy a ir ahora mismo.

–No, Ke, déjame explicarte. El acceso de la montaña para llegar al valle se convirtió en un calabozo hace poco.

–Acompáñame entonces –dijo el pato aún caminando.

–Ke, primero que nada aún no estás bien cómo para viajar hasta allá. Además, ¿porque tengo que ir yo? ¿No puedes esperar algunas semanas a que te recuperes y que Light te acompañe?

–Light no me acompañaría. No creo que él realmente este seguro que soy un Garra helada. De igual forma, Xen no hará nada que no sea una misión oficial. Sólo quedas tú, vamos, ni siquiera tenemos que acabar todo el calabozo, solo que me ayudes a cruzar el acceso –El pato vendado cerró fuertemente sus puños –Tengo que hacerme fuerte. Ese pokemon rojo me retó, y nadie que me rete debe salir ileso –Agregó seriamente.

Kable cerró los ojos y suspiró resignado –De acuerdo, Ke. Será a tu modo.

Tras algo de tiempo, Ke y Kable estuvieron frente a una gran grieta en un alto muro de roca.

–Es aquí, entremos –dijo que Kable introduciéndose lentamente hacia dentro de la grieta.

Ke entró para toparse con que las paredes rocosas del interior eran reflejantes y hasta donde la vista alcanzara hubo muchos bultos azules sonrientes de ojos cerrados y a lo lejos se apreció una luz al final.

–Escucha con atención. Este calabozo es el "Laberinto Contraataque". Recibió ese nombre por los múltiples wynaut ubicados en todas partes del suelo. Ellos no son peligrosos si se les deja en paz. Pero cualquier ataque o el más mínimo golpe dirigido hacia ellos es devuelto con el doble de intensidad con la que lo recibió. Es cómo un laberinto porque si unos de esos wynaut es golpeado, de inmediato se estrellará contra uno de los wynaut de enseguida causando un efecto en cadena en todo este piso. El calabozo es chico, sólo tres pisos, pero cada uno con un laberinto más difícil que el anterior, por eso nadie ha podido llegar hasta el final de este calabozo – Kable descansó un momento, tomó aire y prosiguió hablando –Es muy importante que no toques nada, sólo pasaremos por entre los wynaut y… ¡¿Qué pichus haces?!

Ke camina torpemente entre los wynaut tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

–¡Te dije que aún no estás bien! ¡Regresemos!

El pato siguió caminando lo mejor que pudo entre los bultos azules.

–Lo siento, Kable, pero ya que estamos aquí, prosigamos.

Kable irritado se limitó a seguirlo avanzado lentamente.

En un descuido Ke casi cayó, sin embargo se sostuvo en uno de los bultos azules para no caer. El bulto azul sonriendo se ladeó hacia un lado siguiendo el movimiento de apoyo de Ke y en un movimiento rápido de péndulo golpeó de vuelta al pato.

Ke se enojó bastante y levantó una mano con sus garras extendidas para arañarlo, hasta que sintió un enorme dolor en la coronilla de la cabeza. Kable estaba sobre la cabeza del pato, el bicho tenía su pelo blanco esponjado.

–No. Eso no. Contrólate. Tuvimos suerte que eso sólo te golpeó a ti –dijo Kable en voz baja.

– ¡Psy ya! –gritó el pato repentinamente.

–¿Te duele la cabeza?

–¡Sí! ¡Mucho! No te preocupes, ahora sé que hacer, sólo tomo unas bayas de mí… –Trató de buscar algo en su costado pero se percató de lo que le faltó –¡No! ¡Olvide mi bolsa! ¡Kable, necesito que me des todas las bayas rosas que tengas!

–Kable sacó varias bayas de entre su pelaje –¿Cuál tipo de bayas rosas? Tengo meloc, ango…

–¡Lo que sea, sólo dámelas!

Kable le dio varias bayas rosas a Ke en la mano, quien las comió enseguida.

–¡Ay! No son estas, no funcionan. En la pelea contra Pocket, Xen me dio unas bayas rosas, esas me quitaron el dolor de cabeza. Llevaba de esas en mi bolso.

–¡¿Cómo esperas que yo sepa cuáles son?!

El pato se sostuvo fuertemente la cabeza, mientras apareció una fina capa transparente cubriendo a los wynaut cerca de ellos.

–¡No! ¡Ke, tienes que detener esos dolores de cabeza! –le gritó Kable alarmado, a lo cual lo único que pudo responder fue su quejido característico:

–¡Psy ya ay!

Tras esto, muchos wynaut cercanos adquirieron un brillo color azul. De pronto Ke y Kable estuvieron retorciéndose en el aire siendo afectados por una energía desconocida para después estrellarse fuertemente contra el suelo.

Ya en el piso vieron cómo otros wynaut de los alrededores comenzaron a relucir de color azul también.

* * *

Después que varios estruendos parecidos a explosiones se escucharon al final del acceso de la grieta, se encontró Kable. Se veía pulcro y tranquilo, a diferencia de Ke estando echado en el suelo con muchas de sus vendas raspadas y sucias.

–Debo admitir que ese fue un buen ejercicio, pero bueno, Ke esto es la despedida. ¿Seguro que está bien que vayas por tu cuenta desde aquí? Te ves muy cansado –Se cercioró Kable.

–Sólo tengo herido mi orgullo… y mi cabeza – Afirmó el pato levantándose –Estaré bien, si voy solo puedo empezar a entrenar desde este momento. Sólo tengo que hacerme más fuerte, tal vez tome un tiempo, pero la próxima vez que me veas seré el explorador más fuerte que hayas visto.

Los ojos de Kable se vieron alegres un momento antes de volver casi de inmediato a su estado de seriedad normal. –Eso espero, Ke. Porque probablemente pronto necesitemos a nuestro mejor explorador para estos calabozos –dijo Kable. Dio media vuelta y entró de vuelta en el calabozo.


	9. 9 ¡Vaya Valle!

El pato lleno de vendas rasgadas estaba recostado en el suelo.

Con dificultad logró ponerse de pie y admiró el paisaje. Un ambiente realmente desolador. Nada más que tierra y plantas secas hasta donde alcanzara la vista.

Él suspiró y empezó a caminar.

Nunca antes había estado ahí, pero tenía la esperanza de encontrar su camino al templo. Aunque no había alguna señal de civilización.

Él estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos: "¿Esto fue una buena idea?" "¿Podré llegar al templo?". Sin embargo, pronto su pensar fue interrumpido por una sensación conocida –¡Psy ya! –gritó sosteniéndose la cabeza.

–¡Hey, hola! ¡Yo te conozco! –sonó una voz contenta que el pato reconoció enseguida y sólo volteó para confirmar su sospecha. En efecto, el bulbo azul oscuro con hojas en la cabeza se encontró frente a él.

"No, otra vez ese maldito…" Pensó mientras el bulbo siguió hablando.

–¿No te acuerdas de mí? Soy yo. Nos topamos hace algún tiempo en los pastizales del campo. ¿No lo recuerdas o no eres él? No, si tienes que ser él, el psyduck que me hizo cosquillas, si no, te parces mucho.

–Arg –Hizo un gruñido de rabia contenida –Sí, soy yo. Ahora, ¿puedes apartarte de mí camino?

–No, si apenas nos acabamos de encontrar. ¿A dónde vas?

–Mira, esto es algo que tengo que hacer sólo. Además, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

–Pues vine aquí hace unas semanas a buscar nuevas hierbas, pero cuando traté de volver por la grieta en el muro de piedra, toda ella estuvo llena de wynauts. Por eso me tuve que quedar de este lado.

–¿Significa que conoces bien este lugar?

–Un poco. No he andado mucho por aquí, pero en las últimas semanas he llegado a conocer casi todo el valle.

–¿Hay algún templo?

–Hay uno, pero está lejos, al final del valle.

"Arg, probablemente me voy a arrepentir de esto," llegó a pensar el pato antes de hablar. –¿Podrías llevarme a ese templo? –dijo Ke apretando el pico.

Los ojos del bulbo se abrieron grandes y su mirada se iluminó.

–¡Claro que sí! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Afirmativo! Tienes suerte de haberte topado conmigo, los oddish tenemos un excelente sentido de la orientación –dijo la planta con mucha emoción.

–Hm. De acuerdo, llévame al templo.

* * *

Los dos caminaron inusualmente en silencio, levantando el polvo de la tierra y pasaron por arbustos secos. El pato siguiendo al bulbo de cerca y tropezando algunas veces.

–Ehm –El pato vendado despejó su garganta –Yo… lamento que te hayas quedado aquí. Parece un lugar muy triste y solitario.

–Sí. No siempre fue así. Cuenta la leyenda aunque te sorprenda, que una vez el Valle Buena Suerte fue un lugar hermoso. Todo repleto de flores, plantas llenas de vida y pokemon. Hasta que un pokemon muy fuerte llegó al valle con una gran ira. Su furia le hizo destruir todo a su paso. Las casas destruidas, pokemon heridos, incluso el pasto fue atacado. En un solo día arrasó con el valle entero y según dicen, desde aquel día todos los pokemon se fueron con miedo y las plantas indignadas se negaron a crecer en el lugar –le respondió con las hojas de su cabeza cabizbajas casi tocando el suelo.

"¡Wow!" pensó Ke emocionado.

El bulbo azul rápidamente recobró su estado normal alegre. –Pero no importa, este lugar es muy pacífico hasta donde he podido ver.

Ya roto el hielo, el bulbo azul comenzó a hablar. Y hablar. Y hablar sin parar mientras el pato asentía amablemente reteniendo el impulso de soltarle un zarpazo.

–Así que, ¿ya tomaste en consideración lo que te dije que nos uniéramos a un equipo de exploradores?

–Oh, cierto, algo así dijiste. Hm. La verdad, ya estoy en un equipo.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Cómo?!

–Fue por coincidencia. Me topé con un par de pokemon, Light y Kable y me uní al equipo del cual son los líderes.

–¡Vaya! ¡Estoy con un explorador! Debes ser tan emocionante ir en misiones.

–A veces. Otras veces los Beartic se ponen muy agresivos y tienes que obligarlos a "cooperar".

La conversación continuó aunque fluyó más del lado del pokemon planta.

–Ahora que si se trata de moda, últimamente está la tendencia de hacer las casas de paja y no de madera, pero se gastan muy rápido. Hice mi casa de aquí con algunas varas pero tal vez en el futuro me gustaría cultivar un enorme hongo para usarlo cómo bodega –comentó el pokemon planta ensimismado pero su atención se desvió a lo que estuvo más delante.

Podía observarse un gran edificio no muy lejos. Enfrente de este, un portal gris de piedra en forma de marco.

–Ese es…

–Sí, ese es el templo.

El pato corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el portal.

–¡No! ¡Espera!

Ke no se fijó y corrió directo a un barranco. Había una gran fosa alrededor del edificio, del cual sobresalían cuatro enormes muros grises de piedra que formaban un círculo que cubría al templo.

La fosa era tan profunda que no se podía ver donde terminaba, sólo una gran extensión oscura. La que el pato apreció más de cerca mientras comenzó su viaje de descenso.

Para la suerte de Ke, su caída fue detenida por varias raíces que sostuvieron sus muñecas y lo mantuvo suspendido. Las raíces salían de una de las paredes de la fosa.

–¡Amigo psyduck! ¿Estás bien? –gritó el bulbo.

–Sí, sólo aterrorizado… –Murmuró mientras crecieron otras raíces más arriba en la pared y estas subieron al pato más arriba, así sucesivamente hasta que pato regresó a tierra firme.

–Pudiste haber mencionado el poso gigante antes del templo –Se quejó el pato sacudiendo polvo de sus vendas.

–Lo siento, no esperaba que reaccionaras de esa manera. Varias veces traté de cruzar pero me fue imposible. No hay un puente y todo el templo está rodeado por el poso. Si tuviera el látigo sepa tal vez podría hacer un puente, pero no conozco ese movimiento.

–Que tal, si construyes un puente con tus raíces.

–No lo creo. Son muy cortas, aunque… supongo que si yo tuviera suficiente tierra, minerales, agua y sol, en unos cuantos días podría construir un puente. ¡Buena idea, amigo!

–Algunos días no. Tiene que ser hoy.

–¿Bromeas? El sol caerá en unas horas y será de noche. Vamos a mi casa y mañana retomaremos nuestra idea.

–No. –El pato puso una cara de seriedad absoluta. –Tiene que ser hoy. Sabes, todas estás vendas que llevo, son por culpa de un solo pokemon en un calabozo. Si yo no puedo ayudar a derribar un calabozo, no puedo ser un digno explorador. Necesito volverme fuerte, para eso es esta misión.

–¿De qué hablas?

–En ese templo de allá, se encuentra un pokemon legendario. Tengo la esperanza de que él me entrene y puede ser útil a mi equipo –El pato se arrodilló lentamente –Por favor, te lo pido. Tiene que ser hoy.

El bulbo se sonrojó bastante –¡Amigo, vamos! ¡Qué haces! ¡Levántate!

Ke se levantó.

–Hm. Tal vez, si tú me ayudarás a recolectar todo y si usara la luz de luna, aprovechando que hoy es luna llena, para potenciar el crecimiento de mis raíces, podría formar una escalera o algo.

–Gracias.

El pokemon planta le sonrió. –No es nada. Bien, necesitó que vayas a mi segunda casa en el valle que está al sur, ahí hay una tierra húmeda que mezclé para que las plantas crecieran, más lejos hay varios cestos grandes con hojas llenas de agua. Las puse para acumular el rocío. Tráeme los cestos y la tierra.

El pato desapareció en el horizonte apenas terminó de escucharle.

"No sé si podré hacer esto, la última vez que traté de alargar tanto mis raíces estuve a punto de morir de deshidratación, pero vale la pena intentarlo… vale la pena intentarlo por mi amigo," Pensó el bulbo azul. Sonrió, unas cuantas raíces salieron de sus pies sembrándose en la tierra y otras crecieron al borde del barranco.


	10. 10 Picos, raíces y garras

\- No estoy jugando, ya dime donde está Ke.

\- Ya te lo dije. Es confidencial.

Xen y Kable se encontraban en un campo abierto en medio de la noche. El viento en calma y la luna iluminaba el lugar.

\- Sí, ya lo dijiste, pero eso no responde mi pregunta –Reiteró la pájara gris.

\- No es algo que te incumba, así que adiós Xen, buenas noches –Kable se dispuso a avanzar pero Xen se plantó frente a él.

\- No me voy sin saber lo que te pregunté. Kable, di lo que sabes. Cuando pregunté por todo el pueblo, me enteré que tú fuiste el último con el que se vio a Ke.

\- Vaya Xen, si no te conociera diría que realmente te preocupa Ke.

La pájara titubeó un poco en su respuesta –Estrictamente laboral. Mi trabajo es hacer que ese psyduck psicótico no se meta en problemas y ver por su seguridad. Así que, ¿dónde está?

\- Hm. Es eso. Bueno, desde este momento te relego de tus responsabilidades con Ke. Creo que ya ha aprendido suficiente sobre cómo comportarse y cumplir con su trabajo. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que irme a dormir…

De pronto la pájara movió la cabeza hacia adelante y estuvo a punto de golpear al bicho con su pico.

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso! No es justo sólo asignarme a Ke cómo compañero y luego alejarlo del todo sin explicación –La cara normalmente inexpresiva de Xen cambió a una de enojo cuando dijo esto. Se calmó y alejó su pico de Kable, quien mostró un gran miedo en su mirada.

Kable suspiró en alivio –Debí suponer que no lo harías, sería insubordinación.

\- No lo haré. Lo siento, perdí el control –La pájara bajo la cabeza en señal de disculpa –Aunque no me gusta admitirlo, siento un gran respeto por Light y por ti –Sólo quería saber si él estaba bien, ni siquiera estaba recuperado del todo.

\- Creo que sí fui un poco injusto con eso. Ke estará bien. Va a estar en una misión secreta, fue su decisión. Probablemente le tome algún tiempo, pero volverá, estoy seguro. Así que no te preocupes por él.

\- … No me preocupo. Es sólo trabajo, cómo te dije. –dijo Xen para luego irse del lugar caminando.

En su caminar se detuvo un momento y vio la luna. "Haz lo que debas hacer y regresa, Ke. Aquí te esperamos," pensó Xen mirando al astro fijamente.

Esa noche, la luna también iluminaba a otros pokemon.

Se podía ver al pokemon planta con sus pies llenos de raíces y una gran cantidad de ellas salían de la tierra del acantilado construyendo una gruesa maraña con forma de tubo que se extendía a mitad de camino hacia el templo.

"Vamos, más, sólo un poco más lejos," pensaba el bulbo azul. Constantemente pequeños destellos salían de sus hojas absorbiendo todo la luz de luna de podía, pero aun así su apariencia era de cansancio. Frente al pokemon había un montículo de tierra oscura que previamente estaba mojada, pero ahora sólo se hallaba seca.

El pato corriendo (o corriendo lo mejor que podía) se aproximó hacia el bulbo con una cesta hecha de ramas con agua adentro.

\- Esta es la última, ¿crees que con esta agua será suficiente?

\- No estoy seguro… Ke, lo siento. Realmente me esforcé pero no podré terminar el puente. Si pudieras hacer algún movimiento de agua, tal vez, pero en estas condiciones, no se puede hacer mucho –dijo en un tono decepcionado.

\- Espera, creo que se me ocurrió algo. ¿El puente tiene que ser tan grueso?

\- Sí. De otra forma sería peligroso cruzar, en especial con tu peso.

\- Me arriesgaré. ¿Todavía puedes reordenar las ramas para hacer el puente más largo y que llegue hasta el templo? –Preguntó el pato vertiendo en la tierra lo último de agua que quedó sobre el montón de tierra oscura.

\- Lo intentaré.

Las raíces se extendieron hasta el templo formando un delgado puente. Se veía frágil y con algunas grietas.

\- ¡Qué bien! No pensé que lo lograría. Ke, lo que tienes que hacer ahora es, con mucho cuidado trata de cruzar y no hagas ningún movimiento… –El bulbo se sorprendió al ver cómo el pato corrió por el puente que crujió y se tambaleó con cada uno de sus pasos.

En un instante, Ke se vio detenido por unas raíces que sobresalieron del puente rodeando sus patas palmeadas y otras que crecieron hasta colocarse alrededor de sus muñecas. Las raíces lo acostaron boca arriba lentamente en el puente.

\- Perdona Ke, pero esto es peligroso. Déjame ayudarte. –Bufó con cansancio el sonriente bulbo azul.

De forma lenta, raíces sobresalían del puente y pasaban al pato de unas a otras de forma que lo empujaban hacia adelante hasta que el pato llegó al suelo de roca sobre el que estaba la entrada al templo.

\- ¡Gracias! ¡Nos veremos cuando termine mi entrenamiento! –le gritó el pato vendado despidiéndose con la mano.

El bulbo le correspondió haciendo una gran sonrisa. Lo cierto era que no le quedaban fuerzas para hablar, de hecho, se sentía muy débil y casi no podía ver. "Adiós, amigo," pensó cuando de pato dio media vuelta y se dispuso a cruzar el portal.

* * *

Ke caminó por una gran extensión de suelo de roca gris. Enfrente un gran edificio. Este templo era totalmente de roca gris. Tan alto que no se le veía donde acababa. Era rectangular y varios balcones en partes altas del edificio. Sólo había una gran entrada principal en forma de arco, al lado de la cual había una roca inmensa a cada lado. Las rocas estaban esculpidas formando una esfera perfecta cada una. La de la derecha era color celeste y la de la izquierda negra.

El pato se introdujo en el templo. Todo adentro fue en oscuridad absoluta. Ke se enojó porque creyó recordar que tuvo una mejor visión en la oscuridad, pero se le pasó pronto cuando pudo distinguir la silueta de un pokemon parado en dos patas. De ese pokemon, lo único que notó fue que tenía grandes garras blancas.

\- ¿Eres tú? Ese pokemon de las leyendas, el Devile –preguntó Ke.

\- No, claro que no. Él murió hace diez años –respondió el misterioso pokemon.

Esta respuesta le hizo dar un gran suspiro de decepción. Se sentó un momento para digerir su situación actual.

\- No soy Devile, pero yo fui su discípulo –Agregó el pokemon en la oscuridad.


	11. 11 Pésimo plan, pésima ejecución

El pato despertó cómo siempre. Con una enorme confusión y varias lagunas mentales que esperaba se llenaran a lo largo del día.

Al levantarse de un motón de hierba seca, notó que estaba en un cuarto circular con una salida en forma de medio círculo, todo hecho de una roca gris. La roca era muy lisa al tacto y se veía muy limpia, como pulida. Entonces recordó lo de anoche, con su misterioso anfitrión. Este lo invitó a quedarse la noche en el cuarto y mañana discutirían el motivo de su visita.

No recordaba mucho de la apariencia de este supuesto "discípulo del Devile" ya que todo estaba tan oscuro.

Cuando salió, pudo ver el gran edificio que rozaba las nubes.

–Ahí debe estar –se dijo así mismo el pato amarillo.

–Hm. Sería cierto si no estuviera aquí –Sonó una segunda voz, mientras Ke experimentó la sensación de unas garras detrás de él, rozaron su cuello.

Estaba una situación peligrosa. Sin embargo en pocos segundos las garras se retiraron.

–Lo siento, amigo psyduck. Hace algunas décadas que no tenía una visita y no podía aguantar las ganas de atentar contra la vida de alguien.

El pato se dio la vuelta para ver a su "no-atacante". "Un… un Garra helada," pensó. En efecto, ese ser de pelaje negro, cresta roja y feroces garras blancas era exactamente lo esperado por Ke. Sólo con la diferencia que tenía varios manchones de pelo violeta en todo su cuerpo.

–Oh, veo que eres un Garra he, digo, Wavail.

–Weavile, pero sí. Mi maestro lo era y el maestro de él. Ha sido una sucesión muy interesante.

–¿Y esas manchas moradas? ¿Eres de esos pokemon que nacen de un color diferente o algo así?

–¿Esto? –dijo el ser con las garras viendo las manchas en su cuerpo. –No. Fueron gracias a una batalla que tuve con el Devile. Ese sujeto sí que era talentoso –Habló con cierto brillo en sus ojos, pero rápidamente volvió a la conversación –No importa. Ahora, psyduck. Dime que quieres. ¿Por qué viniste?

–Quiero que me entrenes.

–¡Jajaja! –El pokemon oscuro rio casi a carcajadas, hasta que se calmó y se percató de la mirada de decisión en los ojos del pato. –¿Estás hablando en serio?

–Sí. Necesito hacerme más fuerte y tú eres el mejor. Así que entréname.

–No. –Respondió tajantemente.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no?!

–Por favor. Vamos, eres un psyduck, cuerpo rechoncho, patas palmeadas. ¿Qué te voy a enseñar? ¿A nadar? No quiero ser grosero pero si esa es tu única razón para venir aquí, será mejor que te vayas.

–¡No! –gritó Ke enojado y en su furia estrujó al otro pokemon del cuello –Escucha bien, basura de Garra helada. No fue nada fácil venir a tu tonta roca gigante. Mis amigos hicieron un gran esfuerzo para que esté aquí. ¡Tú me vas a entrenar! –El pato se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y en un intento de compensarlo, lo soltó e hizo una reverencia. –Lo lamento. No fue mi intención…

–No pasa nada –respondió un tanto sorprendido y luego esbozó una sonrisa –Tienes el carácter agresivo de un Weavile y, siendo sincero, tu actitud arrogante me hace recordar a mi maestro –cerró los ojos un momento para pensar y los abrió súbitamente. –Tal vez tú no seas una causa perdida.

–Entonces, ¿me vas a entrenar?

–Si acepto entrenarte quiero que sepas que no voy a tenerte compasión. El entrenamiento será duro y no haré ninguna excepción por el hecho de que seas un psyduck. ¿De acuerdo?

–Claro.

Ambos se estrecharon la mano con firmeza marcando así un trato.

–Soy Kh-eh.

–Hm. ¿Ke? Qué raro nombre, pero lo entiendo, gracias a mis partes moradas me dicen "Color". Dime Ke, antes de comenzar el entrenamiento, ¿quieres conocer el lugar?

–Sí, seguro.

* * *

Color le dio un pequeño recorrido por los alrededores. Además del gran edificio y el cuarto donde Ke durmió, hubo un huerto pequeño con varios árboles de bayas.

–Me alimento totalmente de estas bayas. Se han vuelto resistentes a las frecuentes sequías del lugar –dijo Color señalando a los árboles.

–¡Bayas! ¡¿Tendrás unas de color rosa?! –preguntó Ke sorprendido.

–Sí hay un par rosa, tengo de muchos tipos.

Al pato le llamó la atención algo a lo lejos. Unas escaleras de piedra que iban hacia abajo.

–¿Y esas escaleras?

–Ah, claro. Ven.

Ambos se acercaron a las escaleras.

–Estas escaleras. Me tomó varios años tallarlas. Yo tallé escalón por escalón en la roca. Llegan hasta el fondo del precipicio –Él señaló hacia abajo con sus garras –Vamos, bajemos –lo invitó sonriendo.

Ambos bajaban por los peldaños. Escalones chicos y con roca gris como pared a un lado rodeando toda la estructura de roca sobre la que estaban todos los edificios y el templo, formando una especie de escalera de caracol.

Bajaban tranquilamente. Color parecía alegre y Ke se sostenía de la pared con miedo de que tropezara y cayera hasta el fondo del barranco.

Cuando llegaron hasta el final, todo estuvo oscuro. Aunque era de día, había poca luz en esas profundidades. El pato admiraba los alrededores, todo era roca. Piso de roca, paredes de roca y un frío que permanecía en el sitio, tal vez debido a la falta de luz.

–Es increíble que tú hayas hecho todo esto. Debió haber sido un reto que… –El pato comentó pero no encontró a Color por ahí. Volteó hacia arriba de la escalera y notó cómo un bulto negro a lo lejos subió dando grandes saltos.

"¡No!" pensó asustado. No terminó de pisar el primer escalón para subir cuando toda la escalera tembló y se desmoronó en cuestión de segundos. De esta, sólo montones de pequeñas piedras trituradas quedaron en su lugar.

Eso es lo único que había allá abajo. Montañas de añicos y un confundido pato con vendajes sucios por el polvo.

¡Maldito Color! ¡Te mataré! –gritó el palmípedo con rabia, pero nadie lo escuchó.

Por su parte, Color regresó a ese gran edificio a dormir.


	12. 12 ¿Podré subir?

"¡Día tres… no puedo hacer nada…!" pasó por la mente del pato mientras otro dolor de cabeza invadió su pensar.

\- ¡Psy ya!

Él se encontraba recostado en una gran pila de arena gris con algunos trozos de roca esparcidos por todos lados y en frente sólo había un enorme muro de roca que no se veía que tan alto llegaba. El muro tenía varios rasguños, unos en un lugar más alto del muro que otros. Todo el lugar estaba en penumbras a pesar de que muy arriba en el cielo podían verse rastros de luz de sol.

\- Desde el primer día supe que era la única salida. Hacia arriba. Pero escalar, eso no me ha llevado muy lejos. Pensé que podría hacer más con estas garras…

El pato con algunas vendas rasgadas se miró las manos con las uñas chatas.

\- Ya estoy cansado. Sin comida o agua los dolores de cabeza suceden mucho más y con más fuerza. Ya ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que ha pasado. Tal vez todo lo de Color ni siquiera pasó y yo caí al pozo antes de que el pokemon planta me atrapara.

El cielo se nubló y gotas de agua cayeron en su pico. "Que bien. Por fin algo de agua," Abrió el pico para recibir el líquido vital hasta que pensó su situación un segunda más. "¡Agua! ¡No! Este lugar, todo de roca y cerrado, sólo se acumulará todo el agua y se va a inundar," pensó cerrando el pico y levantándose por reflejo.

Movió un poco sus brazos. Estaban acalambrados y era difícil moverlos. "Todavía puedo mover los brazos, pero no me servirá mucho". Las gotas caían más rápido y empezaban a formar charcos.

\- ¡Argh! ¡Garras inútiles! Y ahora más, están todas achatadas, si tan sólo tuviera otro par de garras… - dijo en su rabieta, cuando miró hacia abajo. Sus patas. Sus patas palmeadas con pequeñas garras parecidas a ganchos al final de cada uno de sus tres dedos. Movió sus patas hacia arriba y abajo viendo como las uñas siguieron el mismo movimiento.

* * *

El pato se situó justo delante del muro y colocó las garras en la piedra. De un momento a otro, saltó sobre la roca y su peso se sostuvo sobre las garras de sus manos y patas que lo mantuvieron suspendido en la pared.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, subió ágilmente por el muro enterrando garra tras garra, escalando. Escaló alto, más alto de lo que había llegado antes en esos tres días Todo pareció ir bien hasta que sus músculos dejaron de moverse.

"¡No! ¡No ahora! ¡Carajo!". Quería seguir escalando o mantenerse en el muro, pero lo cierto es que se resbalaba del muro. Caía lentamente arañando el muro al que se sostenía más que por tratar de sostenerse, fue porque su cuerpo se había quedado fijo en esa posición.

La lluvia en poco tiempo inundaba el lugar. Los niveles de agua subían y casi tocaban la cola del pato.

"Sin comida y sin poder moverme. Si no me muero de hambre, seguro el agua me mata al no poder salir a respirar," pensó mientras gotas gordas de agua chocaron con su cara y sintió el agua hasta los brazos.

"¡No! ¡Esto no puede acabar aquí! Esto es igual que con Pocket. No sólo me venció un pokemon, ahora resulta que me vencerá una pared de piedra," Eso fue lo último que ocupó su mente antes de perder la conciencia y creyó sentir como una fuerza lo empujó hacia arriba mientras sonó como algo rasgaba la roca. No pudo procesarlo porque todo se tornó color negro.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con mucha dificultad para toparse con un pokemon tipo oscuro con motas de pelo violeta.

\- Dos días en coma y siendo sincero pensé que no lo lograrías. De hecho te tenía aquí esperando que tu corazón dejara de latir para comerte. Ahora parece que tendré que seguir cenando frijoles y bayas –dijo Color con una sonrisa.

El pato estaba en el cuarto que durmió una vez, ya sin vendas y envuelto en paja de la cual sólo pudo verse su cabeza sobresaliendo. Ke se quitó la paja de encima y se puso de pie. –Hm. Supongo que debo agradecerte por salvarme, aunque mentiste con eso de que no me ibas a ayudar.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

\- Sí, estaba a punto de ahogarme allá abajo y ahora estoy arriba.

\- No. Yo no hice nada. Todos los días revisaba los alrededores para ver si habías subido y un día en medio de una tormenta, te vi acá arriba tirado en el suelo. Estabas azul por el frío y tus garras bastante desgastadas. Superaste todas mis expectativas, Ke. A mí me tomó diez días llegar hasta la cima.

El pato estaba totalmente perplejo. "¿Qué pasó? Es como esa vez con Pocket," caviló por un momento hasta que escuchó la voz de Color.

\- Psyduck, te ganaste mi respeto así que vamos a ponernos serios con estos entrenamientos, ¿de acuerdo?

El pato amarillo asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué tal una batalla? Quiero ver de qué estás hecho. –dijo Color saliendo del cuarto.

Ke lo siguió afuera y juntos se pusieron uno al frente del otro. Al aire libre con roca gris bajo sus patas, el pato colocó sus manos hacia adelante mostrando sus garras chatas.

\- Oh, Ke, por cierto, ¿eres zurdo o derecho?

\- ¿Yo? –preguntó el pato bajando la guardia –Bueno, creo que doy mejores arañazos con la derecha, así que tal vez derecho, pero… - mencionó hasta que perdió de vista a su contrincante por un segundo. Volteó a un lado, al otro, pero antes de que terminara de buscar notó como el pokemon oscuro estuvo de nuevo en su presencia.

\- ¿A dónde fuiste? –Cuestionó Ke sólo para darse cuenta de una sensación, una molestia en su mano derecha. Fijó su mirada en la mano. Ahora las pequeñas y chatas garras de su mano derecha estaban en el suelo y de sus dedos escurrían delgados rastros de sangre que goteaba.


	13. 13 Entre líneas

Tus poderes no son suprimidos,  
están siendo enfocados.  
Aprende a usarlos para conseguir tu propósito.

* * *

– ¡Qué rayos! ¡¿Qué hiciste?! – gritó el pato reaccionando al ver su mano goteando y sus garras en el suelo en un pequeño charco de sangre.

– Una ayudita. Parte del programa de entrenamiento. Tus garras ya estaban muy chatas, además con esas excusas de débiles uñitas no ibas a hacer mucho. Veras, ahora que las corté tenemos la oportunidad de hacer crecer unas mejores y más fuertes – dijo Color sonriendo mientras mostraba sus grandes garras hacia adelante. – ¿Ves estas preciosidades? Son mi noveno par. Nunca he cortado acero, pero probablemente ahora sea cómo cortar una hoja de papel para mí – Color dio un arañazo al aire cómo visualizando un objetivo.

– ¡Arg! ¡Al menos pudiste haberme avisado antes! – respondió Ke sosteniendo su mano herida viendo cómo el líquido vital salió de sus dedos.

El pokemon oscuro le dio un rollo de vendaje al pato amarillo, quién lo utilizó para cubrir sus dedos.

– No te preocupes, fue un corte limpio por lo que no debería tener algún problema. Bueno, prosigamos… – Él puso sus garras y cuerpo hacia atrás preparándose para el siguiente corte, pero le llamó la atención que el pato hizo una señal con la mano extendida para que se detuviera.

– No. Tal vez mis garras son débiles y necesito reemplazarlas, pero si las cortas todas al mismo tiempo, me quedaré indefenso y primero te mato antes que permitir que me dejes completamente vulnerable. – Habló muy serio.

Color, aún con una sonrisa, suspiró cerrando los ojos. – De acuerdo, esto podría retardar el entrenamiento, pero será cómo digas. – Abrió los ojos y de su espalda sacó lo que parecieron ser unas viejas garras secas. Las lanzó en el aire y el pato logró atraparlas. – Deben ser mi quinto par, átalas a las vendas y las usaremos cómo sustituto mientras crecen las nuevas.

Ke hizo como le dijo y nuevamente se pusieron en posición de batalla.

* * *

– En serio no parece buena idea, Kable – le dijo Light.

Ambos, Light y Kable, estaban dentro de choza sin ventanas, en una oscuridad que mostraba levemente sus siluetas.

– Light, ya lo hemos hablado antes.

– Lo sé, pero ya pasaron varios días y no hay señales de él.

– Es Ke. Sabe cuidarse solo… la mayoría de las veces.

– Suficiente. Voy a buscarlo. – Light se arrastró hacia la salida.

– Light, espera. Esto es algo que él tiene que hacer sólo. Hay cosas que no podemos enseñarle, ni tú, ni yo, ni Xen. Si él realmente quiere ser un mejor weavile…

– ¡Basta con eso! Ke, no es un weavile, es un psyduck. No importa cuántas veces diga lo contrario. No podemos dejar a un pokemon a su suerte, en especial Ke.

– Él ha cambiado. No es el mismo pokemon que encontramos hace un par de meses.

* * *

Ke, con tres garras amarillosas atadas a su mano derecha, atacaba arañazo tras arañazo a Color sin lograr tocarlo. Bufando por el cansancio, intentó una última movida saltando hacia adelante con las garras hacia enfrente.

Su contrincante fácilmente lo esquivó con un paso hacia atrás viendo cómo el pato dejaba caer todo su ser sobre el suelo. Colocó sus garras sobre los tres pelos del pato amarillo y dijo – Estás muerto. Ya van diez a mi favor, pero buen intento. No te sientas mal, Ke. Yo tardé dos años para poder ponerle una garra encima a mi maestro – Dijo mientras Ke frunció el ceño en el suelo.

Color ayudó a Ke a ponerse de pie. – Descansemos por hoy, hay que darle tiempo a tu mano para cicatrizar. – Mencionó para retirarse dentro del edificio más alto.

* * *

– No es que no confíe en él, pero tengo un mal presentimiento. Además creo que esto le afectó a Xen.

– Lo superará. Y Ke va a estar bien, ya lo verás. Mejor dime si hay nueva información, Light. – dijo Kable mientras Light se apartaba de la salida.

– No hay más datos al respecto. Los calabozos que han surgido recientemente son aún más difíciles que todos los que habíamos enfrentado antes.

– Entonces todo parece confirmar lo que averiguaste en tu misión pasada.

– Sí. Se ha avisado a un flareon en al menos la mitad de los calabozos que han sido derrotados. Ese tal Pocket, puede estar detrás de todo esto.

– Aunque no creo que trabaje solo. ¿Una organización?

– Hm. Puede ser, pero hasta nuevo aviso no podemos permitir a ningún equipo novato entrar a los calabozos, puede ser peligroso.

* * *

Desobedeciendo a su maestro, Ke estaba dando de rasguños frente a un grueso árbol de bayas en el huerto, rodeado de la roca gris que había por suelo. Arañando con todas las fuerzas que podía… que no era demasiada puesto que no lograba hacer que las bayas del árbol cayeran siquiera.

Más agotado que nunca, se dejó caer de espaldas y reconoció una sensación pasar por su cabeza, una muy familiar para él. – ¡Psy ya!

"¡Arg! ¡Malditos dolores de cabeza! Si sólo hubiera de las bayas que…", Ke interrumpió su pensamiento entre el dolor para buscar las bayas rosas. Encontró rojas, azules e incluso verdes, pero ninguna rosa.

"Nada. Pero Color dijo que había, tal vez todavía no crecen, le preguntaré," pensó desesperado, tratando de soportar el dolor de cabeza, de su mano, de las articulaciones por sus previas batallas y la extrema fatiga. No parecía preocuparle nada de eso, no sería la primera vez que se desmayara, ni la última seguramente.

A paso lento se introdujo en el alto edificio gris. Vio a Color mirando atentamente a un libro con ilustraciones de varios dragonair danzando, apenas se percató de la presencia del pato amarillo, cerró de inmediato el libro y lo ocultó tras de él.

– ¡Rayos, psyduck! Nadie te enseñó a tocar la puerta – dijo Color sonrojado.

– No hay puertas… – Contestó el pato sorprendido por su conducta.

– Argh, bueno, lo que sea. No las necesitaba, hace diez años que estoy solo. – El pokemon con manchas moradas suspiró. – Bah, no importa. Ahora, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

– Necesito de las bayas rosas para mi dolor de cabeza y no las encuentro.

– De acuerdo, permíteme un momento.

El pokemon oscuro se fue hasta el fondo del cuarto. Había pocas ventanas de las que entraban escasos rayos de sol, el pato se preguntaba si en las noches todo el edificio estaba totalmente oscurecido por dentro. Se veía totalmente acogedor, al menos para él.

Color regresó con un platón lleno de diferentes bayas color rosa, una pequeña bolsa de tela y una vasija de cerámica con agua dentro.

– Muy bien Ke, antes de las bayas, será mejor que discutamos tu dieta.

– ¿Dieta?

– Sí. Con tus garras en desarrollo tenemos que cuidar que sean más fuertes que las anteriores. Normalmente se hace comiendo muchos huesos a diario, pero dudo que puedas masticarlos con ese pico – Le extendió la mano a Ke y puso la pequeña bolsa en ella. La bolsa contenía un polvo de blancuzco a grisáceo. – Huesos molidos. Los comerás con agua dos veces al día.

El pato consumió el polvo junto con el agua. No tenían mucho sabor, tal vez un poco metálico… cómo el sabor de la sangre. La sangre. Antes, el mero olor de ella le hacía babear, pero ahora no despertaba nada en él. Se volteó a ver la mano con las vendas, estas tenían unas cuantas manchas rojas. ¿Ya no tenía sed de sangre? ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Aún quería matar? "Sí," pensó. "¿A Pocket?". No sabía qué hacer.

– Ya vi tu mano, Ke. ¿Estuviste entrenando, no? – Color le quitó la bolsa y puso la vasija de agua en el suelo. – Ya basta. Te dije que descansaras. Si no lo haces, tus heridas no se curarán y las garras que saldrán serán incluso más débiles que las anteriores – Le entregó el platón con las bayas rosas y lo despidió – Ahora, adiós, Ke. Mañana continuaremos.

El pato confundido volvió a su cuarto de roca. Se recostó en el montón de paja, tomó un puñado de esas bayas y se las llevó al pico. Tras comerlas, se sintió mucho mejor. Y meditó sobre su situación. ¿Era todo esto lo que él quería?

La primera hora del amanecer llegó y el pato amarillo ya estuvo rasguñando el mismo árbol de ayer desde hace algún tiempo. La sonrisa en su pico revelaba que su mente ya estaba clara. "Esto," Dio un arañazo con las garras rotas de su mano izquierda dejando una marca apenas visible. "Esto es lo que soy," Dio un rasguño con las garras prestadas en su mano derecha sin dejar huella, "Nací para hacer esto," Y arañó el árbol con ambas garras dejando una clara huella superficial en el tronco. Vio a Color bostezando mientras caminó lentamente hacia su dirección.

"Xen, Kable, Light, la próxima vez que los vea, todos me tendrán miedo, no sólo el pueblo, también los calabozos, Pocket, el mundo," pensó mientras volteó a ver a Color aproximándose. "Seré más fuerte que Xen, que Light y Kable juntos, más fuerte que ese Garra Helada de los libros". El pato corrió a toda velocidad hacia el pokemon oscuro, quien sonrió con confianza. A segundos de llegar hasta Color, Ke extendió sus garras, y escupió una baya rosa que golpeó a su maestro en la frente haciendo que se tambaleará un poco. Aprovechando eso, rápidamente levantó ambos brazos por sobre la cabeza de Color quien observaba con sorpresa y aturdimiento. "Soy Ke, el Garra Helada".


	14. 14 De días a semanas, de semanas a mese

Se pudo ver un montículo hecho de muchas raíces secas en un suelo árido. Enseguida de ellas hubo unas cuantas bayas rosas amarradas con un listón negro.

–Insisto en que debemos cambiar de táctica –dijo Kable recostándose sobre un montón de paja.

Light y Kable se encontraban en la casa de Light.

–Pues sí, pero, ¿qué podemos hacer? Todo el equipo se ha enfrentado a los calabozos sin éxito. Xen y Gunpei casi no regresan de la última misión en el calabozo del Mar Agua Mojada –dijo arrestándose de un lugar a otro tratando de pensar sobre el asunto.

–Podríamos ir nosotros juntos a las misiones, como los viejos tiempos.

–No, Kable. El equipo nos necesita aquí. Si nos pasara algo, toda la organización caería.

En una cueva con paredes como espejos, decenas de bultos azules con ojos cerrados se lamentaban en el suelo. Tenían varias marcas de raspones y, aunque trataban de ponerse de pie, casi no podían moverse.

* * *

–Vaya, Xen, te ves terrible. –dijo el pokemon narigón tipo planta mientras le entregaba una bolsa llena de semillas.

–Gueim, eres un shiftry con muchas agallas como para decirle eso a una pokemon que puede derrotarte de un solo movimiento. –Ella le respondió sin expresión alguna.

Ambos se encontraban en la tienda. Gueim detrás del estante y Xen en el otro extremo. Xen tenía su plumaje lleno de manchas café de tierra y un par de moretones en las alas.

Gueim, al ver su reacción, de inmediato se disculpó impulsado por miedo puro–¡Oh, lo siento!

Xen suspiró y dio media vuelta. –No importa. Últimamente he estado en tantas misiones sin éxito que ya perdí la cuenta.

–Tal vez esto te alegre el día. Más temprano vino tu amigo el psyduck. Me compró todas las bayas persim que tenía.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la pájara gris al escuchar esas palabras.

* * *

–Hay que aceptarlo. Estamos estancados con todo esto. Tal vez sólo debamos dejar de intentarlo. –Afirmó Kable.

–No podemos hacer eso. El pueblo confía en nosotros, no podemos decepcionarlos. La verdad, no podemos permitir que los calabozos se extiendan cada vez más, incluso el pueblo entero podría convertirse en un gran calabozo si todo esto sigue como hasta ahora. –respondió Light pensando en voz alta. –Necesitamos algo más, una nueva opción.

–Que tal una vieja opción, pero renovada.

–¿Hablas de Ke? Hace meses que no sabemos nada de él. Ni una visita, carta, mensaje. Bien podría haber muerto.

–Yo creo que él está bien.

–Aún si él está bien, no hay forma en que podamos saber dónde se encuentra. Sólo detrás del Laberinto Contraataque, que de todas formas no podríamos cruzar. Desde hace tiempo que los wynaut de ahí se volvieron más fuertes y resistentes. Es una causa perdida, tal vez ni siquiera lo volvamos a ver.

Kable y Light salieron de la casa. Ambos con una bolsa de tela colgada de la espalda y una pañoleta rosa amarrada al cuello.

–¿Me cubrirás la espalda? –preguntó Light viendo hacia el frente.

–Siempre, viejo amigo. –contestó Kable con voz seria.

Dieron un paso al frente cuando una tercera voz se hizo presente.

–¿Piensan ir a una misión sin el miembro más fuerte del equipo? –dijo esta voz en un tono arrogante.

Kable y Light voltearon su mirada para toparse con el pato amarillo. Su apariencia… se veía exactamente igual que siempre, con una excepción. Su mano derecha estaba totalmente cubierta con vendas blancas y llevaba una pequeña bolsa de cuero colgando al hombro.

Light se arrastró rápidamente hasta el pato casi tacleándolo. –¡Ke! ¡Cielos, pensé que nunca te volvería a ver!

–Ja, Light, este pokemon no es tan fácil de detener.

Kable lo vio sin expresar mucha emoción, pero había algo en sus ojos, ¿felicidad?, era difícil de descifrar. Kable únicamente hizo una pequeña reverencia a forma de saludo y Ke asintió con la cabeza.

–Ke, ¿cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo es qué regresaste? –preguntó Light.

–Bueno, derroté a esas cosas azules de la grieta.

–¿Los wynaut del laberinto? ¡Pero si ahora son más fuertes que antes! ¡¿Además, cómo es que pasaste a través de ellos si sólo golpear uno afecta a todos los demás?! –Argumentó Kable en incredulidad.

– Pues, todo es más fácil si derrotas a todos los que estén alrededor de ti de un solo ataque. No fue fácil descubrirlo, me tomó un par de días, pero después de eso, los otros dos pisos fueron como un paseo por el parque. Excepto el último bulto azul, el más grande, ese casi me derrota.

Light y Kable tenían los ojos abiertos como platos.

–¿Quieres decir que tú solo acabaste con el calabozo? –cuestionó Light.

–Sí. Hablando de eso, les tengo un regalo. –Ke metió su mano izquierda en su bolsa y sacó una llave color azul que colocó en el suelo frente a ellos dos. –Se le cayó a ese último pokemon cuando lo derroté.

Kable le dio un buen vistazo. –Ke, ¿sabes qué es esto? Esto podría ser lo que estábamos buscando para… –Él se percató que el pato amarillo ya no estuvo y frente a ellos un espacio vacío quedó –¿Ke?

A unos metros de distancia, la pájara gris arrastraba al pato con su pico mientras volaba. A lo que el pato sostenía el pico de la pájara con la mano izquierda a la vez que hacía resistencia con sus patas en el suelo para evitar ser derribado.

En un punto, el ave gris se soltó de su mano y aleteó con fuerza creando un viento que arrastró aún más al plumífero amarillo.

–Oye, Xen, tranquila –dijo él mostrándole la palma de su mano izquierda.

–¿No es obvio? Estoy tranquila. –Comentó ella en su mismo tono sin emociones y subió un par de metros sobre el cielo para dirigirse en picada hacia Ke.

El pato esquivó el ataque por centímetros y la pájara se estrelló contra el suelo. Ella se puso de pie, extendió bien sus alas y puso su pico por delante.

–Hm, con que así va ser… –Murmuró Ke mostrando las garras de su mano izquierda.

Mucho tiempo pasó entre picotazos y arañazos. A veces lograban esquivar sus ataques, pero uno que otro producía gritos de dolor y heridas que definitivamente dejarían una marca.

–Ya basta, Ke. –Expresó Xen. –No estás usando toda tu fuerza. Estoy segura.

–Tú tampoco, se ve que estás muy cansada –dijo Ke bufando.

Xen se recostó en el suelo para descansar. –Debo admitir que estoy sorprendida.

–¿Por qué detuve la mayoría de tus ataques?

–No. Por el hecho de que después de haber entrenado tanto tiempo con un weavile no tengas cortes graves en el cuerpo.

–Sí, así soy –dijo el pato fanfarroneando, mientras que su espalda se vio repleta de grandes cicatrices de cortes profundos en el cuerpo.

–Tsk, para mí sigues siendo un novato.

–No te confundas, Xen. Aprendí mucho en este tiempo y te demostraré lo fuerte que soy –El pato demostró su confianza y dando un paso al frente se tropezó sin previo aviso, golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza contra la tierra –Psyaa… –dijo en voz baja.


	15. 15 ¿El jefe final?

Soñamos con crear al pokemon  
más poderoso de todos, y lo  
hemos conseguido.

* * *

"Así que esto fue lo que le pasó," pensó Ke parado frente al calabozo.

Se podía apreciar una cueva cuya entrada estaba tapizada de anchos letreros de madera con la leyenda "prohibido el paso", que impedían el paso a su interior. La montaña sobre la cueva seguía expidiendo humo cómo la última vez.

El pato amarillo tocó los vendajes de su mano derecha dispuesto a removerlos cuando sintió una corriente de aire detrás de él.

–No lo hagas. –dijo una voz que él reconoció.

–Xen, me preguntaba cuando vendría alguien a detenerme.

La pájara gris se colocó junto a Ke, mirando la obstruida entrada del calabozo.

–¿Cuándo Light vio lo peligroso que era Pocket, clausuró la entrada? –preguntó Ke sin mover su mano izquierda de las vendas.

–No, al contrario. Días después que te fuiste, él mandó a un equipo conmigo. Ni rastro de ese flareon. Llegamos al último piso, pero no había nadie.

Ke soltó las vendas y se pudo notar una gran decepción en su rostro. Suspiró.  
–No importa. Encontraré a ese maldito y luego lo haré pedazos. –dijo con furia en los ojos. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Xen caminó a su lado y tras mucho tiempo llegaron al pueblo. Ke tomó un pequeño frasco transparente con un líquido rosa dentro, bebió todo su contenido y lo volvió a meter en su bolsa.

–Ya antes vi que tomaste algo. ¿Qué es? –preguntó Xen tratando de hacer conversación.

–Jugo de bayas rosas. No fue fácil distinguir cuáles eran las bayas que me quitan el dolor de cabeza así que probé con todas las bayas rosas del huerto de Color. Al final, él me sugirió machacar las bayas para sacarles el jugo y hacer una mezcla. Así que eso es lo que me tomo. –Comentó el pato al respecto.

–Qué amable ese Color, regalarte todas esas bayas.

–Bueno, para eso tuve que cuidar bien de los árboles y arbustos, también pintar el templo. Su cuarto de azul con alitas blancas, ese Color parece que tiene algo con esos pokemon alargados.

Ambos se percataron que Light se acercó arrastrándose rápidamente hacia donde se hallaron.

–¡Xen! ¡Ke! ¡Qué bueno verlos! Los estuve buscando todo el día. –dijo frenando de golpe frente a ellos.

–Light. –Xen saludó bajando la cabeza en una pequeña reverencia.

–Hey, Light. Bueno, aquí estamos, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó el pato amarillo.

De entre el gelatinoso interior de Light, salió expedida una gran llave azul.

–Es por esto, la llave traída por Ke. Recibimos confirmación del equipo que esta llave podría abrir una puerta cerrada de un calabozo.

–¿El del Monte Humeante? –preguntó Xen en un tono indiferente.

–No. Es el que está en medio del Mar Agua Mojada. Y aprovechando el regreso de nuestro psyduck favorito, quiero que ustedes vayan a hacer reconocimiento.

–Sí, vamos –respondió Ke de inmediato mientras Xen hizo una mueca.

Xen comenzó su andar seguida de cerca por el pato.

–Esperen… –Light los detuvo, y voltearon a verlo. –Sólo es una misión de reconocimiento. Van, exploran el terreno, los pokemons dentro y regresan. No más. ¿Está claro?

–Sí. –Respondieron ambos al unísono.

–Si hay una amenaza peligrosa, regresan. No se quedan a luchar, regresan hasta aquí. Eso es para ti, Ke. –Advirtió Light mirando a Ke de forma acusadora.

El ave acuática asintió con la cabeza ante esas palabras, aunque lo único que escuchó fue "bla, bla, bla".

* * *

Ambos avanzaron, con su bolsa al hombro, Xen con su pañuelo rosa al cuello. Mucho caminar y varios tropezones de un palmípedo después, llegaron a un lugar fresco con arena, además de un enorme mar enfrente. Una extensión de agua tan inmensa que no se le veía un fin. Allí encontraron un gran crustáceo rojo que los saludó amablemente con su tenaza.

–Hm. –Ke se detuvo a pensar un momento –Tú, ¿tú eres un krabby?

–No. Soy un corphish.

–¡Rayos! ¡Pensé que ahora sí lo tenía!

–No hay problema, algunos también se confunden. –dijo el langostino rascándose la cabeza con una de sus pinzas. –Tú debes ser Ke, ¿no?

Al oír al ser marino decir su nombre, en un instante se encontró con las garras de su mano izquierda en la cara del crustáceo. –¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?! ¡¿Quién te lo dijo?!

El langostino estaba temblando de miedo –Li, Light me avisó que venían… Estoy con ustedes, pregúntale a Xen, ya la conozco –dijo cerrando los ojos.

Ke volteó a ver a Xen. –Es cierto. Él es Wirel, es parte del equipo. Normalmente ronda zonas alejadas cómo esta.

El pato bajó su mano izquierda lentamente, sin apartar la mirada de desconfianza del crustáceo.

Wirel unió sus tenazas y las colocó una junto a la otra, las separó y en medio de ellas se formó una gran burbuja. Puso la burbuja en la cabeza de Xen, y esta se quedó ahí cómo un casco.

–Bien, vámonos –Ordenó la pájara con la burbuja en la cabeza.

–¿Eso en tu cabeza es…? –Cuestionó el pato.

–El calabozo al que vamos está en un túnel submarino, debemos llegar ahí por debajo del agua. Tengo una burbuja en la cabeza para no ahogarme por toda el agua.

–¿Y por qué yo no tengo una?

–Eres un pokemon tipo agua, no la necesitas.

–Cierto. –Asintió Ke con la cabeza, acto seguido caminó hacia el mar.

–Parece que es verdad lo que dicen de él, Ke. Sí da miedo, aunque es algo tonto. –Le comentó el langostino a Xen, viendo al pato amarillo. –Si lo que dicen es cierto y se fue a entrenar con aquel Weavile legendario, seguro se volvió más fuerte.

–¡Ayuda! –gritó el pato chapoteando en el mar, con terror en el rostro.

–Y aparentemente también se volvió más tonto. –Agregó Xen.

Wirel resolvió por poner una burbuja en la cabeza de Ke y llevó a ambos nadando hasta el túnel subacuático, donde hubo un espacio con aire encerrado y pudieron reventar las burbujas de su cabeza para respirar libremente.

–Vamos a hacer reconocimiento, espéranos aquí Wirel. –Indicó la pájara gris. –Ke, continuemos.

Xen y Ke se pusieron en marcha por los desolados pasajes submarinos. Hubo uno que otro charco producido por leves goteras. Las paredes con limo verde oscuro.  
Llegaron hasta un área amplia y a lo lejos pudieron ver una puerta color azul, con una gran cerradura. Xen sacó la llave azul de su bolsa. Ambos, llave y puerta, eran del mismo color.

Se ubicaron frente a la puerta y Xen usó su pico para colocar la llave en la cerradura, la giró y la puerta se abrió enseguida. Adentro todo era diferente a la sala pasada.

Había pequeños orificios en el suelo inclinado, de los cuales varias fugas de agua causaban una pequeña corriente. Ke trató de introducirse cuidadosamente. Primero pisó con una de sus patas y luego con la otra. Se mantuvo de pie unos segundos hasta que sintió que la ligera corriente del suelo le arrastró. Cayó con el pico de pato de frente y rápidamente el agua se lo llevó.

El pato gritó deslizándose cuesta abajo hasta que terminó en una cascada versión miniatura que desembocó en un gran charco. Ya abajo, el pato salió del agua mientras que su compañera llegó volando hasta donde él estuvo.

–Odio el agua. –dijo Ke bastante irritado.

No muy lejos podían apreciarse grandes camarones celestes, simios del mismo color, medusas rosas y azules flotantes.

–Tenemos panpour, frilish y clauncher –Mencionó Xen viendo el panorama.

El pato amarillo corrió hacia el mono celeste más cercano y, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo arañó con su mano izquierda noqueándolo. –Primer turno. Te toca a ti. –Le dijo de forma altanera a la pájara.

Ella voló disparada hacia una medusa rosa, la cual perdió el conocimiento en contacto con su pico. –Tu turno. –dijo ella jadeando por el esfuerzo.

Así, ambos se turnaron venciendo uno a uno cada pokemon en el calabozo. Cuando Ke terminó por derrotar a un camarón celeste de un rasguño, volteó a ver a su compañera. Ella se veía muy cansada, estaba con la cabeza baja tratando de recuperar el aliento. –No te esfuerces tanto Xen, los novatos también deben descansar –Se burló Ke, con una sonrisa presumida.

El ave gris no tuvo suficiente energía para dar una respuesta ingeniosa, así que sólo se limitó a lanzarle una mirada llena de enojo.

Ellos esperaron un poco, hasta que Xen pudo seguir y continuaron caminando al frente. Ya no encontraron más pokemon que vencer, únicamente un amplio corredor de paredes goteantes y un suelo lleno de limo verde. De vez en cuando, Ke sacaba de su bolsa uno de sus frascos y sorbía su contenido rosado.

Llegaron hasta lo más profundo, se toparon con una plataforma blanca circular flotando en una piscina de la misma forma. Las paredes repletas de algas azules brillaron iluminando todo el lugar.

–¡Qué lugar tan extraño! –Comentó el pato amarillo con sorpresa.

–Sí. No veo alguna escalera hacia abajo o arriba, parece que aquí termina toda esta sección. Regresemos. –Contestó Xen dando la media vuelta.

Ke desobedeció y continuó su camino hacia la plataforma.

–Ke, recuerda lo que dijo Light. –Reprendió ella.

–Vamos, acabamos de llegar, apuesto a que yo solo podría contra el jefe del calabozo. Si quieres te dejo pelear cuando me aburra –Fanfarroneó sin dejar de avanzar.

Xen aleteó agarrando impulso y se ubicó frente al pato, justo entre él y la plataforma.

–Tú no vas a seguir. Vamos a regresar. –Replicó Xen, enojada ante la provocación.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Derrotarme aquí mismo? –preguntó Ke bastante molesto.

–Si es necesario, sí. –Ella respondió mirándolo fríamente a los ojos.

El pato extendió su mano izquierda apuntando sus garras hacia la cara de la pájara, mientras que esta extendió sus alas y colocó una de sus patas hacia atrás preparándose para atacar.

Había una gran tensión en el aire, en cualquier momento una batalla se desataría. Lo cierto era que ambos esperaban para iniciar su ofensiva, sudaban frío, tenían el corazón acelerado. Sin embargo, el clima se rompió por un tercero ahí presente.

–Hola. –Se escuchó un saludo no muy lejos.

Ellos voltearon a ver a quien saludó. Se toparon con una pequeña morsa esférica azul con pansa blanca, dos pequeñas aletas al frente, una cola atrás y dos colmillos salían de su apenas visible hocico. Se encontró ahí parada en medio de la plataforma.

–¿Un spheal? ¿Qué hace aquí? No había ningún otro spheal en todo el resto del piso. –Cuestionó Xen tratando de hallar respuestas.

–No lo sé, vamos a preguntarle. –Ke dio un gran paso con cuidado y lentamente avanzó hasta estar sobre la plataforma. Se asustó un poco con la manera en que la plataforma se tambaleó con su ingreso, pero recobró la calma cuando el suelo se estabilizó. Xen le siguió de un salto que hizo que toda la plataforma se moviera fuertemente.

–¡Xen! –La regañó el pato murmurando, tras lo que esperó a que la plataforma se detuviera.

El ave grisácea hizo caso omiso al pato. –Hay que interrogarlo.

Se acercaron a la morsa redonda. Primero llegó Xen y esperó a Ke, quien dio pasos lentos con la intención de no mover mucho la plataforma.

–¿Lo hacemos como los viejos tiempos? –Sugirió el pato, a lo que ella asintió.

Ambos miraron insistentemente a la morsa. Sus miradas penetrantes parecían ver a través de su alma. El mamífero marino comenzaba a sudar.

–¡Uff! Son buenos, lo admito. –dijo la víctima de ellos, cerrando los ojos y esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa. –Hace mucho que no tenía tanto miedo. Ahora sé que los rumores de ustedes, Xen y Ke, no son exageraciones.

Ke abrió los ojos de lleno. –Tú, conoces a… –dijo con sorpresa siendo interrumpido por la morsa.

–¿A Pocket? Pues claro, digamos que trabajamos para el mismo bando, pero yo soy el jefe de este calabozo, mucho gusto mi nombre es… –No pudo terminar lo que dijo porque el pato lo embistió fuertemente con las uñas de su mano izquierda. Esto lo empujó un par de metros hacia atrás y tambaleó bastante toda la plataforma. –Micro. –Alcanzó a decir a modo de reflejo tratando de digerir lo que pasó y gotas de sangre escurrieron de las marcas del rasguño.

–Ke, rápido, a mi derecha –Indicó ella, y el pato obedeció poniéndose a su lado.

La pájara batió sus alas con fuerza formando un torbellino alrededor de la morsa levantándolo del suelo. –¡Ahora! –gritó ella. El pato golpeó al pokemon marino con su mano izquierda y lo mandó volando fuera de la plataforma cayendo en el agua de la piscina debajo de esta.

–Considerando que es un amigo de Pocket, pensé que esto iba a ser más difícil. –Admitió Ke.

–Idiota, es un pokemon de agua, esto aún no acaba, puede salir en cualquier momento –Mencionó ella. De inmediato, a su lado rápidamente pasó rodando algo esférico. Fue la morsa, quien dejó de rodar sólo para darles una sonrisa a ellos y volvió a girar.

La bola rotante pasó rozando de cerca al pato quien no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo. La morsa daba vueltas de un lado a otro en la plataforma. Ellos apenas podían seguirla con la mirada.

Xen se elevó por sobre la plataforma y se mantuvo volando en el aire un par de segundos para luego caer en picada a estrellarse contra esta. El impacto fue tan fuerte que hizo a la plataforma moverse agresivamente, tirando a Micro nuevamente al agua. Este movimiento también derribó a Ke, quien trató de aferrarse al piso como pudo con sus patas y su mano izquierda.

La bola rodante salió del agua a gran velocidad, recorrió unos metros hasta que chocó contra la cabeza del pato. Esto lo lanzó por los aires, pero antes que pudiera caer al agua, Xen lo atrapó con sus patas y lo soltó sobre la plataforma.

–Ke, no te vendría mal una dieta –comentó la pájara con obvio cansancio. Cuando Ke quiso contestar al comentario, presenció cómo la bola, ahora cubierta de una delgada capa de hielo, tacleó a su compañera dejándola tirada.

–¡Micro! ¡Maldito! –gritó el pato a la vez que removió los vendajes de su mano derecha y tomó el contenido rosa de dos de sus frascos. Las uñas de su mano derecha se veían iguales a las de su izquierda, sólo más limpias y afiladas. Enojado, el pato llevó su brazo derecho hacia atrás, extendió su mano y las garras en ella crecieron. Eran delgadas y afiladas, como si cada uno de sus tres dedos tuviera una navaja.

Apenas pudo ver a la bola rodando, se abalanzó contra ella con las garras por delante. Primero arañó con la mano derecha destrozando totalmente la capa de hielo que le cubrió, luego con la izquierda. Continuó arañando con furia cinco veces más, alternando cada mano. Finalizó su ataque llevando su mano derecha hacia atrás de su cuerpo y la estrelló muy rápido contra el cuerpo de su enemigo.

Micro cayó de espaldas lleno de raspones y marcas de rasguños, unas heridas más profundas que otras.

Ke se sacudió la sangre de las garras, contrajo las uñas de su mano derecha y volvió a vendarlas.

Xen se puso de pie con esfuerzo. –¿Así que pudiste haber hecho eso desde el principio? –preguntó conteniendo la ira.

–Pues sí, pero no quería usar mi mano derecha, son garras nuevas, así que apenas se están volviendo fuertes y resistentes, si las uso mucho podrían romperse. Pero creo que con eso bastó, suficiente uso de ellas por hoy –dijo el pato amarillo viendo los vendajes de su mano derecha.

Varios quejidos salieron de Micro, con mucha dificultad se puso de pie nuevamente. Dio un vistazo y miró fijamente a los exploradores. Ke apuntó su mano izquierda hacia él.

–Ahora, si no quieres más arañazos dime todo lo que sepas. Pocket, los calabozos, todo.

La mirada de Micro se llenó de terror.  
–¡No! ¡No más, por favor! ¡Te diré todo! –dijo tartamudeando con miedo. Se acercó despacio, abrió la boca, pero de pronto sus ojos se tornaron grises, su expresión de miedo desapareció y cayó de frente a la plataforma moviendo el suelo. En la parte trasera de su cabeza de morsa había una herida enorme, una quemadura con una profunda exposición de carne viva que lentamente se iba carbonizando.

–Ese Micro, no sé porque pensé que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para este encargo de enfrentarse a ustedes. Lo sobrestimé, pero bueno, ya quedó todo arreglado. Él no volverá a molestarnos –Era una voz muy familiar para todos los presentes, quienes sólo observaron perplejos. Frente al cuerpo inerte de Micro, se encontraba Pocket. Él les saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –¡Hola, Xen, Ke! ¡Qué gusto volverlos a ver!

"¡Carajo!" pensó el pato amarillo. Vio a su compañera, cansada y lastimada. Él no estaba en las mejores condiciones tampoco. Su mano derecha, ya no podía utilizarla más si no quería quedarse indefenso por varios meses y arruinar todo el trabajo que hizo para tener sus nuevas garras.

–Escuché por ahí que entrenaste con un pokemon legendario, ¡me encantaría ver que tan fuerte te volviste! –dijo el pokemon tipo fuego de forma alegre. –Oh, y no se te ocurra hacer tu danza exótica con la cola de nuevo, esta vez no caeré en eso.

Antes que Pocket reaccionara, Ke ya estaba repartiéndole arañazos con su mano izquierda. Aunque la mayoría de ellos acertó, no logró hacerle mucho daño. Su enemigo sólo le miraba risueño cómo si estuviera jugando.  
Se separaron uno del otro.

El pato amarillo bufaba por el cansancio. No le quedaba mucha energía, tenía que administrarla bien. ¿Uno, tal vez dos movimientos más? Revisó la bolsa que llevaba cargando, un sinfín de frascos vacíos, sólo uno aún contenía el jugo rosa. Mala noticia, puesto que sabía que cuando se cansaba mucho podría venir un dolor de cabeza. Necesitaba una apertura, una oportunidad para atacarlo con todo.

Discretamente se colocó uno de los frascos vacíos dentro de su pico.

–¡Oh!, ¡¿no es lindo?! No tengo tan mala memoria como para olvidar cuando me escupiste una baya a la cara, pero no dejes que eso te detenga, vamos, sigue con tu "plan" –Se burló Pocket cerrando los ojos y agachando la cabeza en dirección a Ke.

"Estoy perdido," pensó el pato rascándose la cabeza. Ya no podía hacer el truco de lanzarle algo, un ataque sorpresa pierde todo su poder cuando se espera. "Qué tal si el ataque sorpresa, no es lo que él espera," pasó por su mente y saltó hacia Pocket con la mano izquierda bien en alto.

Desde el aire le lanzó un arañazo que esquivó fácilmente, sin embargo aprovechó que ahora se encontraba muy cerca del pokemon rojo y dispuso su pico para escupirle el frasco a la cara. Cuando escupió el frasco no sólo salió el contenedor translúcido, sino también lo acompañó cierto líquido transparente disparado a propulsión desde su pico de pato.

Ke no tuvo idea de que fue eso, Xen se quedó sin palabras, pero sin duda la mayor reacción provino de Pocket que recibió el golpe del frasco en la cabeza y el agua pareció arderle como si fuera ácido. Dio un grito ahogado, y ahí el pato amarillo vio su oportunidad. Aún sin su mano derecha, tenía un último recurso, recordó lo que le dijo su maestro cuando se quejó de no poder usar su mano derecha: "Ke, ¿para qué quieres tu garra derecha? Tienes más garras que esas". Dio un rasguño con su mano izquierda, con el impulso del movimiento giró hacia adentro parándose sobre sus manos y prosiguió rodando arañando a Pocket también con las pequeñas uñas de sus patas palmeadas sólo para acabar dando la vuelta completa propinándole otro rasguño con la mano izquierda que lo arrastró hasta el borde de la plataforma a punto de caer a la piscina.

Xen y Ke estaban a la expectativa cuando todo apuntaba a que Pocket caería al agua, pero de un momento a otro, Pocket desapareció.

El pato amarillo estaba atónito, todo era tan extraño, incluso le pareció ver la silueta de un weavile pasar por ahí. Se quedó ahí parado unos segundos, confundido. Sintió como la cabeza empezó a dolerle así que sacó su último frasco con líquido y lo ingirió. Para cuando terminó de tomarse el jugo, se dio cuenta que alguien más los acompañó.

–¿Color? –preguntó Ke en incredulidad. En efecto, el pokemon oscuro con motas púrpura de pelo se encontraba frente a él, esta vez en su cuello llevaba un pañuelo azul con un cuerno pintado en el centro y alitas blancas de tela a los lados. –¿Y esa cosa en tu cuello?

–Según me han contado, los exploradores suelen portar pañuelos, así que no quería desentonar con la moda –comentó Color mostrando la prenda con orgullo.

–¿Eres el maestro de Ke? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Xen, quien no entendía la situación.

–No me quería perder la batalla más importante de mi discípulo, en la que cobra viejas cuentas con ese tal Pocket.

–Pues llegaste tarde, weavile. Ya lucharon, pero ese flareon se esfumó. –dijo Xen volviendo a su ánimo desanimado de siempre.

–¡Repánpanos! –Color se veía muy decepcionado –Es que tardé mucho en saber dónde estaba su base de exploradores, llegar aquí, nadar hasta el túnel…

–Lo lamento Color, pero ya pasó todo. Ni siquiera pude terminar el combate, Pocket desapareció. –dijo el pato amarillo en un tono enojado.

–¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué te he dicho de aprender a observar? No creo que él haya desaparecido, más bien él huyó –le mencionó Color dándole una palmada en la espalda al pato.

–¿Huyó? Significa que tenía miedo, ¿gané? –Se cuestionó Ke a sí mismo –¡Gané! ¡Hice correr a ese cobarde de Pocket! –gritó muy emocionado.

Color se mostró feliz por él. Xen rodó los ojos en otra dirección, pero de igual manera se acercó a Ke.

–Buen trabajo, novato. –dijo tan seria como de costumbre, pero su felicitación fue sincera.

–Gracias, Xen. –El pato le sonrió, a lo que la pájara volteó para otro lado, y si hubiera podido ver su cara muy de cerca, se hubiera dado cuenta que en su pico había cierta mueca que podría identificarse como una sonrisa.

Color abrazó fuerte a ambos –¿Qué tal si ya nos vamos?

Xen rápidamente se apartó del abrazo. –Buena idea, regresemos a la base para hacer el reporte.

Los tres salieron caminando de la sala, Color con orgullo, Xen con fastidio y Ke, contento, era la primera vez que se sentía verdaderamente feliz desde aquel día en que despertó en esos pastizales en medio de un lugar desconocido.

* * *

En un cuarto reducido donde un montón de algas brillantes iluminaban con una luz azul, estaba cierto pokemon tipo fuego y la silueta de un absol frente a él oculto entre sombras.

–Me fallaste, Pocket. –dijo el absol.

–Sólo me tomó por sorpresa, eso fue todo. ¿Cómo iba a saber que hoy mismo aprendería a usar movimientos de tipo agua? –contestó Pocket menospreciando el comentario. –Si ese idiota no hubiera irrumpido en medio, seguramente hubiera rostizado a ese psyduck.

–¿Irrumpido? Creo que te refieres a "salvarte" –Comentó una tercera voz. Un pokemon negro de grandes garras blancas, una cresta roja y un orbe amarillo en la frente. Llevaba puestas unas gafas de pasta gruesa.

–¡No, idiota! ¡Irrumpido! Condenados weavile, todos son iguales, ¡siempre arruinan todo! –le habló Pocket con enojo al pokemon negro.

–¿Sabes que también hacen los weavile? Asesinar con sus garras, ¿quieres ver? –dijo él apuntando sus garras blancas al cuello del pokemon tipo fuego.

–¡Quítame esas cosas de encima! ¡Imbécil! –Le ordenó Pocket.

–¿Por qué debería hacerlo, eh, Pocket? Cameron te salvó de Ke por tu ineficiencia. Dime un sólo motivo por el que Cameron no debería matarte aquí y ahora mismo. –Habló el absol seriamente.

–¡Porque soy tan lindo y adorable! –Expresó Pocket sonriendo.

–¡Ten más respeto por el amo! Él te volvió fuerte y me salvó de una vida de jaquecas y amnesias. –Amenazó Cameron acercando aún más sus garras al pokemon tipo fuego. Este último sólo sostuvo su sonrisa burlona sin inmutarse por tener el filo de las garras en su cuello.

Se escuchó un profundo y sonoro suspiro de parte del absol. –Déjalo, Cameron.

El pokemon oscuro obedeció apartando sus garras de la criatura roja.

El absol dio un paso al frente quedando totalmente expuesto a luz. Se pudo apreciar su collar de ramas con las dos plumas negras y el dije de metal en su centro. Se veía cómo cualquier absol, excepto que su rostro no era azul oscuro, sino totalmente blanco.

–Ante este evento reciente, tenemos que cambiar de táctica. –dijo el absol con decisión.


	16. 16 No más misterios

**Capítulo 16: No más misterios.**

Si para salvar al mundo se  
necesitara un pokemon,  
valdría la pena que miles  
de ellos viajaran hasta aquí.

...Pero hoy el único que  
podía hacer algo, eras tú.

* * *

Muy de repente despertó exaltado. Sentía una pesadez en el pecho y la sensación de que algo no andaba bien.  
Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, admiraba la noche de luna llena. Se veía tan serena, pero algo era diferente. Volteaba a todos lados buscando algo, lo que sea.

El pato amarillo se levantó del suelo sobre el que estuvo recostado, y despegó su rechoncho cuerpo del árbol marcado con muchos rasguños sobre el que reposó su cabeza.

Empezó a temblar. Algo que no sólo era poco común en él, sino que antes creía imposible… ¿miedo?

–¡¿Quién está ahí?! –gritó él con desesperación. No obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Él vio su propia mano, como temblaba. "¡Maldición! ¡Detente ya!," ordenó con su pensamiento, pero su mano izquierda no le obedeció, aun así, acercó su temblorosa extremidad a su mano derecha, pero antes de quitar las vendas de esta última, una voz lo interrumpió.

–Tranquilo, Ke, baja esa garra. Vengo en son de paz. –dijo esta voz en un tono suave.

Frente al pato estuvo un absol de cara blanca llevando un collar con dos plumas negras y un dije de metal en el medio. El pato dejó de temblar tras ver a su acechador, pero puso su mano izquierda sobre su derecha de todas formas.

–¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué debo bajar mis garras, eh?! ¡¿Cómo sabes quién soy?! ¡Estoy harto de que todos sepan quién soy! – gritó el pato histérico a punto de quitar las vendas de su mano derecha.

–Cálmate, Garra helada. –dijo el absol en un tono serio mirándolo justo a los ojos.

El ave acuática soltó su mano, y con una expresión de sorpresa, retrocedió un paso haciendo que se topara con el árbol a sus espaldas provocando su caída al suelo quedando sentado.

–No vengo aquí para pelear contigo. Sólo escúchame.

El pato se tranquilizó un poco y se levantó del suelo sin dejar de observar a su interlocutor.

–¿Quién eres?

–Puedes llamarme Advance, Ke. Perdón, sé que no es tu nombre, pero es difícil de pronunciar, ¿puedo llamarte Ke? –Comentó el absol de forma cortés con una sonrisa.

El pato asintió y fijó su atención en aquel collar con un dije brillando a la luz de la luna. –¿Qué es eso? –preguntó señalando el collar.

–Ah, ¿esto? –Bajó la cabeza viendo a su cuello. –Pues, es una historia muy interesante, pero no es de lo que vengo a hablarte hoy. –El absol se acercó al pato. –Hoy quiero hablar contigo de un tema con el que estás más familiarizado, los calabozos.

–¿Esos lugares con pokemon agresivos?

–Exactamente. Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes, ambos tuvimos una vida simple en el pasado, además que este no es nuestro primer hogar, pero eso ya lo sabes.

El pato enojado llevó su garra izquierda hacia atrás y acomodó su pata lista para atacar. –Arg, ¡ya estoy harto que todos sepan tanto! Dime todo lo que sepas. –le gritó con ira.

–A eso voy, Ke, por favor permíteme explicarme. –El absol suspiró profundamente –Como te decía, tuve mucha suerte, en la forma de un ser humano, mi Maestro. Mi Maestro me enseñó muchas cosas y me dio un don que no me permite perder nunca. Luego, un día terminé aquí en esta… ¿región? O algo así, este mundo, si quieres.

El pato se calmó nuevamente y escuchó atentamente cada palabra tratando de entender todo.

–Fue una gran sorpresa, este lugar, estos pueblos. Los pokemon tan amables y palabras en lugar de combates, bueno, eso pensé. Me di cuenta de un problema, aunque la mayoría de los pokemon son amigables y no se acostumbran los combates, algunos entrenan por voluntad propia, se hacen fuertes, extremadamente fuertes. Incluso más fuertes de lo que jamás había visto, seguro que has escuchado leyendas de pokemon capaces de hacer lo imposible.

–¿Qué tiene que ver eso con los calabozos? –Cuestionó el palmípedo que apenas terminó de comprender lo que dijo.

–Oh, paciencia, mi estimado Ke. –El absol le dio una cálida sonrisa –Cada vez que había pokemon fuertes que abusaban de su poder surgían equipos de rescate o de exploradores, hasta que pronto… –Advance miró directo a la luna –surgieron equipos de pokemon igual de fuertes que los que amenazaban la paz, tanto que se veían corrompidos por su poder y habilidad de manera que surgieron equipos dedicados a gobernar sobre los demás en base al miedo e intimidación. En este punto se ha vuelto difícil distinguir quienes son los buenos y quienes los malos.

–Advance, se me acaba la paciencia. –Regañó el pato flexionando su brazo izquierdo y sus dedos.

El absol lo ignoró y continuó con su relato, esta vez le dio la espalda. –Tomé medidas drásticas. Sabes, siempre me pregunté por qué mi Maestro me mandó aquí. Ahora, estoy seguro, fue para que hiciera algo. Usé todo lo que me enseñó para reunir un grupo de pokemon y volverlos fuertes, después me dediqué a crear los calabozos.

A Ke le hirvió la sangre pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, se topó con la profunda mirada del absol.

–No me juzgues, Ke. ¿No lo entiendes? Yo lo hago para protegerlos, todo equipo con malas intenciones ha sido eliminado por mí. Claro, algunos equipos buenos han sufrido también, pero piénsalo, los equipos justos que sobreviven a mis calabozos se hacen cada vez más fuertes. Kable, Light, Xen e incluso tú, combatir contra Pocket te dio el coraje para entrenar y volverte increíblemente fuerte. Los ayudo a crecer y juntos podemos proteger a estas tierras. –dijo Advance con ilusión en sus ojos.

–… ¿Por qué me dices esto? –El pato estaba perplejo por todo lo que escuchaba y que con dificultad trataba de digerir.

–Eso es fácil, amigo Ke. Quiero que te me unas. Veo un potencial enorme en ti. Tendrás tu propio calabozo, yo te ayudaré a ser más fuerte de lo que eres ahora, más poderoso que cualquiera. Has sido testigo del poder de mis alumnos, Pocket, y el difunto Micro, te volveré más fuerte que ellos.

El pato bajó la cabeza para tratar de pensar, pero tantos sentimientos en su ser le impidieron hacerlo claramente.

–Vamos, sígueme. No lo sabía antes, pero tú eres mi mejor obra, y yo te convertiré en el pokemon más fuerte de este mundo y de cualquiera.

El ave amarilla sintió como algo chocó su mente con fuerza y una frase resonó en su cabeza.

De pronto, el pato lanzó un arañazo con su mano izquierda, el cual fue rápidamente interceptado por el cuerno de Advance, esta rápida acción provocó que una de las plumas negras del collar cayera.

–Dijiste, "eres mi mejor obra". Tú me hiciste esto. –Ke apoyó todo su cuerpo contra sus garras que hicieron fuerza contra el cuerno.

–Ke, entiéndelo. Ahora eres más fuerte que incluso cuando eras un Weavile, yo sólo te ofrecí un don, una oportunidad, como mi Maestro lo hizo conmigo. –contestó Advance haciendo un poco más de fuerza en su cuerno obligando al pato amarillo a retroceder.

–No me lo preguntaste. No debiste hacerlo. –Susurró el pato enojado arremetiendo nuevamente contra el absol.

–Trata de comprenderlo, Ke. No eras ni de cerca el mejor Garra helada, pero ahora puedes ser el mejor psyduck del mundo, estás tan cerca –Estrelló fuertemente su cuerno contra las garras de Ke.

–¡Soy un Garra helada! –Se separó del absol –¡Nunca me uniré a ti! ¡Púdrete!

El pato sintió un ligero dolor de cabeza que fue aumentando forzándolo a poner su mano sobre su cabeza. Volteó hacia ambos lados hasta que ubicó su bolsa lejos de ahí, por lo menos a cinco o seis pasos, y el dolor aumentó.

–Ke, sabía que eras un idiota, pero no que tan idiota eras. Tú no puedes vencerme, nadie puede. –dijo Advance en un tono severo.

Un fuerte estruendo se sintió en todo el suelo. Entre el pato y el absol, apareció una pájara gris con un semblante indiferente.

–Eres un flojo, Ke. Descansando cuando pokemon trabajadoras como yo entrenamos sin cesar día y noche. –Dijo la pájara dirigiendo la mirada hacia el ave de plumas amarillas, para luego ver al absol frente a ella. –¿Algún problema con este absol, novato? Porque escuché tus gritos desde kilómetros.

Ella empezó a batir sus alas levantando algo de polvo, pero el absol se retiró rápidamente del lugar.  
–Te arrepentirás de esto, Ke. Tú no eres tan único como crees. –alcanzó a decir Advance antes de desaparecer en el horizonte.

–Dime, Ke, ¿no te cansas de que te esté salvando la vida? –dijo ella en forma presumida hasta que vio al pato tirado en el suelo sosteniéndose la cabeza.

–Mi… ¡Psy ya! –gritó de dolor.

–Sí, ya sé. –Contestó ella buscando la bolsa en el suelo, la encontró y se la entregó volando al pato. Él rápidamente sacó de esta un frasco con un líquido rosa que bebió totalmente enseguida.

–Ahora, sí, ¿me explicas que pasó aquí? –preguntó ella con las alas cruzadas.

El pato se levantó del suelo y se colocó su bolsa al hombro.  
–Llama a Light y Kable. Hay mucho de qué hablar. –dijo él mientras vio como una pluma negra cayó lentamente.


	17. 17 Delitos

Capítulo 17: Delitos.

–No, para nada, Xen. Insisto en que se vayan. –dijo Light sonriendo con su pequeña boca, arrastrándose en dirección a la pájara gris y al pato amarillo.

Xen, Light, Kable y Ke hablaron dentro de la pequeña choza de madera.

–No deberían preocuparse. –dijo Kable expandiendo su pelaje blanco con un suspiro y miró por la ventana. –La información que nos cuenta Ke es muy importante, pero hay que pensarlo cuidadosamente, tomar muchas opciones en consideración. Procederemos como dijo Light. Nada de calabozos por un tiempo.

–¡¿Están locos?! Ese, ese pokemon. Ese absero, va a hacernos daño, ¡mucho daño! –gritó el pato amarillo con un evidente enojo.

–Se dice absol. –dijo la pájara en un tono indiferente –Ellos tienen razón, Ke. Para hacer algo hay que alejarnos de los calabozos hasta que pensemos bien un plan.

–Muy cierto, Xen. Además, nuestro equipo no sólo va por calabozos abatiendo pokemon, estamos al servicio de los que nos necesiten, y esta situación lo requiere.

El pato sacó un frasco con contenido rosado y lo bebió todo de golpe.

–Es en la Brecha Estrecha de las Risillas. Ha habido reportes de bandidos que roban a todos los que andén por esa zona. Investiguen y encuentren a los responsables.

–Grr, esas misiones son de principiantes, que las haga alguien más –Argumentó Ke –Manden a Color, o a quién sea.

Light cerró los ojos y apretó la boca mientras su gelatinoso ser se tensó –Sí… Tu amigo, Color. Ya todo el pueblo lo conoce, siempre iniciando conversaciones que terminan en una batalla y usando sus garras cada vez que puede… –Light dio un gran suspiro y abrió los ojos –Tu maestro es todo un personaje, parece como si llevara décadas sin estar con otros pokemon en sociedad. Creo que él estará mejor aquí. Vayan ustedes, seguro que sabrán manejar la situación.

La pájara gris salió de ahí, mientras que el pato la siguió a regañadientes.

La cara de Light expresó preocupación.  
–¿Qué vamos a hacer Kable? Esto supera todo lo que pensamos.

–No lo sé, Light. –contestó sin dejar de ver por la ventana –Ese Advance, creando monstruos del nivel de Pocket, y quien sabe de qué más sea capaz.

–¿Cómo lo detenemos? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Light sostuvo una cara de desesperación.

Entre ambos se formó un silencio total en la habitación, hasta que un pokemon oscuro de grandes garras con una pañoleta celeste al cuello entró.

–Ustedes son Light y Kable, ¿cierto? –preguntó el pokemon oscuro, a lo que Light asintió. –Sí, me dijeron que tenía que venir aquí a reportar algo.

–¿Reportar qué? –preguntó Light con curiosidad.

–Por accidente partí una casa en dos. –contestó él mirando hacia abajo con algo de vergüenza.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo puedes partir una casa por accidente?! –Exclamó Light sorprendido.

* * *

Después de un tiempo y unas cuantas caídas de cierto pato, Xen y Ke llegaron frente a dos laderas estrechas, una frente a la otra, formando un corredor muy angosto.

–Aquí estamos. –Comentó la pájara viendo el corredor con ojos entrecerrados –La Brecha Estrecha de las Risillas, justo antes del Bosque del Regocijo.

–Nos están haciendo a un lado. –murmuró el ave amarilla.

–Ellos saben lo que hacen, Ke. Son los líderes del equipo. Ya han tratado con situaciones peligrosas antes. –Pronunció Xen como recitando un discurso.

Ke se vio claramente fastidiado –Yo hice correr a Pocket, seguro que puedo contra Advance y contra quién sea.

Xen abrió su pico pero antes que pudiera responderle, cuatro renacuajos azules, con una espiral en el estómago, se asomaron por encima de las laderas, dos en cada una.

–¡Somos la banda Acuatro! ¡Entréguenos todo lo que tengan! –dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

–Genial, cuatro poliwag. –Expresó la pájara gris con falso entusiasmo –Nosotros somos de un equipo de exploradores. Oficialmente debo ofrecerles la oportunidad de entregarse. Si quieren entregarse ahora, no habrá más repercusiones, sólo ríndanse y vengan con nosotros. –dijo en un tono serio e inexpresivo.

–¡Nunca! ¡Ustedes ríndanse! –gritó uno de los renacuajos mostrándoles la lengua.

–De acuerdo, de manera oficial podemos patearles el trasero –dijo Xen, igualmente sin emoción –Ke, ¿quieres qué acabemos esto de una vez?

–No, espera Xen. Hay algo que quiero probar –Él la interrumpió tomando uno de los frascos de su bolsa y sorbiendo un poco de su contenido. –Desde la pelea con Pocket he estado practicando esa cosa que hice, lo del agua.

–¿El movimiento "Chorro de agua"? –preguntó Xen viéndolo de reojo.

–Sí, esa cosa, quiero intentarlo contra ellos –El pato miró las garras en su mano izquierda –Podría acabarlos en un segundo con mis garras, pero primero quiero tener algo de práctica.

Ke sentó sus patas palmeadas fuertemente en el suelo, subió sus manos al aire e inspiró profundamente.

–Esto no va a funcionar, novato –Comentó viendo al pato concentrarse.

–Cállate, Xen. Trato de… –decía él, hasta que uno de los renacuajos lo embistió cayendo desde la ladera. Este fue rápidamente seguido por los otros tres.

–¡Oigan, ¿qué fue eso?! –Reclamó con enojo el palmípedo volviendo a su pose anterior. –Ahora sí no les tendré piedad. –Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente.

–Ke, sólo estás haciendo el ridículo –dijo la pájara viendo la pose de Ke, pero él hizo caso omiso y siguió concentrado.

Los renacuajos miraron desconcertados al pato y luego voltearon a ver a su compañera en busca de alguna respuesta. Ella únicamente subió sus hombros.

–Discúlpenlo, hace poco descubrió que es un pokemon de tipo agua.

Pasaron un par de segundos y el ave acuática abrió los ojos repentinamente, preparó su pico y un chorro de agua con poca presión se disparó contra uno de los renacuajos. Una manguera común de jardín habría tenido más potencia.  
Y no pasó nada más.

El renacuajo mojado se sacudió el agua moviendo su cuerpo, mientras los otros tres murmuraban señalando al pato amarillo con la cabeza.

–¿Qué pasó? La última vez esto… –se preguntó Ke hasta que Xen lo interrumpió.

–Te dije que no funcionaría. La última vez lo hizo porque Pocket es un tipo fuego, son débiles a los ataques de agua. Los pokemon tipo agua son resistentes al agua, deberías saberlo. –La pájara caminó hacia el pato y lo golpeó ligeramente con su pico. –¿Qué nunca me escuchas? Ya te había hablado de las efectividades de los tipos.

El pato arrojó su bolsa al suelo con gran enojo. –¡Ya basta! Estoy harto que me subestimes. –El pato mostró las garras de su mano izquierda de frente.

–Si no quieres que te subestime demuéstrame que estás aprendiendo, que estás mejorando –dijo Xen en un tono más serio.

El pato bajó su mano izquierda y la puso sobre su derecha. –¿Quieres que te enseñe todo lo que he aprendido?

–Esa es otra cosa, Ke. Dependes mucho de tus garras. Movimientos como arañazos no te servirían para nada contra pokemon tipo fantasma al que no le harías nada, o a un tipo acero para el que serían no más que cosquillas. –dijo Xen colocándose frente al pato.

–¡He! Todavía estamos aquí, si no quieren que los lastimemos dennos todo lo que tienen –dijo uno de los renacuajos para llamar su atención.

Ambos exploradores voltearon a verlos con furia asesina en los ojos. Los renacuajos de inmediato salieron corriendo por la brecha entre las laderas dejando lágrimas de terror a su paso.

–Bien hecho, Ke. Otra misión arruinada gracias a ti. –dijo la pájara gris en tono sarcástico, pero se sorprendió al notar la mano derecha de Ke sin las vendas.

El pato extendió su mano derecha alargando sus delgadas garras como navajas.

–¿Es así como lo quieres, Ke? Perfecto –Xen abrió sus alas y esponjó su plumaje.

El pato le dio un par de arañazos con ambas manos, los cuales ella esquivó fácilmente y formó un pequeño torbellino con sus alas, que arrastró al ave acuática un par de metros hacia atrás.

–Contrólate, Ke. Si te dejas llevar por tus emociones en una batalla podrías terminar muerto. –Comentó Xen viendo al pato.

–¡Eso es fácil de decir cuando no tienes emociones! –Él le gritó corriendo hacia ella con las garras extendidas.

Ella comenzó a aletear, pero él saltó antes de que cualquier ráfaga de viento lo tocara y cayó justo frente a ella, con las mejillas infladas. El pato le lanzó agua justo a la cara.

–No eres más que el mismo monstruo salvaje que cuando te conocí –dijo el ave gris, a lo que pato respondió dándole un fuerte arañazo a la cara con su mano derecha.

De la herida en la cara de ella comenzó a brotar un líquido rojo y la expresión en sus ojos fue de ira. Una inmensa ira.

Rápidamente picoteó la mano derecha del pato y mientras este sostuvo su mano por el dolor, le lanzó una gran ráfaga de viento que lo estrelló a él contra la ladera. Enseguida ella voló a toda velocidad y estrelló su pico contra su gran cabeza amarilla.

El pato cayó al suelo y gritó "¡Psy ya!" sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos.

La expresión de Xen cambió a una de preocupación y ágilmente trajo la bolsa de Ke cerca de él.

–¿Ke, estás bien? –preguntó Xen tratando de ayudar al pato a levantarse, pero él la hizo a un lado y se levantó por su cuenta aún con una mirada de enojo.

* * *

El camino de regreso al pueblo fue muy silencioso para el pato con un hematoma (moretón) en la cabeza y una pájara con tres marcas de sangre en el rostro. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca del pueblo, donde se pudieron ver las casas, el ave gris se detuvo, el pato avanzó un par de pasos más hasta que notó que su compañera se hubo detenido.

–Ke, lo siento. Dije cosas, que tal vez no debí. –dijo ella en voz baja mientras el palmípedo escuchó dándole la espalda –Que tal si nos calmamos y vamos a tomar un jugo de bayas, yo invito, ¿qué dices, novato?

–Lo que pasó no se arregla tan fácil, Xen. –contestó el pato aún dándole la espalda.

–Lo sé. Escucha, sé cómo te he tratado, sé cómo trato a todo el mundo. No me es fácil llevarme bien con otros, ni siquiera contigo, mi compañero. Tal vez hice cosas en el pasado que no debí, te pido disculpas, Ke.

–Una disculpa no arregla las cosas.

–¡¿Qué más quieres que te diga?! –le gritó Xen enojada, pero el pato no la volteó a ver. Ella respiró agitada pero se calmó en un instante. –¿Qué puedo decirte, Ke? ¿Que al principio eras un psicópata ignorante pero has llegado a ser más o menos civilizado? ¿Que cuando saliste en busca del weavile legendario, me moría de la preocupación todos los días pensando en si volverías? ¿Quieres que te diga lo fuerte que te has vuelto, más de lo que me imaginé, que incluso me dieron celos?

El pato se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos pero súbitamente un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, volteó a sus espaldas.

Estuvo en shock cuando se encontró con la escena. Xen yacía en el suelo con una enorme herida horizontal en el torso, del cual abundante líquido rojo teñía la tierra bajo la pájara.

El tiempo se detuvo, e incluso le pareció ver una sombra oscura pasar por ahí como un espejismo.  
Xen le hizo una señal con su ala para que se acercara. El pato se sentó junto a ella y con su mano sostuvo su cabeza gris. Ella le hizo otra señal para que se acercara más. Él colocó su cabeza cerca de ella, Xen le dijo unas cuantas palabras. Ke se alejó un poco para que pudiera ver bien su cara y notó que tuvo una sonrisa en su rostro.

–No… –susurró Ke. Él supo enseguida el significado de esa sonrisa en el rostro de Xen. –No, por favor, Xen… No.  
Y la cara de ella volvió a su habitual falta de expresión, una permanente falta de expresión. Y el pato ahí pasmado no notó la gran llave color rojo opaco tirada a un lado.


	18. 18 Xen

Capítulo 18: Xen.

Ahora todo ha terminado y  
ahora tengo que empezar de nuevo.

* * *

Ke sintió cómo la sangre comenzó a hervirle. En su pico de pato sucedió algo que no ocurrió con frecuencia desde su llegada al pueblo, se dibujó una sonrisa.  
"Ella me agrada," pasó por su mente mientras ejecutó un salto extendiendo sus pequeñas garras con dirección a Xen.

La pájara gris se hizo a un lado sin cambiar su gesto sin expresión. El pato cayó al suelo con fuerza, y ella le picoteó la cabeza.

–¡Psy ya yay! –gritó él sosteniéndose la cabeza.

–Salvaje inútil –comentó la pájara dando media vuelta y caminó. –Sígueme, Ke. Hay trabajo que hacer.

Después de algún tramo, en el que el pato se tropezaba entre tres a cinco veces cada diez pasos, al fin llegaron frente a una casa de madera en forma de un tronco grueso con un techo rosa de madera. Frente a la pájara y el pato estuvo una especie de gran esfera rosa con un flequillo rizado además grandes ojos azules.

–Buenos días. Señor Jigglypuff. –Conversó Xen sin emoción.

El pato se limitó a mostrar sus pequeñas garras subiendo los brazos por encima de su cabeza, pero antes que pudiera atacar, la pájara le dio un fuerte picotazo en la cabeza.

–¡Psy ya!

–Primera regla, Ke. Cuando te topas con cualquier pokemon en una misión, "hablas" con el pokemon, no lo atacas como una fiera salvaje. –dijo Xen sin mirar al pato. –Vamos, dilo.

Él suspiró sosteniéndose la cabeza con la mano derecha. –Bu, Buenos… días.

Otro día, la pájara y Ke estuvieron frente a un campo con varios árboles con fruta entre sus ramas.

–Te repito, Ke. Se ha detectado mucha fruta desaparecida en este campo. Nuestra misión es hacer vigilancia para ver quién se roba la fruta.

El pato se colocó detrás de ella, y le dio un arañazo… o eso intentó, porque sólo le dio al aire, y para cuando se percató donde estuvo Xen, esta le golpeó la cabeza con su pico cayendo desde el cielo.

–¡Psy! ¡Ya!

–Como odio que me manden a misiones con novatos –expresó Xen con su mirada inexpresiva de siempre.

En la noche, el pato y la pájara entraron a un lugar con poca iluminación adentro, sólo un par de lámparas al fondo. Un amplio interior de madera pintada de azul, dos mesas circulares con diversos banquillos alrededor de cada una, en el fondo una barra larga puesta horizontalmente con banquillos frente a esta. Dos polluelos color naranja conversando en una de las mesas, mientras que tres seres humanoides musculosos color gris parecían ver cartas que sostenían entre sus manos.

Cuando ella entró todos se le quedaron viendo, hasta que llegó hasta el fondo y se sentó frente a la barra seguida por el pato. Tras eso, todos volvieron a hacer lo mismo de antes.

El bicho amarillo dentro de un caparazón rojo, detrás de la barra le habló a ella:  
–Te lo advierto, Xen. Será mejor que no molestes a esos machop de aquella mesa, pueden ser muy violentos y no quiero que haya problemas aquí.

–Ya sé, Yob. Hoy vengo en son de paz, porque tú eres el shuckle que hace las mejores mezclas de bayas. Además, hoy soy niñera de un novato del equipo. –dijo esto último señalando con su ala al pato a su derecha. –Este psyduck es Ke.

–Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Yob. –le dijo de forma cortés al pato, quién lo miró con enojo.

–Ke. –Xen lo reprendió con la mirada.

–Buenos días –dijo el pato apretando el pico, aún con mirada furiosa.

–Bastante cerca. Yob, dame lo de siempre, lo mismo para el novato. –La pájara indicó el banquillo a su derecha. –Siéntate, Ke. Toma algo. –le dijo mientras unas extremidades amarillas salieron del caparazón rojo y colocaron dos vasos con un jugo rojo adentro.

Xen sumergió el pico en el vaso y bebió un poco. El pato se sentó y bebió todo el juego del vaso de un solo trago.

En un segundo la cara de él pasó de amarilla a roja, volteó hacia atrás y escupió el jugo rojo, mojando a uno de los pokemon jugando cartas.

–Oigan, ¡¿qué fue eso?! –gritó uno de los musculosos grises, pero los tres se levantaron de la mesa.

–Ke. –replicó la pájara.

El pato apretó los puños y dijo entre dientes –Discúlpame. –Y volvió a sentarse frente a la barra.

–Parece que no te gustan las mezclas de bayas picantes, intentemos una mezcla agria. –dijo Yob retirando el vaso vacío y colocando uno con un jugo café frente a Ke.

Los tres musculosos grises caminaron hasta situarse detrás del pato y la pájara.

–Escucha psyduck. Esto no se arregla con una simple disculpa. –dijo el musculoso que estaba manchado con el jugo rojo.

De pronto Xen y Ke voltearon a verlos al mismo tiempo. Ke con una expresión de ira contenida y Xen con una clara molestia que amenazaba con acabar con esos tres pokemon grises en cualquier momento.

Ellos tres mostraron rápidamente terror en su rostro, dieron varios pasos caminando hacia atrás, llegaron a la mesa y se sentaron.  
–Lo siento, exageré. Discúlpenos, no queremos problemas. –dijo el musculoso manchado, totalmente pálido del miedo.

–Hm. –A Xen se le ocurrió una idea. –Yob, después regresamos por los jugos. Ke, ven conmigo. La pájara se levantó y salió del lugar acompañada por el pato.

Ambos fueron a un lugar donde dos pokemon, una rana verde con un pelo negro en la cabeza y una araña naranja con rayas moradas en sus patas, se encontraron discutiendo. Light estuvo en el lugar tratando de hablar con ellos, pero sólo lo ignoraron.

–Light. ¿Llevan este politoed y el ariados mucho tiempo discutiendo? –preguntó Xen.

–Oh, hola, Xen. Sí, estoy aquí desde temprano. Al parecer discuten algo sobre una casa o un pago, algo así. He estado tratando que se calmen para que podamos hablar, pero siguen peleando, temo que esto llegue a convertirse en una verdadera batalla. –dijo Light preocupado

–Ke, vamos a hacer lo mismo de antes.

–¿Qué cosa? –preguntó el pato amarillo con confusión en la cara –¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy?

–Ke, concéntrate. –dijo la pájara sin inmutarse. –La mirada que pusiste contra esos machop.

Él se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos –No sé si pueda.

–Hm. Tal vez, si tratas de matarlos. –Xen pensó en voz alta.

–Ya era hora. –dijo Ke haciendo sus manos hacia atrás.

–No, matarlos con la mirada.

–¡No, claro que no! ¡Yo sólo conozco una forma de matar! –Respondió el pato enojado.

–Bueno, imagínate que esos dos pokemon son yo. –Aconsejó ella y él de inmediato cambió su mirada a una con una ira profunda. Así ella también volteó a ver a los pokemon discutiendo.

De pronto la araña y la rana sintieron un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo y al voltear a ver a sus observadores, se quedaron pasmados, fue cuando Light intervino. –Hola, soy Light. Ustedes tienen un desacuerdo, ¿no es así?

–Sí, yo construí una casa a este politoed y no me quiere pagar. –dijo la araña.

–Yo ya iba a pagarle pero luego me dio un precio que no es el que habíamos acordado. –contestó la rana.

–De acuerdo, cálmense, vamos a tratar de arreglar esto. –Comentó Light claramente aliviado. –Gracias Xen y Ke, yo me encargo desde ahora –les agradeció con una sonrisa.

Ambos Xen y Ke dieron la vuelta y caminaron.  
–Buen trabajo, novato. –Xen comentó aún sin cambiar su expresión sin emociones.

–Gracias. ¿Eso es lo que se dice, no? –preguntó Ke a lo que ella asintió.

–¡Oye, Ke! ¡Psy Yayay! –Se burló una mofeta púrpura, provocando que la pájara gris lo viera de reojo.

–Ke, porque no continúas sin mí, ve hacia el lugar de Yob por un jugo, yo te busco allá. –le dijo Xen a lo que él obedeció. Ella por su parte, se acercó caminando a la mofeta.

–Escúchame bien, stunky de pacotilla. Ese psyduck podrá ser un idiota, maleducado y un psicópata egoísta, pero él es mi compañero, y si te metes con él te metes conmigo. –Xen lo vio con mala cara y voló en dirección a donde Ke caminó, dejando a la mofeta temblando.

* * *

Ke sólo se quedó ahí con una cara de confusión.

Él estaba frente a un montículo de tierra con una gran roca gris con forma de medio círculo en un extremo. Varios pokemon alrededor, todos con una pañoleta negra atada, mirando con respeto al montículo de tierra.

Varios de esos pokemon hablaban entre ellos, pero Ke sólo los veía como sombras, no podría decir siquiera si eran pokemon o rocas.

Lentamente los pokemon se fueron del lugar uno a uno, algunos en pares, pero Ke sólo seguía con mirada confusa ante el montículo de tierra.

Light y Kable se le acercaron y le dijeron varias palabras, pero no llegaron al pato que siguió confuso. Incluso Color se quedó sentado junto a él por largas horas sin hablar, pero la expresión del pato nunca cambió.

Cuando él al fin recobró sus sentidos, estaba solo frente a esa roca inamovible en la tierra y el sol ya se había puesto. Él acomodó su bolso al hombro, dio la media vuelta y caminó.

Caminó, un largo tramo sin una dirección, hasta que tropezó estando en medio de varios pinos gruesos. Con ira, él se levantó y comenzó a rasguñar el pino más cercano.

En la mitad de la noche, unos pocos rayos de luna develaron un pato que estoicamente rasguñó con ambas garras un ya muy rasgado pino. En el suelo, una bolsa maltratada, vendajes enredados en un arbusto y varios frascos rotos con manchas de un líquido rosa por todas partes. Rasguñó incansablemente sin pausa, en el último arañazo varias astillas salieron volando y las garras de su mano izquierda quedaron atoradas en la madera. Importándole poco, siguió presionando sus garras hasta que todas se rompieron casi desde la base. Esto pareció no dolerle nada y continuó golpeando al pino con su mano izquierda dejando manchas de sangre sobre el tronco.

El dolor de cabeza que sentía aumentaba cada vez más y llegó a un punto en que ya no pudo ignorarlo. Se sostuvo la cabeza con su mano derecha llevando su izquierda hacia atrás para atacar nuevamente, pero detuvo su mano a milímetros de embestirlo. Notó algo a su izquierda. Una diminuta astilla de madera estuvo suspendida en el aire. Volteó su cuerpo hasta estar de frente a la astilla en el aire, retrocedió dos pasos y extendió su brazo izquierdo, cerró la mano de este mismo en un puño del que goteó sangre, mientras que su mano derecha sostuvo su cabeza. Él movió su puño lentamente a la izquierda, y la astilla se movió a la izquierda siguiendo a su puño.

La luna fue ensombrecida por una nube dejando todo el lugar completamente oscuro. Ni siquiera se pudo ver el momento en el que el pato se arrodilló y comenzó a lamentarse.


	19. 19 Especial Super Especial de Pocket

Capítulo 19: Especial Super Especial de Pocket.

–¡Hola! Tú, pokemon. Mi nombre es Pocket, y bienvenido a nuestra increíble organización.

–Perdona por toda esta oscuridad, en esta guarida les gusta mucho el estilo tenebroso y lúgubre, a mí me gustan más los ambientes soleados y coloridos si me preguntas.

–Tal vez te sorprenda que estemos aquí, normalmente hacemos un proceso más largo para elegir a nuestros miembros, pero en recientes fechas tenemos algunos planes que llevaremos a cabo a gran escala, digamos, que todos juntos vamos a cambiar las reglas del juego. ¡Jajaja!

–Quiero que pongas mucha atención a esta pizarra que está aquí enfrente. Así es, las imágenes que tenemos pegadas son de nuestros objetivos actuales puestos en orden de importancia. ¿Quiénes son estos dos pokemon al final? Bueno, son Xen y Ke. De hecho son el foco principal de una misión importante, por ejemplo tenemos un plan para ejecutar contra Xen el día de hoy, pero no te quiero aburrir con detalles, continuemos.

–En la parte de arriba están Light y Leenkable. Líderes del equipo de exploradores en la que nos estamos concentrando. Veras, los equipo de rescate o exploradores están conformados por un líder o un grupo de líderes, de ahí existen varios equipos para repartir misiones que cada sub-equipo pueda hacer, claro, todo dependiendo del número de miembros, si son muy pocos exploradores pues todos forman parte un solo equipo unificado y ya. Nosotros tenemos un sistema parecido, ¡Ja! Sólo que uno enfocado a objetivos muy diferentes a ayudar al pokemon necesitado y salvar a quien se encuentre en peligro.

–Bajo las instrucciones de nuestro jefe, cada uno de nosotros tiene su propio calabozo, que puede ser una montaña, una cueva, un volcán, o cualquier lugar espacioso. Nosotros rondamos una habitación especial al final de cada calabozo mientas que decenas de pokemon furiosos acechan en los demás pisos para alejar a cualquier intruso. Esos pokemon solían vivir en los calabozos pero con los poderes del jefe tienen una maldición que los mantiene en estado agresivo y dentro de su respectivo piso. Puede llegar a ser difícil de entender, así que sólo lo diré de esta manera, cada uno maneja un lugar desde el cual volvemos malvados a los pokemon. Todo con el objetivo de… hm, no lo recuerdo bien, sólo hago lo que me piden por que usualmente son cosas muy divertidas como algún complot o asesinar intrusos, algo así, ¿por qué no vamos a preguntarle al jefe? Sígueme por este corredor, sí, este aterrador y estrecho corredor ¡Buu! ¡Qué miieedoo!

–¿Qué cómo terminé en la organización? No es una gran historia, pero si realmente quieres saber, fue gracias al jefe. Antes era un pokemon débil, si acaso podía haberme llamado pokemon, más bien una bola café de pelos inútil, el jefe me convirtió en lo que vez, este fuerte flareon. De hecho, los de más alto rango fueron reclutados específicamente por el jefe, por ejemplo Cameron, ese weavile llegó un día y apenas vio al jefe se arrodilló llorando, ¡patético, ja!

–¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo? ¿Es ese un venipede?

–(Venipede) Sí, de hecho lo soy.

–¡Qué bien me encantan los venipede!

–(Venipede) Espera, ¿por qué me miras así? ¿Eso que tienes en la boca es fuego?

* * *

–Burp, oh, eso estuvo sabroso. Lo siento, ¿tú también quería un pedazo? ¿No? Qué bien, igual no pensaba compartirlo. Muchos no saben comer un venipede y terminan envenenados, el truco es evitar los sacos de veneno que tienen en el abdomen, entonces es toda una exquisitez.

–Bueno, aquí estamos. ¿Ves a esos dos pokemon hablando en el fondo mientras señalan un mapa? Ese absol, que lleva un collar tan elegante, con un aire de misterio, con una cara blanca que roba suspiros, ese señorón, grande entre los grandes, la divinidad hecha pokemon, es… ¡El jefe! El otro, el que usa gafas, es el weavile idiota llamado Cameron.

–(El jefe) Ehm, ¿gracias por tu introducción, Pocket?

–(El weavile idiota) Ya deja de jugar Pocket, ¿no ves que estamos trabajando aquí?

–Pues, ¡perdón, Sr. Trabajador! Aquí traigo al nuevo recluta.

–(El jefe) Oh, sí, claro. Te doy la bienvenida al lugar. Como sabrás soy el líder de nuestras operaciones, así que si tienes alguna duda o necesitas algo, puedes acudir conmigo con toda confianza.

–(Cameron, el patético) Ya pueden largarse, tú y tu amigo, aquí estamos ocupados.

–Vamos, Cameron no seas tan rudo con el recién llegado.

–(Cameron, el ingenuo) Acaso, ¿tienes sangre entre los dientes?

–Tsk, no pude evitarlo, fue culpa de ese venipede por verse tan sabroso.

–(Cameron, capitán obvio) ¡Rayos, Pocket! ¡Es el tercer pokemon de la organización que te comes esta semana!

–Cuidado Cameron, un día de estos podría tener hambre de comer weavile.

–(El jefe) Basta. Los dos. Cameron déjalo. Pocket limítate a comer pokemon que no estén dentro de nuestros calabozos.

–Está bien, Je-fe.

–En cuanto a ti, nuevo miembro. Te harás cargo de uno de nuestros calabozos, guardarás esta llave contigo, según que con la trayectoria de éxitos que has tenido no te será nada difícil. Es un honor recibirte en nuestra organización, una vez más, bienvenido Printher.


	20. 20 Imperdonable

Capítulo 20: Imperdonable.

Aunque el gran guardián del agua  
surgirá para calmar la lucha, sola  
su canción fallará y la tierra se  
convertirá en ceniza.

* * *

Kable entró a la habitación y de inmediato le pareció extraña la forma en que Light daba vueltas por el lugar.

–¡Kable! –le gritó Light –¡Qué bueno verte! ¿Has visto la llave roja? La he estado buscando todo el día y no la encuentro por ningún lado.

Kable lo pensó un poco. –No, no recuerdo haberla visto hoy. Según recuerdo siempre ha estado aquí. ¿Seguro que la buscaste bien?

–Sí, sí. –Light se vio preocupado –¿Dónde puede estar? –De pronto la cara de Light cambió de preocupación a miedo –Y qué tal si…

* * *

El pato amarillo abrió la puerta roja y dentro hubo oscuros pasajes sólo iluminados por pequeños charcos de roca hirviente a lo largo del suelo. Lo que pudo avistar fue unos cuantos caracoles rojos con caparazón de roca y varios dromedarios de tierra.

Sin dudarlo, se acomodó su bolso al hombro y avanzó hacia adelante. Tomó su cabeza con la mano derecha y extendió su brazo izquierdo convirtiendo su mano izquierda, llena de vendajes, en un puño.

* * *

–No lo creo, Light. –contestó Kable a lo que sugirió su amigo.

–Tiene que ser él. ¿Quién más?

–Siendo franco, no es muy probable, hace varios días que nadie lo ha visto, ni siquiera Color.

Light ignoró su comentario y se arrastró hacia afuera de la habitación. –¿Vienes conmigo o te quedas aquí?

* * *

El pato entró a un cuarto reducido con paredes de piedra roja y al fondo fluyó una cascada de roca fundida que iluminó tenuemente el lugar.

Él se vio agitado sudando litros. De su bolsa sacó un pequeño frasco del cual bebió un ligero sorbo de su contenido rosa.

–¡Cielos, Ke! ¡Eso sí que fue rápido! ¿Acaso viniste volando, pequeño psyduck?

Ke reconoció de inmediato esa voz y llevó su mano derecha hacia su cabeza.

–¿Qué no vas a saludar a tu viejo amigo Pocket? ¡Caray, Ke, te has vuelto muy grosero! –dijo el pokemon peludo de color rojo con una gran sonrisa. –¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no sacas tus garras? No te preocupes, no te subestimaré como la última vez. Esta vez será más divertido. –Terminó de decir y corrió hacia el pato quien no movió un músculo.

–Psy. Ya. –dijo el pato sin expresión alguna.

* * *

Light y Kable pasaban por entre los oscuros rincones iluminados por charcos de roca hirviendo. Encontraban pokemon derrotados por todas partes.

–Lo ves, él no pudo haber sido. Ninguno de los pokemon de este calabozo tiene un solo rasguño. –comentó Kable mientras avanzaban.

–No lo entiendes. Kable, tengo un presentimiento, es algo siniestro. Tal vez no sea él, pero aquí pasa algo, varios de estos pokemon están muy malheridos. No me gusta nada. –Aseguró Light con clara ansiedad en el rostro.

* * *

–¿Qué te parece Pocket? ¿Cómodo? –dijo el pato alzando la voz.

El lugar ahora estaba lleno de grietas en el suelo y varios rastros de piedra carbonizada. Pocket se encontró con la espalda pegada a una pared de piedra roja, mientras sus patas estuvieron suspendidas sin tocar el suelo. El ave acuática, con una gran quemadura en el hombro, en la misma posición anterior sosteniendo su cabeza, y con el brazo izquierdo extendido apuntando hacia el pokemon tipo fuego.

Pocket tosió un poco de sangre y le sonrió. –Hasta que dices una palabra, Ke. Admito que extrañé tu melodiosa voz.

–Sabes, he estado entrenando. Un nuevo tipo de entrenamiento. Los jugos de bayas rosas son buenos para los dolores de cabeza, pero malos para utilizar mi nueva habilidad, sólo tuve que encontrar la cantidad correcta. Aún no domino todo esto que hago, como sea que se llame. Tampoco ha mejorado mucho eso de escupir agua, pero aprendí un truco. Si el chorro de agua que lanzo desde mi pico lo hago más pequeño con mi otro poder, el agua que lanzo sale con mucha más fuerza. –dijo Ke con una pequeña sonrisa.

–¡Vaya, qué bien! Siempre estoy a favor de la auto-superación. ¿Qué tan fuerte es tu chorro de agua, entonces?

Él abrió su pico completamente pero disparó un haz de agua muy pequeño que dejó un diminuto pero profundo agujero en la pared de piedra roja.

–Dime todo lo que sabes. Todo sobre Advance, los calabozos, todo, y te dejaré vivir. –dijo el pato volviendo a su cara sin expresión.

–¡Jajajaja! –Pocket se rio a carcajadas –¡Ja! No conocía esta faceta tuya, tu faceta de comediante. Dejarme vivir, muy gracioso, amigo psyduck, pero nunca vas a hacerme hablar. –terminó de decir mostrando una terrible sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Voy a obtener esta información de una forma u otra, Pocket. Mi poder me ayuda a ver cosas sobre los demás. Si es necesario obtendré la información directamente de tu cabeza. –El pato se vio enojado y acercó su brazo izquierdo al pokemon rojo, quien tosió sangre nuevamente, esta vez sobre la cara del ave. Tras esto, Pocket extendió nuevamente una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

Unas largas escaleras rojas descendentes en un corredor estrecho fueron iluminadas por pequeñas antorchas encendidas a los lados. Una masa gelatinosa de tono púrpura claro sudó a cantaros arrastrándose de forma veloz por los escalones, seguido a lo lejos por un bicho con una capa de pelo blanco quien batalló para bajar dando saltos escalón por escalón.

–¡Light! ¡Espérame! ¡El fuego y calor pueden no afectar mucho a los tipo dragón, pero a los bichos sí nos afecta! –gritó Kable tratando de llevarle el paso a su compañero.

Light le hizo caso omiso y continuó bajando lo más rápido que podía, pero al final se detuvo en el último escalón al ver a un pato con una quemadura severa en el hombro y un líquido rojo en la cara, este estuvo parado en el dintel de una puerta.

–¡Ke! ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Light preocupado, pero pronto su expresión se transformó al ver los ojos del ave amarilla. Esos ojos mostraron algo. Algo que no había visto en toda su vida, pero que le estremeció todo el cuerpo.

Él ignoró al pokemon que lo vio y subió la escalera.

Poco después, él fue avistado por Kable, quien sí pudo reconocer la mirada en sus ojos.

–Qué hiciste, Ke… –alcanzó a expresar mientras aceleró sus saltos para bajar. Cuando por fin llegó a una puerta abierta, vislumbró a Light llorando mientras observó a su alrededor.

Adentro del cuarto iluminado por una cascada de piedra fundida, las paredes de roca roja estuvieron teñidas por manchas de un líquido espeso del mismo color. En el suelo reposó el cuerpo inerte de un cuadrúpedo sobre un gran charco de una sustancia carmesí, no muy lejos de este, se encontró la parte faltante de su cabeza con una de sus orejas, aunque eso no evitó la imposible sonrisa que quedó plasmada en lo que fue su rostro.

En los escalones, él miró su mano izquierda llena de vendas con pequeñas gotas de sangre, cerró los ojos e inhaló hondo. Las antorchas en las paredes cerca de él perdieron su fuego para formar un aro de llamas alrededor de su brazo, cerró su mano súbitamente y todo fue oscuridad.


	21. 21 Espera un momento

Capítulo 21: Espera un momento…

El pato estuvo sentado en medio de un espacioso prado, vio con insistencia su mano izquierda llena de vendajes. De pronto, un escalofrío estremeció su cuerpo por completo, y antes que se percatara, fue tacleado fuertemente.

–Hola Ke. ¡¿Te gusta ser atacado, no es así?! –dijo el absol de cara blanca que ahora se encontró en frente de él. El dije de metal y la pluma negra en el collar del absol, se mecieron con el viento.

El pato se levantó del suelo lo más rápido que pudo. Llevó su mano derecha a la cabeza y extendió su brazo izquierdo en dirección al absol... pero nada sucedió.

Una fuerte corriente de aire golpeó al palmípedo dejándole varios cortes pequeños por todo el cuerpo, aunque él sólo volvió a la misma posición anterior.

–Es inútil, Ke. Tus poderes psíquicos no funcionan conmigo. –dijo el absol tras lo que embistió su cuerno contra el pato, quien interpuso las garras de su mano derecha para detenerlo –¿Acaso Xen no te enseñó sobre las debilidades de los tipos?

El impacto hizo tambalear al pato, pero este dio dos pasos hacia atrás y con las pequeñas garritas en sus patas palmeadas se apoyó firmemente al suelo.

–Pues qué lástima, Xen ya no podrá enseñarte nada. –dijo el absol mirando al ave a los ojos. Ke se vio claramente enojado.

–Oh, ¿estás enojado porque mis planes involucraron matar a Xen? –dijo el absol burlándose.

El pato no lo pensó dos veces, extendió los brazos hacia atrás mostrando las delgadas y afiladas garras en su mano derecha y corrió hacia él con fuego en la mirada. Le dio un zarpazo con la mano derecha e instintivamente arañó con la zurda… o lo intentó, hasta que recordó que no había garra alguna en su mano izquierda, así que sólo acarició al absol con su extremidad vendada.

El absol se movió rápidamente detrás de Ke y con un golpe de su cuerno, lo derribó cayendo de frente. El absol puso las patas delanteras encima de la espalda llena de cicatrices del pato.

–Vaya, has tenido muchas batallas antes. –Expresó el absol y de inmediato enterró el filo de su cuerno dentro de una de las cicatrices.

–¡Psy ya! –Gritó el palmípedo con dolor.

Despegó su cuerno ahora con la punta cubierta de un líquido rojo.  
–¿Te duele, Ke?

El absol continuó cortando las cicatrices, entre los gritos de agonía de Ke.  
–¡¿Cómo te sientes, Ke?! ¡¿Quieres lastimarme?! ¡¿Matarme?! ¡¿Abrir mí cráneo?! ¡Tú no eres mi primera creación y no serás mí última! ¡¿Me escuchas?!

El pasto en el suelo estuvo lleno de pequeñas gotas rojas cuando el absol se detuvo.

–No vales la pena. –dijo el absol quitándole las patas de encima con su cuerno ahora carmesí. –No eres más que un inútil Garra helada, como casi todos los de tu especie. –Se posó frente al pato tirado en el suelo y lo miró a los ojos con una severa seriedad. –Descuida, Ke, te dejaré vivir. Matarte ahora sería hacerte un favor, así que seré paciente. Quiero ver tu expresión cuando todos los que te importan y se preocupan por ti mueren uno a uno. –dijo finalmente y se fue.

* * *

El plumífero amarillo permanecía ahí con todas sus anteriores cicatrices convertidas en heridas nuevamente. El dolor no le permitía moverse, ahí, un pensamiento cruzó su cabeza de pronto, como si fuera un rayo.

–Casi todos los de tu especie… ¿por qué casi todos y no todos?

Varios recuerdos sobre Advance pasaban por su mente.  
"Te arrepentirás de esto, Ke. Tú no eres tan único como crees."  
"¡Tú no eres mi primera creación…!"  
La imagen de la amplía herida en el cuerpo de Xen llegó a su mente y comenzó a parecerle familiar.  
De pronto, sintió como el mundo le dio vueltas y todo se vio nubloso, aunque alcanzó a distinguir una figura negra con manchas moradas.  
–¿Ke? ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó una voz familiar.

–Estoy vivo… estoy en alguna parte, pero estoy allá afuera, estoy… –Susurró el pato leventemente antes de perder el conocimiento.


	22. 22 253

Capítulo 22: 235.

El pato estuvo sentado en la hierba, con su espalda repleta de hojas húmedas y su bolsa al lado. Tuvo la mirada en el vacío, pensando en una sola cosa. Pronto su concentración fue interrumpida por un ser de pelaje negro con motas violeta con una bolsa al hombro.

–¿Pudiste hacer lo que pedí? –preguntó el pato amarillo.

–Sí. Pude hablar con Kable y dijo que estarán atentos. Cancelarán todas las misiones del grupo para cuidar del pueblo.

–Gracias. –dijo el pato en voz baja.

–Traté de hablar con Light, pero no quiso saber nada de ti. Realmente está muy molesto por lo que pasó.

El pato bajó la mirada.

–No lo culpes, Ke. Ahora ya te habrás dado cuenta que no todos son como nosotros. La muerte es algo que pasa, y ellos no están acostumbrados a todo eso. –dijo Color a la vez que sacó algo de su bolsa. –Aquí esta. –Colocó un grueso libro en el pasto frente a Ke. –Kable dijo que esto te sería útil para lo que buscas. –Color cambió de páginas rápidamente hasta que se detuvo en una en específico, una con un gran dibujo de un ser azul con pestañas amarillas y un corazón rojo en el centro. –Él es a quien buscas, Manaphy.

–¿Maphany? ¿Él puede hacerlo? –Preguntó el pato mirando fijamente la ilustración.

–Sí. Cambia almas. Aunque su efecto es temporal.

–Hm, pues, pensaré en algo, pero igual me sirve, gracias.

–Según las leyendas, la última vez que un manaphy fue visto, ocurrió en un río que desemboca en el Mar Agua Mojada. No está muy lejos de aquí, pero el camino más rápido es cruzando por una zona desértica, eso podría ser muy cansado. –Dejó de hablar volteando a ver las hojas en la espalda del ave acuática. –Tus hojas se están secando, déjame refrescarlas. –dijo colocándose detrás de él y con un fuerte soplido llenó a todas esas hojas de escarcha.

–Ja, a veces se me olvida que también somos tipo Nieve. De donde vengo hay muchos que nunca aprenden a hacer eso. De todas formas, no es que hubiera sido más útil que nuestras garras. –dijo el palmípedo con una sonrisa mientras se levantó y se llevó su bolso al hombro.

–¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañé? Puede ser que ese absol aún te esté persiguiendo.

–No, no lo creo. Probablemente cree que regresé herido al pueblo, tengo que irme ya, antes de que se entere que nunca me fui. Además, te necesito allá en el pueblo para que ayudes a Light y Kable en lo que puedas. –dijo seriamente el pato viéndolo a los ojos. –Estaré bien. Voy, arreglo este asunto con ese Phanamy, y regresó. Más fácil que cualquier calabozo.

El pokemon oscuro vio al pato alejarse de ahí con paso firme. Tanta fue la decisión de su andar que no se rio cuando cuándo lo vio tropezarse con una roca y azotar contra el suelo.

* * *

El desierto fue inclemente. El fuerte sol asedió al plumífero amarillo que transitó esa tierra árida. Él hubiese estado sudando a cantaros de no ser porque se encontró completamente seco. Sus plumas pálidas, su pico arrugado, hasta los escasos pelos en su cabeza parecieron estar tostándose, ni hablar de sus patas palmeadas que ya no caminaron sino que sólo se arrastraron entre la arena.

"Había olvidado cuanto odio el calor," pensó para sí, sintiendo como si las altas temperaturas quemasen su mente.

No muy lejos, vio árboles verdes. Su primera reacción fue llevar lentamente su mano derecha a su cabeza y la izquierda hacia el frente, para enseguida derrumbarse en el suelo.

"¡Mucho calor! ¡Maldición!" pensó con fuerza mientras su cuerpo se acomodó entre la arena. "Los Garra helada no fuimos hechos para esto…"

–Basura ignorante. –escuchó el pato y levantó la vista sin mover su cabeza. Una pájara gris con mirada indiferente se presentó frente a él. –Levántate, maldito psyduck inútil.

"Lo siento, Xen. No puedo. Creí que podía, pero no."

–No quiero disculpas, miserable excusa de pokemon. No tengo tiempo para que sientas pena por ti, levántate.

"No, no puedo. Todo esto es demasiado. Lo que pasó contigo. Advance."

–Escúchame bien, infeliz. Encontraste al weavile legendario, pasaste todas sus pruebas, acabaste con un calabozo tu sólo, incluso venciste a Pocket dos veces. Tú eres muchas cosas, pero nunca te rindes, eres un condenado loco y terco. Primero se acabará el mundo antes que tú te rindas. Así que ya sabes qué hacer.

Mientras la pájara se desvaneció, el pato juntó toda su fuerza y llevó su mano derecha a su cabeza. Para cuando recobró la conciencia, estuvo nuevamente sobre césped verde, pero toda su concentración se dirigió hacia el sonido de agua corriendo de un río cercano.

Recobró su energía y corrió directamente al agua. Tropezó mucho en el camino, pero poco le importó cuando llegó al fin y se zambulló en líquido transparente. Después de chapotear un rato en el río, volvió a tierra revitalizado. Enseguida se encontró con un pokemon.

–No te he visto por estos lares, pero siempre me gusta conocer nuevos pokemon. –dijo el pokemon amablemente.

–Me dicen Ke. Estoy buscando a un tal Maphampy.

–¿Maphampy?

–Sí, eso creo. Es azul y amarillo y rojo.

–Ah, claro, Manaphy.

–¡Sí, eso! ¿Lo conoce? ¿Sabe dónde vive?

–Lo siento, Ke. Él estuvo aquí hace unos días pero ya se fue. Su especie migra cada cien años o algo así. Unos días antes te lo hubieras topado, pero ahora no creo que lo encuentres por ningún lado.

Mostrando una clara decepción, el pato se sentó sobre la tierra y suspiró profundamente llevando sus manos a su cabeza.

–Sí, es una pena, te hubiera encantado conocerlo, era todo un amor. Muy simpático, siempre me ayudaba en lo que podía, pero ese tipo de cosas pasan, la vida sigue su curso. Por cierto, ¿por qué lo buscabas?

–La técnica Cambia Almas. –contestó el pato en voz baja, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

–Oh, sí, Cambia Almas. Una técnica hermosa, espectacular y muy divertida. Debiste ver cómo la hacía él. Es más… –el pokemon dejó de hablar.

Para sorpresa de él, ahora estuvo envuelto en un pelaje blanco y en su mano sostuvo su larga cola de punta peluda manchada de una tintura verde. Su asombró aumentó aún más al toparse a un pato amarillo frente a él, sonriéndole.


	23. 23 Tres Garra helada

Capítulo 23: Tres Garra helada.

El pato estuvo cubierto de una ligera tela café que lo envolvió mientras caminó entre la vasta arena. De la bolsa aún colgando de su hombro, sacó una pequeña vasija teniendo un corcho por tapa y de inmediato lo removió para beber algo de agua. Acto seguido, tomó dos pequeños frascos y acabó totalmente con su contenido color rosa, tras lo que retomó su camino con un poco de trabajo.

Las imágenes en su cabeza se repitieron.

* * *

El ser de pelaje blanco con la punta de la cola manchada con tintura verde hizo una mueca.

–No creo que sea así como uno debe relajarse.

–Pues así me relajo yo. –dijo el palmípedo amarillo con un árbol sumamente arañado al lado.

Ambos se encontraron en un prado de hojas secas con algunos árboles sin hojas alrededor.

–No, no estoy segura que sea así. Tienes que respirar profundo. –dijo la pokemon soltando su larga cola. Esta inhaló y exhaló lentamente. –Ahora inténtalo Ke.

El pato inhaló y exhaló una vez, otra un poco más rápido, al final lo hizo tan rápido que comenzó a hiperventilarse.

–¡Ke, calma! Tranquilo.

El pato se dejó caer al suelo y arañó la tierra con las delgadas garras de su mano derecha.

–Esto no me sirve para nada, Cassat. –dijo él, claramente desmotivado.

–Vacía tu mente, tienes que dejar afuera toda preocupación, todo sentimiento, todo tu ser. Luego empujas todo los que quede en ti y, ¡push! Estás en el otro y el otro en ti. Al menos, así se siente. –mencionó levantado su cola al aire mientras sonreía.

–Es difícil dejar de preocuparme cuando soy perseguido por un grupo de asesinos y todos a los que conozco podrían terminar muertos. Ya llevamos entrenando todo el día en esto, y no pasa nada.

–Tranquilo joven psyduck. Yo tampoco nunca he logrado hacer esto de enseñar esta técnica, pero estoy segura que lo lograrás, sólo hay que tener paciencia. Seguro que en un par de Lunas, será más fácil que hacer una Tacleada.

–¡Dos Lunas! ¡No puedo esperar tanto! ¡Advance me quiere ver muerto para ayer! –dijo el pato enojado.

–Perdón, Ke. Pero al ritmo que vamos, no creo que podamos avanzar tan rápido. –dijo Cassat

–No, yo lo siento Cassat, pero no puedo quedarme, esto no está funcionando, tal vez todo esto fue un error.

Él continuó tan sumido en su pensamiento que no se percató de la figura oscura delante de él.

* * *

El pato le dio un buen vistazo a su acompañante y se paralizó al reconocer su cara. Una cara que antes sólo había visto en el reflejo del hielo, a excepción de las gafas que llevaba puestas, pero todo lo demás era idéntico. Las garras amenazantes, la cresta roja, hasta una mínima cicatriz en el brazo derecho que hubiera pasado desapercibida para cualquier menos él. Justo como lo recordaba.

–¿Sorprendido, Ke? Tal vez debería presentarme pero creo que tú sabes quién soy. –dijo el pokemon oscuro con una sonrisa mientras se acomodó los lentes.

Él continuó pasmado por la sorpresa, no pronunció una sola palabra viendo su teoría confirmarse.

–Me gusta lo que hiciste conmigo. Las garras largas y las vendas en la mano son un buen toque, casi da una apariencia de rudeza. ¿Cómo te va con los dolores de cabeza?

El pato dio un paso atrás y sacó las garras de su mano derecha apuntándolas hacia el personaje negro.

–Aunque para serte sincero no lo extraño en lo más mínimo. –dijo el ser de cresta roja para sí mismo. –Todos esos momentos de jaquecas y días enteros que no recordaba, todo un infierno. Este cuerpo ha sido una bendición.

Ke comenzó a mostrar un gran enojo.

–Tuve un poco de problemas al principio, con la vista, por eso los anteojos. Supongo que no necesitas mucha visión cuando tu única tarea en la vida es matar a todo lo que se mueva. –Mencionó el pokemon oscuro subiendo los hombros. –Pero créeme, todo esto ha sido genial. Imagínate esto, una muy inteligente y talentosa mente en el cuerpo del perfecto asesino, sí, ese soy. Oh, pero estoy desvariando, empecemos de nuevo. Mi nombre se Cameron, soy tu nuevo yo. –terminó de decir con una discreta sonrisa extendiendo la mano izquierda hacia Ke.

El pato dejó de reprimir su ira y se lanzó al ataque con un zarpazo de su mano derecha que Cameron detuvo de inmediato con ambas garras cruzadas. Esto no detuvo al pato quien siguió atacando sin parar, pero cada golpe era detenido por las garras de su oponente, sin que le diera la oportunidad de asestar un arañazo directo. En un error, intentó atacarlo con su mano izquierda envuelta en vendas, que no le ocasionó más que un suave roce. Su enemigo aprovechó esto para atacarlo de lleno con varios zarpazos que el pato esquivó en su mayoría pero lo obligaron a retroceder. En un momento sintió que pisó algo duro en el suelo y lo siguiente que supo fue que grandes rocas filosas lo impactaron desde abajo dejándolo en el suelo con varias heridas sangrantes en los pies.

–¡Psy ya!

–Sí, tampoco extraño ese grito. –Afirmó Cameron viendo la escena de manera nostálgica.

El pato trató de ponerse de pie, pero el ardor de las heridas abiertas ante la arena lo obligó a tirarse al suelo de nuevo.

–También la parte en la que siempre pierdo, eso es algo que definitivamente no extraño, pero no te preocupes, Ke, siendo psyduck probablemente pronto no recordarás nada de esto. –dijo Cameron apuntando ambas garras hacia él, hasta que un enorme dolor invadió su brazo derecho. –¡Auch!

Frente a ambos se reveló un pokemon oscuro con círculos púrpura en su pelaje, llevando un pañuelo azul con alitas blancas de tela a los lados. Cameron sólo demostró una mezcla de pena ajena y temor.

–Hola, Ke, me preocupé que no llegaras a tu destino y vine a buscarte. –Comentó Color.

En un movimiento rápido del pokemon con motas moradas, las puntas de sus filosas garras se incrustaron levemente en el codo del brazo izquierdo del otro, produciendo un dolor intenso que forzó a Cameron a cruzar los brazos contra su cuerpo. Ante la mirada atónita de su rival, sus dos rodillas fueron atacadas al mismo tiempo tirándolo en la arena en posición fetal.

–¡Color! ¡¿Qué fue todo eso?! –dijo Ke sorprendido.

Su maestro le sonrió. –Fue un pequeño truco. Ataqué directamente sus nervios de manera que si mueve cualquiera de sus extremidades aunque sea un poco, sentirá un dolor insoportable, así que no podrá moverse de su lugar.

–Oh, eso es algo que quiero aprender.

–Claro, te enseñaré a hacerlo un día de estos. Por ahora, llevemos a este tipo con el equipo. Seguro Kable estará ansioso por…

Color se vio interrumpido por un par de garras blancas que le atravesaron las entrañas desde atrás.

–Quien diría que el weavile legendario sería tan ingenuo. –dijo Cameron detrás de Color retirando sus garras del interior de este último. –Olvidar el dolor es el primer truco que aprendes siendo psyduck. –Tuvo un espasmo de dolor que estremeció todo su cuerpo, pero luego volvió a estar bien. –En cuanto a ti, Ke. –Un nuevo espasmo lo invadió. –Grr, tuviste suerte esta vez. Nos veremos. –Mencionó al final, nada feliz, corriendo lejos de ahí.

–Ke… Ven más cerca. –murmuró Color, a lo que el pato obedeció arrastrándose hasta su amigo desangrándose en el suelo.

Su maestro sacó algunas hojas verdes de su pañuelo azul al cuello, las colocó en las heridas de las patas palmeadas y de un soplido las congeló. –Última lección. No. Subestimes a tu enemigo. –dijo con dificultad escupiendo algo de sangre. –Sigue. Ke. Cumple tu, misión. –Cerró los ojos y no los volvió a abrir.


	24. 24 No más calabozos

**Capítulo 24: No más calabozos.**

Cree en mí,  
si eso es lo que deseas.

* * *

Otro arañazo se extendió contra esa fuerte coraza retumbando en un sonido metálico. El pato se sostuvo la mano derecha tratando de calmar el dolor de su extremidad.

–¿Ya te diste cuenta? No hay nada que puedas hacer contra mí. –dijo su contrincante.

Frente al pato se encontró un enemigo parecido a un pingüino del doble de su altura, tuvo un pico amarillo con tres cuernos del mismo color que formaron una cresta en forma de tridente, una protuberancia azul que creció desde su estómago hasta alrededor de su garganta, anchas aletas con forma alada cubiertas de un filo azulado en sus extremos. Todo su cuerpo reflejando un resplandor azul cromado ante la escasa luz, como si se tratara de una superficie lisa.

Ambos estuvieron en una habitación cerrada, sus cuatro paredes grises con remaches y tuercas sujetas a las paredes. Dos antorchas en cada pared iluminaron con poca intensidad todo el cuarto. El pato situado frente a su enemigo, con una gruesa puerta de hierro cerrada, tan alta que casi llegó al techo, a su espalda.

El pato respiró hondo haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás, le siguió un movimiento rápido de cuello dirigiendo su pico hacia adelante y escupió un chorro de agua a toda velocidad que se estrelló contra el cuerpo acorazado, lo que no provocó más que una risa en su contrincante.

–Ja. ¿Tú no te cansas, eh? ¡Entiéndelo de una vez! ¡Nadie puede vencer al gran Printher! –dijo el ser azul.

–Con un cuerpo reforzado, hecho de una roca más dura que cualquiera que haya existido. Eso según lo que saqué de Pocket. Printher, el Empardeon, ¿cierto? –Ke cuestionó de forma seria.

–¡Soy un empoleon! ¡Printher, el empoleon! –gritó el pingüino enojado. Ke tomó ventaja de ese momento para guardar sus garras, puso su mano derecha en la cabeza mientras que extendió su mano izquierda, llena de vendas, en dirección a pokemon azul. Puso una cara de concentración, pareció esforzarse mucho puesto que apretó fuerte su cabeza con su mano derecha. Todo el empeño sólo logró hacer que se tambaleara muy poco.

–Ah, buen truco si lo que querías era mecerme hasta que duerma. Lo siento, psyduck, tus trucos psíquicos no funcionan contra esto. –dijo, tras lo cual golpeó dos veces su pecho con su aleta provocando que resonara.

–¡Arg! ¡Porque mis poderes psíquicos ya no funcionan contra nadie! –Ke se quejó entre dientes.

–Basta de juegos. –dijo acercándose lentamente a un Ke con mucha duda en el rostro.

Cada paso del pingüino hizo temblar todo el piso. El pato sacó las garras de la mano derecha y se abalanzó contra la coraza. Dio una serie de cinco zarpazos seguidos soportando el dolor en su mano que aumentó con cada ataque.

Muy cansado, el pato dio un salto hacia atrás y guardó sus garras apoyando su mano derecha en el suelo para descansar. Alzó la mirada para sólo para observar con sorpresa que no había una solo rasguño en la brillante cubierta del pokemon azul.

–¡Dije! ¡Basta de juegos! –El pingüino se deslizó rápidamente por el suelo como si fuera agua y chocó sus cuernos contra el estómago de Ke. Este, se separó del enemigo, pero aún así tuvo dos heridas circulares en su cuerpo.

Él no supo si sus heridas eran graves, únicamente que sí dolieron mucho. Sacó un par de hojas secas de la pañoleta rosa que llevo al cuello y colocó una en cada herida.

–En serio, ¿tú eres el enemigo del que tanto habló mi maestro? ¿El que asesinó a Pocket sin esfuerzo? Bah, claro que le agradezco a Advance todo lo que ha hecho por mí, pero esta vez sólo exageró. –Se le acercó con pasos lentos nuevamente.

El pato se vio desesperado hasta que dio un vistazo hacia atrás.  
–¿Quieres huir? No, nada de eso. ¡Aún no terminas aquí! –dijo subiendo una aleta por encima de su cabeza, pero se sorprendió al ver que una de las antorchas a las espaldas del pato perdió su fuego, y lo encontró rodeando la mano derecha del pato. –¡¿Qué?! ¿Un psyduck manejando el fuego? ¡Imposible! –No salió de su asombro cuando el fuego cerca de la mano amarilla salió disparado hacia su costado.

El pato notó como el lugar donde se estrelló el fuego cambió al de un color más rojizo, pero en un instante volvió a su color azul brillante.

–Eso sí que no me la esperaba. –dijo el pingüino sacudiendo su costado como si se estuviera quitando polvo de encima. –Creo que no sólo mataste a Pocket y ya, ¿cierto? –Retomó su paso lento hacia Ke.

Se quedó quieto en su lugar con dudas en su cabeza, hasta que dio un paso fuerte hacia adelante, su postura cambió a una más erguida y seria. Los ojos del pato se cruzaron con los del pingüino y enseguida este último sintió como un gran terror lo invadió dándole un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espalda, la sensación fue como si dos presencias malvadas lo estuvieran asechando. Su estado perturbado no duró mucho porque lo interrumpió el mismo dolor en el costado. El pokemon azul vio como el pato terminó de expulsar el fuego de alrededor de su mano hacia él y sin perder el tiempo arañó ese mismo costado cuando aún estuvo de color rojizo, tras lo que dio un salto hacia atrás.

Leves marcas de las tres garras quedaron impresas en el costado del pingüino, a pesar de que perdió su tonalidad rojiza.

–¡Que! ¡Rayaste mi coraza! ¡Maldito, te destruiré! –dijo enojado mirando su costado. Se deslizó ágilmente por el suelo, pero esta vez el pato lo esquivo saltando al lado.

Ke se sostuvo las heridas en su estómago. Comenzó a resentir el dolor, y con eso, también la cabeza le molestó. Buscó con la mirada su bolso, pero lo encontró cerca de la entrada del cuarto, lejos de él. Se sostuvo la cabeza para tratar de aminorar el dolor, lo cual no resultó.

–Sólo estás retrasando tu muerte, Ke. –dijo Printher, quién levantándose volvió a su caminar lento hacia él.

La presión de ver a su contrincante sumado a su dolor de cabeza no lo dejó pensar claramente. Giró la cabeza hacia los alrededores y una idea cruzó por su cabeza viendo las seis antorchas aún encendidas. "Necesito hacer algo, una distracción, o lo que sea," pasó por su mente. Sostuvo su cabeza con su mano derecha y fuertemente extendió su mano izquierda cerrando su puño hacia la dirección donde el pingüino se acercó, pero aún con su máximo esfuerzo sólo lo hizo retroceder menos de un paso. No sabiendo qué hacer, corrió hacia su bolsa, sin embargo su paso se vio interceptado por Printher, quien estrelló su aleta contra el pato.  
Ke cayó de un lado, con algo de sangre en su frente y un dolor de cabeza insoportable, "¡Psy ya!" gritó a todo pulmón. Una fuerza repentina empujó al pokemon azul con tanta potancia que hizo que cayera de espaldas.

–¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? –Se cuestionó el pato quien pronto volvió a sus sentidos y se topó con la imagen del pingüino tirado de espaldas pataleando inútilmente para tratar de levantarse. Ke puso una cara de concenración y de pronto todo el cuarto estuvo a oscuras a excepción de las dos manos del pato que tuvieron llamas danzando alrededor. Él volteó las manos hacia abajo dirigiendo los dedos en dirección de Printher y una intensa flama fue empujada hacia el costado con la marca de las garras.

El pingüino gritó de dolor y en segundos, lo único que iluminó la habitación fue un fulgor rojo proviniendo de su costado.

El pato sacó las largasy delgadas garras de su mano derecha cuando arañó sin cesar el costado rojo, cada arañazo dejando marcas claras. De pronto, sus garras notaron en el costado algo que era muy blando y una ágil maniobra, colocó su brazo hasta detrás de su espalda tomando impulso. Lo último que supo el pokemon azul fue que tenía tres garras enterradas profundamente en su costado.

Ke retiró sus garras del costado rojo, este último brilló con menor intensidad y ahora que lo empezó a cubrir un líquido del mismo color.  
Printher se sostuvo fuertemente el costado y se tiró al suelo tosiendo más del líquido rojo.

El pato miró como sus garras tuvieron varias manchas azules reflejantes además del usual líquido rojo, y en el suelo hubo una gran llave color negro.  
–Tómala… eso es lo que querías, ¿no? –dijo el pingüino escupiendo más líquido mientras su costado emitió aún menos luz. –Bien, ahora termina conmigo. –dijo con una voz casual. –Prefiero que lo hagas tú a que lo haga Cameron, o peor aún, el Maestro. –mencionó y lo acompañó con una tos violenta.

La luz roja del costado se apagó casi por completo y lo último que escuchó fue dos palabras. "Psy ya."


	25. 25 Planeado

Capítulo 25: Planeado.

–Ahora que todos estamos aquí, les diré lo que va a pasar. –dijo el pato amarillo con un alto edificio de roca gris a sus espaldas. Frente a él, un bicho con casi todo su cuerpo cubierto de un pelaje blanco y una masa gelatinosa color púrpura claro.

–Lo que va a pasar es que vas a terminar en una celda, Ke. –Argumentó Light enojado arrastrándose hacia al ave acuática. –Después de lo que le hiciste a Pocket hace casi dos lunas, apenas vuelvas a pueblo la cárcel tiene un lugar para ti.

–Light, cálmate. Seguro, que Ke ya está arrepentido. –comentó Kable mirando a Ke.

–No, para nada estoy arrepentido. –dijo sin vacilar. –Pero no les avisé que vinieran para hablar de eso.

Light lo vio con más furia y Kable no se inmutó.

–Después de la nueva información que obtuve de Printher… –decía el pato hasta que el pokemon gelatinoso lo interrumpió.

–¿Obtener o asesinar, Ke? Porque en el calabozo de la mina Piedra dura encontramos otro pokemon sin vida. –Reclamó Light con ira.

–Por favor Light, Ke tiene algo que decirnos. Déjalo hablar. –Reprendió Kable a la masa púrpura y luego se dirigió al pato. –Continúa.

–Bueno. Según lo que ahora sé hay un calabozo. Uno diferente a todos los demás. La madriguera de Advance.

Light y Kable al principio no entendieron lo que dijo, pero tras una breve descripción de Ke, captaron que se refería a la base de operaciones desde la cual Advance dirigió la organización de los calabozos a lo largo de la región.

El pato le mostró una gran llave negra a los presentes frente a él. –Esta llave abre la entrada. Lo que sigue es fácil. Entró, derrotó a todos los pokemon dentro, me encargo de Cameron y Advance. Eso es todo. Sin el jefe de todo eso, se acaban los calabozos.

–¿Cameron? –preguntó Kable.

–Sí, él es yo. No, es más bien, él tiene quien era yo.

El bicho con pelaje abrió los ojos con sorpresa. –¿¡Tú cuerpo!? ¡¿Quieres decir qué encontraste tú cuerpo?!

–Sí, es uno de los aliados de Advance.

–Por fin podrás recuperar tu cuerpo, Ke. Por cierto, ¿cómo te fue con el Manaphy?

Ke puso una cara de decepción mirando hacia abajo. –No estaba, recién se había ido. De regreso, Cameron mató a Color que fue a buscarme.

El ser gelatinoso y el bicho ambos se sorprendieron, y luego se notaron algo tristes.

–Lamento tu pérdida Ke, Color era un buen pokemon. –dijo Light cabizbajo, mientras Kable no salía de su asombro.

Ke no reaccionó ante esto y cambió de tema. –Es un plan simple. Pero si cualquier cosa llega a pasarme antes de que termine el calabozo…

–Quieres decir, si mueres. –Aclaró Kable en un tono serio. –Significa que sabes lo peligroso que es. Déjanos ir contigo.

–No, Kable. No lo harán. Yo sé que puedo contra todo eso ya he acabado con varios calabozos, pero en caso que no…

–En caso de no, ¿qué? –Light cuestionó severamente. –¿Vamos a llevar a un grupo de exploradores que no son la mitad de fuertes que tú a que mueran?

–Advance te ha acorralado en más de una ocasión y ese tal Cameron asesinó al sucesor del Devile legendario. Si los dos luchan contra ti solo, te derrotarán fácilmente, más aún cuando estés distraído o cansado por derrotar pokemon en el calabozo. –Opinó Kable.

El pato se sostuvo la cabeza y tomó un frasco con líquido rosa de su bolso bebiendo un sorbo es este.

–Es nuestra oportunidad, Ke. Light, tú y yo. Entramos y acabamos con todo esto de una vez sin que nadie más salga herido. –Sugirió el bicho.

–No voy a distraerme cuidando sus espaldas. –Amenazó el pato.

–Podemos cuidarnos a nosotros mismos. –Respondió Light seriamente.

El palmípedo amarillo hizo un gesto de desaprobación, pero luego asintió. –Sí eso es lo quieren, bien. Esto va a ser un desastre. –Pensó en voz alta.

* * *

Al día siguiente, los tres estuvieron en una pradera verde con el sol brillando. Light y Kable cada uno llevando una bolsa de cuero a cuestas junto con un pañuelo rosa al cuello, Ke con una bolsa similar al hombro, pero con una manta café como de un costal atada del cuello como una capa de forma que no podía verse el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo.

–¿Seguro que es aquí? –preguntó Light al pato.

–Sí. No puede haber otra parte. –Aseguró Ke levantando en alto la llave negra.

Lentamente se mostró un rascacielos de color negro totalmente, este fue tan alto que no pudo verse donde terminó. Ante ellos estuvo una pequeña puerta oscura con un cerrojo amarillo. El pato usó la llave negra y abrió la puerta.

–Entremos. –Sugirió el pato ante lo que Light se vio claramente enojado.

–No necesito que nadie me diga lo que tengo que hacer. –dijo el ser gelatinoso para luego entrar en el edificio.

–Disculpa su conducta, Ke. –Excusó Kable a la derecha del ave amarilla. –Aún no te perdona por lo que pasó con Pocket, piensa que eres una amenaza.

Ke se quedó en silencio viendo al suelo.

–Yo no pienso que seas un peligro Ke, bueno, tal vez sólo para los malos. Por eso estamos aquí. –Mencionó Kable, después dio pequeños saltos hacia la puerta.

El pato entró por la puerta negra sin pestañar.

Adentro se encontraron con un amplio interior alumbrado por orbes brillantes en el techo. Todos los alrededores se vieron tan claros como si hubiese sido de día. En el fondo se alcanzaron a distinguir unas escaleras ascendentes y un gran letrero con un "F1" plasmado. En el centro, varias criaturas de gran tamaño con actitud amenazante, fortachones de cuatro brazos, rinocerontes bípedos son un cuerno de taladro, zorros amarillos con cabezas más grandes que sus cuerpos y dragones de todos colores.

El pato extendió su mano derecha, ese movimiento fue seguido por sus delgadas y filosas garras. Saltó alto hacia adelante tomando el mismo impulso para correr hacia el grupo de pokemon en el centro.

–Ya empezó… –dijo Light claramente irritado, pero emprendió su arrastre siguiéndolo. –Vamos.

* * *

Subieron las escaleras y al llegar a la habitación en el fondo se reflejó un anuncio luminoso con un "F50." El pato se vio cansado.

–¿Cansado de las batalla, Ke? –Cuestionó Kable viendo al ave amarilla jadeando.

–¿Batallas? ¿Cuáles batallas? Todos esas cosas que hemos enfrentados deberían sentirse avergonzadas de llamarse pokemon. No, lo que me molesta son todas esas escaleras. Advance está loco, ¡¿cómo es que sube tantas escaleras?! –Reclamó el pato enojado.

Los tres se sorprendieron al ver como no hubo ningún alma más en el lugar. Les pareció sospechoso, así que el pato tomó un pequeño frasco de vidrio vacío en su mano derecha y lo lanzo hacia el centro de la habitación. El frasco cayó al suelo y de inmediato, barrotes de hierro rodearon al frasco envolviéndolo en una jaula ovalada.

–Es una trampa. –Afirmó Light preocupado.

Kable lo meditó un poco y después les indicó: "Apóyense en mí." El pato y el ser arrastrándose se tomaron fuertemente al bicho del pelaje blanco. Dio un enorme salto que pasó por encima de todo el suelo hasta estar justo enfrente de las escaleras.

–Kable, no sabía que podías hacer eso. –Se sorprendió el pato con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Es uno de mis talentos ocultos, pero Light te puede platicar más al respecto, ¿no, Light? –dijo el bicho volteando, pero notó que su amigo no estuvo ahí. –¡Light! –gritó al apreciar como el ser púrpura estuvo dentro de una jaula ovalada casi en el centro de la habitación.

La jaula con el ser púrpura de cuerpo gelatinoso dentro, comenzó a levitar lentamente, mientras el pato dijo, "Psy," en voz baja. La prisión ovalada de metal flotó hasta caer enseguida de Kable.

–Ayuda a Light a salir de ahí. Yo seguiré. –Mencionó el pato viendo hacia las escaleras.

–Ke, recuerda que este calabozo puede ser muy peligroso. –Se quejó Kable.

–Debo seguir avanzando si quiero tomarlos por sorpresa, tal vez así tenga la oportunidad de vencer a Cameron… y acabar con Advance. –dijo eso último cerrando su puño derecho fuertemente.

–¡Ke! –le gritó al ave acuática a punto de subir las escaleras. –Hay algo que te he querido preguntar desde hace un tiempo.

Ke se volteó hacia Light enjaulado.

–Algunos pokemon te vieron con Xen, mientras esperaban a que llegara la ayuda. Ellos dicen que ella te dijo algo antes de… tú sabes. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? ¿Cu, cuáles fueron sus últimas palabras?

El pato se quedó quieto un segundo. –Me dijo. Que protegiera a Light y Kable. Que los salvara a todos. –Habló como recitando un discurso, dándole la espalda. Después subió las escaleras.

–Ten cuidado, Ke. –Susurró Light.


	26. 26 Dos lados

Capítulo 26: Dos lados.

Mantenme cerca  
en tus sueños.

* * *

Ese día todo cambió. Después de unos segundos de que abrí mis ojos, noté algo diferente, algo sorprendente… ya no había dolor en mi cabeza y más importante aún, podía pensar y hasta podía tener recuerdos. ¡Recuerdos!

Claro que mi cuerpo era muy diferente al que estuve usando desde hace años, mi rango de visión no era el más óptimo, tenía garras demasiado desproporcionadas para mis manos, pero el precio por esta increíble claridad mental era muy poco. Llegaba a un lugar y sabía exactamente donde estaba además del cómo llegué ahí. Y lo mejor de todo, al siguiente día podía recordar todos los eventos del día anterior… fascinante.

Con el pasar de los días, me percaté que el procesamiento de mi pensar se desarrolló a niveles insospechados. Mis pensamientos tenían pensamientos y yo podía observar todo el proceso. Estaba por encima del mundo de los sentidos, me encontraba en mi propia mente y por primera vez era dueño completamente de todas mis acciones y pensares.

Todo este potencial, los demás pokemon también tenían estas capacidades, pero no aprovechaban al máximo toda esa agilidad mental, y cómo podían, desde que nacieron su mente tuvo todas esas características, a diferencia de un desastre de sentimientos y pensamientos que parecen no provenir de alguna parte ni avanzar en alguna dirección. Se les había vuelto algo común, cotidiano, no podían apreciar ese regalo, no podían estar agradecidos por ello, no cómo yo.

Los días transcurrieron y aún me di cuenta de algo más sobre mí. Tenía hambre, una que no saciaba con todas las bayas y frutos del mundo. Empezó sutilmente, primero unas cuantas batallas, pero después los combates se transformaron, y todos terminaban con el mismo resultado, solamente un pokemon respirando. Ciertamente había muchos pokemon más fuertes que yo, pero nadie podía utilizar todo el potencial de sus capacidades intelectuales, puede que ellos tuvieran más habilidades especiales o músculos más desarrollados, pero mis hazañas cognitivas superaron por mucho cualquier truco que pudieran emplear. Estaba en la cima de la cadena de mando, era invencible.

Estando en el pináculo de mi felicidad, un buen día desperté para toparme con un curioso artefacto frente a mí, este tenía dos espejos transparentes.  
"Ponlos frente a tus ojos," escuché de un bulto negro a cierta distancia. Obedecí y todo el mundo se volvió nítido, podía percibir las cosas con una mayor calidad de detalle, vi a un, ¿absol? Eso sí fue extraño, rara vez se suelen ver a los absol, más aún, este tenía la cara blanca y un collar con plumas negras.

"Gracias por el regalo, absol desconocido. Aunque me temo que estás en mi territorio, así que tendré que pedir que te retires," Sugerí amablemente a lo que él no se inmutó en lo más mínimo.  
"De acuerdo, si no respondes con mi advertencia, me veo obligado a utilizar la fuerza," dije confiado, ese absol no parecía ser un oponente muy fuerte. Crucé mis garras frente a mi pecho y esperé a que él se aproximara el ataque.

"No quiero pelear, Cameron."

Mi nombre, nadie realmente sabía mi nombre desde que… él no sólo sabía quién era yo, sino, qué era yo. No tenía sentido, mi conducta no podía asemejarse nada al errático día a día de un psyduck, no frecuentaba los mismos lugares y mis pasatiempos cambiaron a unos que exigían más de mis nuevas capacidades. La única respuesta lógica era…

"¡Lo siento! ¡Por favor perdóname!" Caí en mis rodillas y supliqué. "Por favor perdona mi insolencia, yo no sabía que eras tú, mi salvador."

"Levántate Cameron, no hace falta que hagas todo eso."

Me levanté con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Cameron, te di una oportunidad, un regalo y te he estado observando. Tú eres justo lo que necesitó para mi organización. Ven conmigo, y te enseñaré a que afines tus habilidades, juntos podremos hacer un gran bien para todo este mundo."

Mi salvador requería de mi ayuda, no lo iba a decepcionar. "Soy su humilde sirviente, Maestro."

* * *

El pokemon de grandes garras blancas se levantó del suelo terroso sobre el que reposó. Estiró sus brazos y piernas para quitarse el sueño de encima. Sabía que su adversario llegaría pronto.

Miró alrededor con su atención sobre varios cactos distribuidos en el cuarto pequeño donde se encontró. A su espalda hubo una pared con el número "99" impreso, además de varios botones de colores, uno de ellos, de color rojo, estuvo cerca del suelo y fue más grande que los otros. A un lado de este, se encontró una gruesa puerta de hierro.

"Esto puede ser el fin, pero estaré contento si con esto puedo hacer feliz a mi Maestro. Él me dijo lo qué tenía que hacer, así que todo estará bien mientras aún pueda servirle al Maestro," pensó cuando el pato amarrillo entró en la habitación.

–Hola otra vez, Ke. –dijo el pokemon oscuro sonriendo sólo de un lado de su cara e hizo una pequeña reverencia–. Siempre es un gusto.

El pato amarillo lo miró inexpresivamente, se acomodó la capa café maltratada que cubrió la mitad izquierda de su cuerpo.

–Entiendo que no quieras hablar, es decir, tiene sentido que estés enojado. Yo me quedé con tu cuerpo, maté a tu maestro y a tú, ¿compañera? ¿Amiga? ¿Novia? –dijo esto último mientras movió sus manos en círculos fingiendo una cara de confusión–. La verdad nunca supe bien la relación entre ustedes.

El brazo derecho del pato se tensó inmediatamente y sus delgadas garras largas con manchas grises se mostraron.

–Así me gusta, estimado Ke. Si ya estás listo te voy a explicar la batalla. –Se ajustó sus lentes en su cara. –Cómo ya sabes, mi tipaje me protege totalmente a tus ataques psíquicos, por si tu mente primitiva lo había olvidado. Además, las plantas espinosas que ves a lo largo de la habitación tienen la particularidad de absorber instantáneamente el agua, así que cualquier movimiento como chorro de agua está fuera de la mesa. –Cameron señaló hacia el techo. –Por último, seguro que ya notaste que la iluminación de todo el lugar no está basada en antorchas ni alguna clase de llama, es una precaución extra desde la última vez que jugaste con Printher. –Dio un paso al frente y pegó a su cuerpo sus garras cruzadas. –Así que será una batalla garra contra garra. –Sonrió de oreja a oreja. –Una verdadera batalla de Garra helada a muerte, como las que estoy seguro has enfrentado muchas veces en el pasado.

Ambos al mismo tiempo dieron un pequeño salto hacia atrás y dieron un arañazo al aire, Ke con la garra derecha y Cameron con la izquierda.

El pato se sorprendió un segundo, pero su cara inexpresiva regresó rápidamente.

El pokemon oscuro cruzó los brazos frente a él y esperó el ataque.

Ke dio un gran salto mientras trató de arañar con la mano derecha, pero Cameron interceptó su brazo y desvió su mano hacia arriba haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

El pato cayó al suelo, aunque de inmediato se puso en pie apoyado en su mano derecha. Vio la expresión burlona de su oponente y, sin pensarlo, fue al ataque.

Mientras Ke tiraba un arañazo tras con su mano derecha, Cameron esquivaba sin dificultad cada uno.

En un momento, el pato respiró hondo y lanzo un pequeño torrente de agua de su pico, el cual enseguida cambió su dirección del enemigo al de uno de los cactos.

–Vamos, Ke. No hay porque ser tan desconfiado. Te dije que no intentaras nada con el agua. ¿Eres idiota o sólo estás siendo psyduck? –El pokemon con garras blancas dijo eso último con una risa fingida.

Él no cambió su falta de expresión, sólo dio un fuerte arañazo que su oponente desvió hacia uno de los cactos, el cual terminó partido en tres.

Ke se detuvo para mirar su mano derecha, pero después de un segundo, emprendió la ofensiva de nuevo.

Cada arañazo que dio no logró tocar a su enemigo, más aún, lo único que terminó desgarrado y herido fue el montón de cactos en la habitación.

En medio del cuarto, con varios pedazos de plantas y espinas rotas en el suelo, el pato comenzó a bufar y a sudar mucho.

–¿Acaso estás cansado? Ya me lo imagino. Haber subido todas esas escaleras, combatir a tantos pokemon. Debes estar exhausto –dijo mirando hacia abajo al pato que de repente guardó sus garras y puso su mano derecha en su cabeza amarilla–. Parece que no estás tan cansado como para intentar ataques psíquicos, pero es totalmente inútil, como ya te dije.

–Psy ya –murmuró a la vez que flotaron todos los pedazos de cactos que antes estuvieron en el suelo. Al unísono todos los trozos se estrellaron contra el pokemon oscuro.

–¡Yaaah! –Cameron dio un gran grito de dolor mientras se quitó de encima los cactos y todas las espinas que pudo. – ¡Maldición! ¡Ahora sí ya me hiciste enfurecer!

El pokemon con grandes garras corrió hacia la pared llena de botones y presionó uno de color azul. De pronto, la habitación se volvió muy fría y oscura. El suelo bajo sus pies, además de las paredes comenzaron a llenarse de hielo, hasta los cactos y trozos de ellos se congelaron totalmente.

Cameron caminó lentamente hasta Ke.

–Nada mejor que una fresca ventisca, ¿no, Ke? Un pokemon tipo agua como tú debe estar helándose hasta los huesos, mientras que un verdadero weavile como yo, se siente extremadamente cómodo. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que puedas soportar este frío? –dijo acomodándose los lentes–. Que comience la verdadera batalla. Todo o nada.

Ke no podía dejar de temblar, pero su expresión en la cara permaneció igual. Frente a él, Cameron volvió a cruzar las garras.

Inesperadamente de atrás del pato salió un bicho con pelaje blanco en el cuerpo.  
–¡Cielos, Ke! ¡Hace mucho frío! –dijo Kable.

Ambos contendientes se quedaron paralizados ante la intromisión de ese tercero.

–Descuiden, chicos. No quiero distraerlos de su pelea, sólo déjenme pasar por aquí y…

Cameron se entrometió en el camino del bicho. –Nada de eso, Kable. Para pasar al siguiente piso primero acabas con el piso en el que estás. ¿Qué aquí hay únicamente exploradores novatos? Deberían volver cuando…–No pudo terminar la oración al recibir un gran arañazo que lo empujó un par de metros.

–¿Qué pasó con Light? –Cuestionó el pato al insecto.

–Está bien. Pude liberarlo y regresó al pueblo para ir por refuerzos.

–De acuerdo, Kable, vete de aquí. Puedes subir, pero recuerda que Advance es todo mío. –Indicó el pato, tras lo que se lanzó contra el pokemon oscuro.

Cuando el insecto con pelaje desapareció de su vista. Ke y Cameron intercambiaron fuertes choques de garras, el pato con su derecha y el otro con ambas. Pero no se causaron el mayor daño.

Ke dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás, tembló mucho, pero logró concentrarse y escupió un delgado chorro de agua hacia Cameron. Este lo deshizo en el aire con una garra, pero no se percató cuando el pato le dio un rasguño en la cara con su mano derecha. Volteó su mano y le dio otro rasguño a contra pulso, luego tacleó a su oponente dejándolo en el suelo.

Él quiso arañar a su oponente de nuevo, pero una sensación invadió todo su cuerpo. Se estremeció tanto que cayó sentado. El frío. Todo ese tiempo bajo esa temperatura empezó a causarle estragos. Notó como sus plumas se estuvieron llenando de escarcha y hasta sus tres pelos en la cima de su cabeza se vieron cubiertos con pedazos de hielo.

Cameron se levantó con heridas leves que tuvieron sangre congelada pegada a ellas. –No lamento decir que te lo dije –Cerró los ojos y volteó la cabeza en señal de negativa–. Te di la ventaja de decirte mis planes y ni aun así pudiste hacer algo. No sé lo que mi maestro vio en ti. Eres tan patético como cualquier psyduck.

El ave acuática no dijo nada y permaneció sentado en su lugar temblando.

–¿Aún nada, Ke? No sabía que fueras tan rencoroso. Te gané en una batalla justa –dijo aproximándose a él.

El pato guardó sus garras y puso su mano derecha en su cabeza.

–¡Otra vez con eso! Tal vez te funcionó antes, pero yo conozco los poderes psíquicos. Requieren concentración y energía. Y creo que en este punto no te queda mucho de las dos. Menos aún para mover todos los cactos congelados, o lo que sea que estés pensando hacer. –Colocó sus garras justo debajo de la cabeza del pato. –Ya me divertí suficiente. Es hora de terminar.

Sin previo aviso, una lanza de madera con punta de roca afilada pasó rozando la cabeza del pokemon oscuro. Con gran sorpresa, volteó a ver a la pared percatándose que una pequeña estalactita de hielo estuvo presionando un botón verde en la pared.

–¡Desgraciado! –gritó Cameron, pero cuando volteó sólo vio la capa sucia que antes estuvo sobre Ke, ahora en el aire entre ellos dos. "No tiene energías para saltar hacia ningún lado, seguro que trata de atacarme," pensó y en un rápido movimiento direccionó su garra derecha hacia el frente.

La garra de Cameron chocó fuertemente contra algo muy resistente e hizo un sonido resonante que retumbó en todo el cuarto. En un instante, las garras en su mano derecha estallaron en trizas ante el impacto. Esto provocó que cayera de espaldas del asombro, no pudo comprender lo que pasó hasta que lo vio a él.

La capa de tela café ya en el suelo dejo ver a un pato amarillo con algo atado con gruesas vendas blancas a su brazo izquierdo, era una especie de pico largo con tres cuernos formando un tridente, esto último siendo color dorado y de apariencia metálica. Las tres puntas afiladas del tridente apuntaron a la misma dirección que el brazo del pato, hacia adelante.

"¡No! ¡Eso pertenecía a Printher! ¡¿Cómo?! Supe que cuando encontraron su cadáver no estaba completo, pero… ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! ¡Ke! ¡Es un monstruo!" Ahora quién estuvo temblando fue Cameron.

Ke no perdió el tiempo y arañó a Cameron con el tridente en su brazo. Esto causó una gruesa, aunque no muy profunda, herida en su pecho. Cameron se arrastró por el suelo tratando de huir como pudo, mientras Ke dio pequeños pasos lentos hacia él.

–¡Ke! ¡Por favor! ¡Piedad! –dijo mientras se arrastró–. No sería una batalla justa si me matas por la espalda. – Se esforzó aún más para arrastrarse, pero el pato no se detuvo.

El pokemon oscuro juntó todas sus fuerzas con las que saltó hacia la pared y presionó el gran botón rojo. Automáticamente un anillo amarillo lo rodeó y desapareció.

El pato abrió los ojos de la impresión y se tomó unos segundos para volver en sí y volver a su expresión vacía. Presionó el botón azul y el hielo se comenzó a derretir rápidamente. Se tiró al suelo y sostuvo las dos heridas circulares en su estómago, las hojas que antes las cubrieron ya no estuvieron ahí.


	27. 27 No más pokemon

**Capítulo 25: No más pokemon.**

Obligar al espíritu del bosque  
a destruir el bosque,  
eso sí es imperdonable.

* * *

Él dio un paso hacia adelante atravesando las gruesas puertas de metal abiertas de par en par.

Se topó con una vista poco agradable. Un lugar oscuro sólo iluminado con antorchas en el fondo de la habitación e incluso una sección del cuarto se vio totalmente oscurecida. En medio del cuarto se encontró un bicho con pelaje manchado de color rojo cuando antes fue blanco, frente a este, estuvo el absol, pero tuvo una apariencia diferente. Su cuerno en forma hoz fue más grueso y tuvo aún otro cuerno al lado izquierdo de su cabeza, pareció tener mucho más cabello puesto que el collarín de pelo en su pecho se extendió hacia arriba lo que le dio una apariencia de ser alas de color negro, además, el dije de metal en su collar tuvo reflejos multicolor.

Él rápidamente se acercó al bicho. –¿Estás bien?

–Sí, Ke –contestó Kable jadeando–. ¿Tú estás bien? Esa batalla con Cameron se veía muy intensa.

Ke se quedó unos segundos en silencio con una expresión confundida en la cara, pero después de dirigió al insecto otra vez. –Lo importante es que no estás muerto.

El pato sacó de su bolsa varias bayas color anaranjado y se las dio a Kable.

–Ya sé lo que vas a decir –dijo Kable después de comerse todas las bayas–. Quieres que me vaya. Tengo que recordarte que tú no tienes que ser un héroe. Advance es problema tuyo, así como de todo el equipo de exploradores y de todo el pueblo. Light vendrá con los refuerzos y acabaremos esto todos juntos.

El pato dejó de ver al bicho a su lado y fijó su total atención hacia el absol. Cuando extendió su mano derecha, de esta salieron sus delgadas y filosas garras. Su cara se tornó en una de enojo, pero enseguida volvió a su expresión sin emociones.

El bicho dio un gran suspiro. –Ya tomaste tu decisión. No hagas nada extremo, regresaré pronto, con refuerzos. –Kable se alejó saltando de ahí.

–Bueno, no puedo negar que tuve algo de diversión con Kable. Es decir, me obligó a usar mi máximo poder. Él tiene mis respetos, tal vez lo deje vivir –dijo Advance al pato que lo miró con desprecio en su rostro.

El ave acuática cerró los ojos un momento y los abrió abruptamente concentrando su mirada a su adversario frente a él. De pronto, sintió que algo le robó el aliento, una pesadez en la cabeza lo abatió y percibió como una presencia horrible lo acosó. Comenzó a sudar frío e incluso sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Él tuvo que arrodillarse para recobrar el aliento mientras un temor como nunca sintió en toda su vida llenó su cuerpo.

–No me gusta parecer repetitivo, pero ya te lo dije. Yo no puedo perder en un combate. No es algo que tú, yo o cualquiera pueda cambiar –dijo el absol de forma monótona con una actitud aburrida. Hizo una pequeña pausa y sonrió–. Ahora, creo que tenemos que hablar de… –Fue interrumpido por el arañazo de un pato amarillo, el cual logró esquivar apenas.

–Hey, tranquilízate Ke. Es nuestro gran encuentro. En la cima de una torre más alta que las nubes. Puedes darte algo de tiempo para disfrutarlo.

Ke ignoró su comentario y prosiguió dando varios arañazos con el tridente en su brazo, ataques que sólo dieron al aire.

El cuerno grueso del absol se estrelló con el tridente en el bazo del pato cuando este último bloqueó un ataque. Ambos se mantuvieron en esa posición chocando fuerzas, hasta que el pato logró impulsarse hacia atrás y evadir el cuerno del absol.

El fuego de una de las antorchas del fondo del cuarto viajó hasta el ave amarilla e hizo círculos alrededor de su mano derecha. Alzó la mano hacia adelante, acto seguido todo el fuego se disparó contra Advance, quien cerró fuertemente los ojos y retrocedió.  
El pato volvió a su ataque, arañó con el tridente en su brazo, luego con las garras en su mano derecha y con un hondo respiro finalizó con un pequeño, pero potente, chorro de agua directamente de su pico.

El pato cayó al suelo, se sostuvo sobre su mano derecha y bufó por unos segundos. Cuando levantó la vista se topó con un asbol que no tenía más que un par de rasguños.

–¿Eso es todo tu poder? ¿Ke? –preguntó el absol mirándolo con menosprecio.

Él se puso de pie con mucho esfuerzo y colocó sus manos hacia enfrente apuntando el tridente y sus garras hacia Advance.  
Batió las garras contra el absol pero este se movió más rápido que él y lo golpeó en el estómago lanzándolo hacia atrás.

–Ke, esto se ha convertido en una batalla aburrida. Más por hecho de que siento como que te falta algo, como si no te emocionara esta pelea. Ni siquiera quieres charlar.

El ave amarilla saltó hacia Advance, pero este último dio un paso hacia atrás, lo que acabó con Ke estrellándose contra el suelo.

–Hay muchas cosas de qué hablar. Seguro tienes muchas dudas que no tienen respuesta aún.

Él rodó en el suelo hacia adelante dando una voltereta y quedó frente al absol. Se lanzó con dos arañazos que fueron esquivados sin complicación.

–Por ejemplo, ¿por qué los pokemon y todo el ambiente son diferentes aquí que comparado con el lugar de dónde vienes? ¿Hay forma en qué regreses a tu hogar?

Tomó un frasco de su bolsa y lo puso dentro de su pico. Extendió sus brazos hacia atrás y luego los movió hacia adelante con fuerza, aunque el absol dio un pequeño salto al lado evadiendo la ofensiva. Él escupió el frasco rápidamente dando justo en la cara de Advance, sin embargo, en lugar de golpearlo, rebotó y se estrelló en la frente del pato. El frasco se rompió en mil pedazos sobre su cabeza y pequeños pedazos de vidrio quedaron incrustados en su cabeza amarilla.

–¿Por qué te elegí? ¿Qué tan poderoso soy? ¿Quién es mi maestro? ¿De provengo?

Las heridas circulares en el estómago del pato gotearon con frecuencia.  
Él dio un arañazo tras otro sin detenerse, pero ninguno dio en el objetivo.

El absol se mostró bastante enojado. –¡Estoy harto de tu actitud, Ke! –gritó Advance. Desde su cuerpo se expandió una onda de un color negruzco transparente que golpeó al pato, quien se quedó ahí parado con una expresión indescifrable en la cara, como si de repente un sinfín de emociones dolorosas le invadieran de una vez.  
Advance se acercó a él lleno de ira y embistió fuertemente el costado de este último con su gran cuerno, dejando una profunda herida. El pato se sostuvo el costado y ahogó un grito, tras lo cual miró nuevamente a su enemigo.

–¡Sólo realizas ataques sin parar! Ya basta. No conversas, no reaccionas. ¡Ni siquiera cambias tu expresión! Sólo mantienes esa cara de "no importa nada," mientras reprimes tu ira. Si esto es lo mejor que puedes dar, sería mejor acabar esta batalla de una vez.

El pato dio un vistazo hacia atrás y notó algo brillante en la parte más oscura de la habitación. Volteó a ver al absol, guardó las garras en su mano derecha y se sostuvo la cabeza.

Advance miró al ave acuática con ira y negó con la cabeza. –Deja de hacer tonterías.

Antes que el absol se diera cuenta, una gran jaula de metal ovalada de gruesos barrotes con la puerta abierta voló y se detuvo detrás de él.

El absol volteó para mirar la jaula de atrás y, cuando volvió a ver al pato, sintió como un tridente y tres delgadas garras atravesaron su pecho. El impactó empujó a ambos dentro de la jaula y la puerta se cerró.

Él sostuvo sus garras con fuerza lentamente enterrándolas más profundo en el pecho del absol, mientras permanecieron estrechamente juntos por el poco espacio dentro de la jaula que compartieron.  
Advance miró al pato con despreció y le escupió sangre a la cara.

De pronto la jaula comenzó a levitar hacia la parte oscura del cuarto. Cuando llegó ahí, todo el cuarto se iluminó con una potente luz en una esfera en el techo. Toda esa luz reveló que la jaula con ellos dentro estuvo flotando en una sección de cuarto que no tuvo suelo, solamente el exterior mostrando nubes muy debajo de ahí. A la derecha de ellos, estuvo otra jaula suspendida en el aire, esta contuvo a un lastimado pokemon oscuro con gruesas vendas en el pecho. En medio de ambas jaulas, se mantuvo flotando un gran botón de color amarillo.

–Vaya que eres impaciente, Ke –Advance tosió un poco de sangre–. Este iba a ser el evento final, pero supongo que con este giro inesperado, ya se arruinó la sorpresa.  
»Bienvenido a la más grande decisión de tu vida –dijo sonriente con sangre escurriendo de su boca–. A tu derecha puedes apreciar a Cameron. O lo que quedó de él después que lucharon.

El pato no apartó la vista del pecho sangrante de absol sostenido por sus garras y tridente.

–Casi no se salvó, pero tiene suerte que yo sepa lo suficiente de medicina como para ayudarlo. Aunque eso podría cambiar pronto –Advance dijo eso último en tono burlón–. Ahora, ¿ves el botón amarillo detrás de ti?

El pato volteó a ver de reojo el botón flotando y rápidamente volvió su mirada al absol.

–Ese botón es tu única salvación. Esta jaula está hecha de manera que al poco tiempo de permanecer flotando en este lugar caiga hacia el vacío y se estrelle contra el suelo muy, muy debajo de nosotros. La decisión es tuya. Si presionas ese botón tú te salvas, pero de inmediato hará que la jaula de Cameron caiga, y con esta, la única esperanza que tienes de recuperar tu cuerpo –Advance esbozó una terrible sonrisa–. Piénsalo muy bien, Ke. Si decides morir y yo contigo, Cameron despertará eventualmente, probablemente con sed de venganza y tiene suficiente entrenamiento como para ir y matar a todo ese pueblo lleno de pokemon inocentes, incluyendo a tus amigos.

Él ejerció más presión sobre el pecho del absol haciendo aún más profundas sus heridas. Lentamente subió la cabeza hasta ver a Advance a los ojos.

Lo que vio lo llenó de un enorme terror. En la cara del pato, una gran sonrisa acompañada de una mirada llena de odio y satisfacción.

"No. No puede ser." Pasó por la mente del absol quién comenzó a temblar.

* * *

Una pokemon de pelo blanco, con cola larga y tintura verde en su punta, puso un vaso de cerámica en la mesa frente al pato amarillo.

Ambos estuvieron en un reducido cuarto bajo tierra. El ambiente fue oscuro a excepción de varias velas en la mesa circular de madera en el centro. Alrededor de la mesa estuvieron dos banquillos de madera, el pato sentado en uno de ellos y el ser blanco en el otro.

–Tómatelo. Te ayudará a recuperar tus energías para que puedas cruzar el desierto.

El ave acuática tomó el vaso con su mano izquierda, miró el líquido dentro, volteó a ver a la pokemon en el banquillo, regresó su vista al vaso y dio un pequeño sorbo.

–Gracias.

La pokemon blanca sonrió al escucharlo.

–Cassat, de verdad que no lo entiendo –Ke se mostró frustrado–. He podido aprender muchas técnicas en el pasado. No sé porque la Cambia Almas tiene que ser tan difícil. ¿Cómo la aprendiste tú?

La pokemon tomó su cola y colocó su punta sobre la barbilla. –¿Yo? Pues, verás. Seguramente no lo sepas pero yo soy una smeargle. La clase de pokemon que soy, nacemos con una cierta habilidad, como tener un buen ojo artístico.

El pato se vio con suma confusión en el rostro.

–Lo que quiero decir, es que cuando veo una técnica, puedo hacer un boceto de esta en mi mente, para mí es como hacer un dibujo o pintar un cuadro.

–¿Cómo hacer figuras en la tierra con los dedos? –preguntó el plumífero amarillo.

–Sí, algo como eso, pero en lugar de hacer una figura lo que se forma es la misma técnica que vi antes. Mientras recuerde el boceto de la técnica, puedo hacer la misma técnica siempre que quiera. –dijo Cassat moviendo su mano que sostuvo su cola en el aire, como si pintara un cuadro invisible.

Ke soltó el vaso de inmediato y se levantó del banquillo. –¡Cassat! ¡¿Con esos bacetos se puede aprender cualquier técnica que se vea, aunque la haga alguien que aprendió esa técnica haciendo un baceto?!

–Hm, extraña pregunta, pero sí, siempre que se vea la técnica puede hacerse un boceto. No es nada raro que entre otros artistas smeargle compartan maravillosas técnicas que casi ningún pokemon ha visto.

El pato alzó su mano derecha y la flama de una de las velas formó un pequeño anillo de fuego alrededor de su muñeca.

La pokemon blanca se sorprendió mucho.

–El poder de controlar el fuego vino de uno de mis enemigos, pero la forma en que logré tenerla fue muy dolorosa y no fue agradable–dijo con asco–. ¿Crees que haya una forma en que pueda aprender a hacer lo mismo que tú?

Cassat levantó la cabeza y miró hacia arriba de forma pensativa. –Bueno –Volteó a ver a Ke–, recuerdo que un amigo una vez me dijo que conoció a una pokemon muy interesante, creo que se llamaba Nocturna o Necturna, algo así. Según lo que me dijo, él logró enseñarle a hacer bocetos de técnicas. Pensé que era una broma, porque hasta donde yo sé, esto es algo que sólo los smeargle hacen desde que nacen. Sin embargo, los psyduck no pueden manejar el fuego, tal vez tú puedas aprenderla.

–¡Por favor, Cassat! ¡Enséñame esa técnica! –dijo el pato con emoción.

–Cálmate un poco, Ke –La pokemon con larga cola rio un poco ante la reacción del pato–. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Primero, respira hondo y deja tu mente volar.

* * *

–No, no es cierto. Tú no puedes. El manaphy no estaba ahí, ni Cameron ni nadie te vio nunca usar la Cambia Almas. ¡No! –dijo el absol con miedo y confusión.

El pato volteó a ver al pokemon oscuro en la jaula de atrás y de pronto se desmayó aún con el tridente y las garras enterrados en el absol.

El absol trató de quitarse el pato de encima en un intento de alcanzar el botón amarillo, pero la jaula no le dio tiempo y empezó su descenso.  
–¡No! ¡Esto aún no termina, Ke! ¡Yo no puedo perder nunca! ¡Te mataré! –fue todo lo que se escuchó antes que los gritos del absol se desvanecieron en su viaje hacia al suelo.

Por un momento todo fue quietud hasta que él despertó. Puso sus manos frente a sus ojos. No tuvo garras en su mano derecha y la izquierda tuvo manchas de sangre. El pecho le dolió mucho, su cuerpo estuvo lleno de espinas, su cresta roja en la cabeza estuvo llena de cortes, se sintió cansado y con todos los músculos entumecidos, pero nada de eso le importó.  
Él puso sus manos sobre su nuca y reposó su cabeza en los barrotes de la jaula dentro de la que estuvo. Cruzó las piernas y se relajó cerrando los ojos. Por fin podía descansar, al fin estaba en su hogar.


End file.
